Trust Me
by TweedleDitz
Summary: Just another summer story: While sneaking in, Maka meets someone who's tired of living in high society. She lives in an apartment, he lives in a mansion. She grew up a delinquent, he grew up wealthy. CHAPTER 12 ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahahah get the punn?)**

I was 16 when I first met him. He was a year older than me back then, 17 to be exact. I never told anyone about him, except of course, all of those who were this us too at the time.

**------FLASHBACK------**

"Hey guys, you know what today is?" Maka said excitedly.

"What?"

"It's the anniversary of when we all decided to live together!" Maka beamed a smile at all of them.

Maka (16), Tsubaki (18), Liz (18), and Patty (17) were all sitting around a table at a nearby café, having their lunch. Two years ago, they all decided to leave their homes, getting fed up with their parents, and live together all in the same apartment. Well apartments because one was for Maka and Tsubaki and the other was for Liz and Patty. They all had well paying jobs, enough to let them get by with rent and other necessities and a few goodies now and then. Maka was a waitress at the café they were eating in, Tsubaki was a chef at the café, Liz and Patty both worked as cashiers at a nearby store which doesn't pay much but their dad supports them by sending them money every now and then. They _are_ a rich family after all, the two sisters were just kicked out when they were young by their mom and forced to live on the streets. Their dad didn't like that and by the time they finally got divorced, the Thompson sisters had already grown accustomed to the free life. In the end, all 4 of them turned out to be a real bunch of rebels who happened to live next door with each other.

"That's right." Tsubaki agreed with a sweet smile.

"Let's celebrate!" Liz shouted as all 4 of them clanked their glasses together and downed it all in one gulp.

"Ahhh~" They all sighed.

"Hey sissy, what should we do?" Patty asked, tugging on her sister's shirt.

"Hmmm, we could go to a club." Liz suggested.

"Seriously…?" Maka said nervously. Out of all of them she was the least party-girl, but she was usually up for anything.

"But, aren't you guys tired of always going to those?" Tsubaki asked. She was the reasonable one and always worried about every little thing, but like Maka she was also up for anything.

"Nah they're a lot of fun!" Liz exclaimed, downing another gulp.

A waitress came up to them and handed them their food. It was a waitress Maka and Tsubaki knew of course, since they worked there.

"Here's your food." She said happily.

"Thanks Kim." Maka replied.

"Hey, sorry to eavesdrop but I overheard you guys needed something to do tonight?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, got any ideas?" Liz asked.

"Hmmm, well I hear there's this really fancy gala at the plaza down the street." She said. "Maybe you guys could go there."

"Please Kim, you have to be invited to one of those things." Maka said sadly.

Liz and Patty looked at each other and showed off an impressive evil grin. Liz looked back at Maka. "Who said we needed to get invited?" She said in a mysterious tone.

"Well it's high end stuff like people were stuff fancier than prom dresses so I guess she assumed-" Tsubaki defended Maka,

Liz laughed. "How about we bust into that place and do a little party crashing."

"WHAT?" Tsubaki and Maka screamed simultaneously, attracting a few faces. The people that looked at them quickly shrugged and went back to their own business, eating their own food.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Patty said excitedly.

"I…I don't know about this. I mean breaking in, we can get arrested for it can't we?" Maka asked.

Liz took another sip. "Whatever, dad will just bail us out." She set her Coke on the table and smiled. "Besides, it's perfect. Patty and I've got dresses for the both of you back when we were your age."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

Liz sighed. "We've told you this before remember? How our parents used to make us go to those things before, we 'left'." She put quotes around the word, reminding them of how they'd been kicked out for a while.

"But Maka-!" Patty said, pointing to the green-eyed girl's chest.

"Ugh Patty!" She complained. She didn't really like it when they brought up their chest because she was the only one who was, underdeveloped.

"Well get it hemmed or something." Liz said carelessly.

Tsubaki thought about it for a while. "Actually it doesn't sound that bad to be honest." She confessed.

"T-Tsubaki?" Maka exclaimed, surprised at her usually quiet friend's decision.

"Come on Maka, live a little." Liz taunted.

She thought about it for a while. She concluded that the pros outweighed the cons, in her eyes. "O-Okay…" She hesitantly agreed. "I mean, the worst that could happen is jail right?"

"That's the spirit!" Liz exclaimed. "Now let's get outta this dump, it's time to dress fit you guys." They all stood up to leave, leaving the money on the table.

"Makeover! Makeover!" Patty screamed all the way out of the café.

…………

"Hold still please, I'm almost done."

A white-haired boy grumbled and finally stopped fiddling long enough for the tailor to finish fitting his suit.

"There, all done. I'll go tell the Madam." And with that, the tailor left.

He stared at himself in the mirror with those crimson eyes, then used the mirror to see his blue-haired friend standing behind him.

"Sorry for bringing you into this Black Star." He apologized and turned to face his friend.

"Geez man don't sound so gloomy!" He yelled. "We're gonna be the life of the party! They should feel lucky we're even going to liven this stupid gala up!" He laughed loud and obnoxiously.

The other boy smiled, showing off sharp teeth, at his friend's usual behavior, complimenting himself or both of them together.

Black Star walked next to him and put his arm around his neck and put his friend in a headlock.

"Stop being so depressed Soul! All the ladies are gonna love ya!" He laughed obnoxiously again.

"Black Star, please let go of my son." A demanding voice came out from nowhere.

"Yeah yeah! I was about to get changed anyways!" He shouted. Leaving the room so it was just Soul and….

"Mother." He glared at her. "Did you need something?"

"Now now Soul, behave for once and show a nicer face." She teased, walking over to him. "This tux looks like it fits you well, the tailor did a good job."

Soul looked down at his black pants, black coat, red dress shirt, and black tie.

"Though those colors look a little depressing…" His mom said with fake sadness.

"I like these colors." He shot back.

"Anyways Soul…" She began to walk out of the room. "You better make sure Black Star stays under control this time. And Wes is performing so try not to bug him too much."

_Of course, she's always favored Wes over me._ He thought. "Whatever." He said sternly and faced his back to her, a sign she understood to mean 'leave', and so she exited the room.

"Man, what's wrong with that woman. She doesn't seem to understand you can't keep Black Star under control!" Black Star said, pointing to himself as he entered the room.

Soul sighed, walked over to the couch and plopped right down on it.

"I need to escape this life…." He groaned.

Black Star walked over to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you need to get a girl!"

Soul smirked. "Shut up."

……….

"Fancy girl transformation, complete!" Liz exclaimed, taking one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a long, skinny cream colored dress.

"Wow sis you look so high class!" Patty complimented. Patty was wearing the same thing, but in yellow.

Liz turned around. "Maka! Tsubaki! Get out here! I wanna see those dresses!"

From behind a curtain, the two emerged together slowly, a little uncomfortable. They both had never worn something this fancy before.

"Wow guys you look so high class!" Patty complimented.

Maka was wearing a long black dress that stopped right at her ankles. Tsubaki was wearing a long navy blue dress that went a little past her knee.

"Well, I didn't expect it but they fit you guys perfectly! Even Maka!" Liz said happily.

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Maka asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't they, look at us!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Maka stared at her surprisingly, she had never seen her friend so excited to do something this bad before.

Liz grabbed her purse, the others following her lead, and she showed them out of the door. Once they were on the first floor of the apartment building, they exited out the entrance doors and waiting for them, was a black stretch limo.

"Liz, Patty, you ordered a limo, just for this…?" Maka asked.

"You should know by now Maka, when we break in, we go all out." Liz answered as if it was second nature.

"Let's get in!" Tsubaki said, smiling from ear to ear.

The chauffeur opened the doors for them, letting them each get inside. _So this is what a limousine looks like on the inside _Maka thought _amazing!_

"Where to miss?" The chauffeur asked.

"The Plaza somewhere down this street." Liz replied.

"All right."

The car began its way to the Plaza.

………

"Oh, it looks like we arrived a little late." Tsubaki said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hmmm, at this point if we walk in others will probably notice us a little more." Liz stated, sounding a little troubled.

"What should we do~~?" Patty asked.

"M-Maybe we should just leave." Maka said, her mind completely filled with nervousness.

"But, we've gotten this far!" Patty yelled.

"Shh! We should be quiet in a place like this." Tsubaki covered Patty's mouth.

They all huddled together at the entrance of the plaza.

"All right plan B." Liz grabbed a nearby map of the ballroom. "It looks like there's a small sitting room somewhere in the ballroom, like a giant closet if you will." She studied the map more closely. "Patty and I are Thompsons, we should get in without any problems. Tsubaki, you go with Maka outside. It looks like there's a window on the side of the building here, so if you go through this window you should be in the ballroom's 'closet' then just enter through there. Call us when you're there so that once we're inside we can open the sitting room door and the window for you guys and let you guys in."

"Why don't you just tell them we're with you so they have to let us in?" Tsubaki asked, being the reasonable person.

"This is a high class party, they're really picky about who goes in or out." Liz exclaimed. "Besides, it's a lot more fun the way you and Tsubaki are going in! What an adrenaline rush! I want to break in through the window!" Liz began to complain.

"You're really something else Liz, I'll give you that." Maka complimented.

"Plan! Commence!" Patty shouted.

"Patty shut up!" Liz covered her mouth.

…….

"No no no I can't do this!" Maka pleaded.

"Maka, it's not _that_ bad." Tsubaki encouraged, smiling. "It's us four's anniversary, let's enjoy it!"

They were walking outside, Maka covering her bare arms with her hands to keep warm. Tsubaki looked at the map, turning it clockwise and counter-clockwise to find out where they were outside.

"Hey! I think we found it!" She exclaimed. "We have to sneak through these trees though."

"Oh great." Just then Maka's phone beeped and she picked up. "Hello? Oh, okay, just wait for us in there we're almost at the window. Kay, bye."

"Was that Liz?"

"Yeah, they're in the sitting room."

"In that case we should hurry." And they quickened their pace.

Not too far from the window, Maka was suddenly stopped, her body wouldn't move forward. Tsubaki, free to walk forward, turned around, curious to see what had stopped her friend.

"Crap! My shoe got stuck on a branch!" Maka was trying to pull her leg out of the crumbles of wood that had fallen down and grabbed her heels.

"Here, let me help." Tsubaki walked over to her.

Another call, this time Tsubaki picked up. "Hello?"

"Hurry guys, people are starting to suspect us!" Liz whispered.

"Maka's shoe is stuck, she can't move!" Tsubaki said.

"Alright, I'm just going to leave the window open for you guys. Call me when you're in."

"Kay, bye."

Tsubaki hung up and resumed helping her friend.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I'm holding you back. Just go on ahead I'll meet you later."

"But your shoe!"

"I'll get it out eventually, I don't want to keep you from having fun so just go meet up and tell them what happened kay?"

Tsubaki pouted, but she got up and turned around. "Okay…you sure?"

Maka smiled. "Yeah, just go."

"Alright. Be careful!" Tsubaki waved bye as she headed for the window.

Maka looked back at her leg. "Damn shoe." She told it.

………

"Souuull!"

The snow-haired boy turned around, holding a glass of wine, seeing his blue haired friend running towards him, clothes completely ignored. The tie was barely tight and his shirt was untucked, his jacket only partially buttoned.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where've you been?"

He sighed. "Just around."

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Is something bothering you?"

Soul took a sip of his wine. "Hey, you know what pisses me off?"

Black Star was surprised at his sudden angry tone, but it only spiked his curiosity. "What?"

"All these people here are talking and eating like there's nothing wrong just because they have money and fame." He took another sip. "They haven't even noticed I'm underage drinking, and you know why?" He pointed his wine at his friend. The question was rhetorical, he had not expected an answer anyways. "Because it's wrong, and they don't care about what's wrong, as long as it doesn't involve them. Just take my brother for example, he's up there working his ass off to please this crowd. They don't care how much he's worked, as long as the music he ends up playing for them is good they're pleased. That's what pisses me off."

**A/N: Sorry if I offended anyone who's rich. I've been to a gala myself and even though no one was acting like that I felt like that's how everyone should have been acting, well based on what I saw in Titanic. Sorry!**

"Oi what are you babbling about? That made absolutely no sense! There was no point in that!"

Soul placed his empty wine glass on the tray of a passing butler and grabbed another one off the tray.

"Don't have too much." Black Star nagged.

"To me it makes sense. These people know who I am, they know about my piano playing. They don't care how long it took me to get to the level I'm at now, as long as what I play for them is good. But that's just it, it isn't good. It sucks, A LOT. They're all just too blind to see that Wes and I are on completely different levels."

"I don't see how that would make you mad."

Soul took another sip. "I'm sick and tired of it all…" He muttered.

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "You know, there's this room over by that wall, you should go there to 'escape' or whatever you call it." He suggested. "But don't be in there for too long, who knows how long you'll last without seeing this shining face!" He gleamed another smile.

Soul smiled back. "Thanks." He put his hand on his shoulder. "And don't worry, I'll try to prevail." He teased.

After Soul left, Black Star noticed something from the corner of his eye. His vision had caught 2 blondes and a black haired girl, walking out of the room Soul was headed too.

"Well heellloooo." He taunted himself.

……….

"Wahhh…." Maka groaned, now bare foot walking on the ground to the window, which was only a few feet away from her now. "I guess I had to take them off in the end…" She was sad, she liked wearing them.

She walked up to the window, it was wide open, but it was dark inside except for one light in the corner of the room. _S-Scary…_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I should have asked Tsubaki to stay with me. _She sighed. _Oh well, what's done is done._

She pulled out her cell phone and texted Liz to meet her at the room because she was there. Liz texted back with an 'okay, but it might take a while. We're completely on the other side.'

She put her phone in her purse and began climbing through the window. She started with her right foot, she slid it into the opening and leaned over to get the rest of her body in. She had her left leg still hanging halfway outside, her right hand was inside, holding the shoes, and her left hand was on the windowsill for balance. Her upper bpdy was flat against the windowsill as she was ducking her head down to get in, the space barely big enough for her to fit through. _For once, I'm happy I'm flatchested._ She thought to herself. It made it easier for her to squeeze into the opening. A disgusted look came across her face. _Wait…no. Nevermind._

While she was getting her leg through the opening, her dress caught onto the window and flew up, an immediate breeze hitting under the dress. _Crap, the back is stuck on the window!_ It was above her head, her underwear completely visible to anyone who would walk in. The only thing outside the window now was her head, her hands on the window's hook above her head so she could untangle her dress from it's stuck position, both legs standing inside.

"Oi, what are you doing."

It was an unfamiliar voice that she heard, it was a little low, but it didn't sound like an old guy. However, the voice definitely belonged to a boy. Her underwear was out in the open for everyone to see, her dress flown up like Marilyn Monroe if she had not held her white dress down over the vent.

Completely terrified of what she would find, her head slowly turned, to see a white-haired boy sitting on a couch right behind her. He was slouching, one arm over the back of the couch and the other arm holding a wine glass. His leg was on top of the other leg, like the guy version crossing legs. He looked tired, his eyelids half closing over his crimson eyes. The room was dark yes, but she could see him clearly due to the fact he was sitting right next to the only light source, a lamp on a small table next to the couch.

He was staring at her with those eyes, in the direction of her revealed undergarment. Maka blushed like crazy, _Crap! He can see my underwear full on! _Her fiddling increased. _Come on! Unhook unhook! _She begged.

"Plain white underwear? How uncool." He chuckled a little.

He got off of the couch, putting his wine on the table next to the lamp. He had one hand in his pocket as he walked over to her, the other hand on his head as he yawned, a sign of boredom.

"D-don't come near me!" Maka screamed, trying to kick him with her legs.

All he did was smirk, amused by how embarrassed she was, revealing his shark-tooth grin.

_What's this guy thinking? _Maka panicked.

* * *

**I'm actually really excited to write this story (: Right now i'm writing like 3 stories at a time so this should be interesting!**

**Kid wasn't in this chapter i'm sorry, he's got a bigger role next chapter so please wait for me!**

**Please review!**

**What did you like about it? What did you hate? Any suggestions? What was your favorite part? How should i continue it? What do you think is gonna happen next?**

**You get the point (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahahah get the punn?)**

_What is this guy thinking? _Maka panicked.

He inched closer, until he was standing right next to her. His smile had disappeared, and he was looking down on her with an uninterested expression, his mouth frowning a little. Maka looked up at him with disturbed eyes, filled with frustration and fear.

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked.

Without answering he looked up at the handle where her dress was stuck. He moved his hands towards the entanglement. She watched him quietly as the boy attempted to do what she could not. He untangled the dress, easily might I add, and let it fall down, finally covering her underwear. She slid her head under the gap, her whole body finally in the room.

"T-Thanks…I guess." She forced herself to say.

He shoved his hands back down into his pockets, a habit he'd grown quite used to, and turned around to walk back over to the couch.

"I don't get why you snuck in, the main entrance is inside the lobby." He grabbed his wine and sat back down, crossing his legs the guy way and placing his free hand over the back of the couch. He smirked. "Unless, you're not supposed to be here."

"H-Huh?" Maka laughed uneasily. "W-What are you talking about of course I'm supposed to be here! I-I was invited but-"

"Whatever, it has nothing to do with me, so I don't care why you're here, invited or not." He stated, taking a sip of his wine.

"Hey, are you old enough to drink that?" She nagged.

"No." He smirked, then took another sip.

_What's with this guy? He looks like he could be on the VIP list, yet he's not doing anything to stop me. _

"What are you still doing here." He pressed.

"I don't understand." Maka told him.

He took another sip. "I know you didn't sneak in here for no reason, so go do whatever it is you're going to do, there's no point in hanging around here." He tried to take another sip, but it was empty. "Damn, ran out."

Maka sighed. _It's true I should be meeting with Liz and the others, but I'm supposed to wait here for them. But I can't tell him that. _She looked down, trying to thinking of an excuse, when one faithfully appeared before her. She noticed that she was still carrying her shoes, and that the strap on the shoe that had gotten caught was ripping. Feeling a slight sense of panic, she sat down and placed the shoe in her lap, trying to tend to it before it completely split in half.

"Shit, if this breaks I can't wear it….!" She whispered to herself, desperately trying to hold the 2 pieces together. _Then I can't go along with the plan. _She sighed _and I was looking forward to it too._

"Huh?" The boy looked over. "You're still here?"

"Shut up." She commanded, looking around for tape or something like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked blandly.

She ignored him. She finally fixed her shoe, tying 2 small strands of thread to keep the strap together, but after the she noticed the bottom of her dress was ripped.

"WHAT?" She began getting depressed. "You've got to be kidding me…" She was almost to tears.

"Sheesh you make a lot of noise." The boy just sat there and watched her struggle.

"My…dress…" She sighed. _I can't go out there with my dress like this, they'll know I snuck in or think I don't belong._

He began to get annoyed and decided to walk over. He got off the couch, dragged his feet over to Maka, who was sitting on the ground in defeat, and kneeled down, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at the ripped cloth that was in her hands, Maka didn't even look up to see that he was hovering over.

"You're worried about _that_ ?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course I am!" She yelled, finally looking up at him with determined eyes. "I can't go out there like this!" _Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are going to be so disappointed. Speaking of them, where are-_

"Maka?"

The door flew open quietly, as to not make a scene. The blonde and the boy beside her looked over to the door to see 3 figures, moving their heads left and right, looking for her, then finally looked down to find her sitting on the floor, the white-haired boy hovering over her.

"We found you!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Oh? Who's that?" Liz asked.

She ignored the question, since she herself didn't know the answer. "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki!" She stood up and walked over to them.

"Sorry it took us a while, some blue-haired creep was trying to follow us." Liz confessed.

_Blue-haired creep…_ they boy thought. He sighed. _What an idiot._

"It's okay." Maka smiled. "Actually, I should be the one apologizing. My dress got ripped and my shoes about to break, even though I fixed it, so I don't know if I can go out there."

All 3 of them looked down as Maka showed them the recent flaws of her outfit.

"I see." Liz replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? It's actually a lot of fun I'm glad we came!" Tsubaki encouraged.

"She can't go out there looking like that, the people out there'll realize something's up." The boy stated, standing up.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka looked at him, surprised at what he just said. Then Liz leaned in to whisper.

"Maka, does he know we snuck in?"

"Yeah k-kind of." She replied uneasily.

"Aw, we were caught~" Patty sang.

"Sorry, he saw me coming through the window." Maka apologized. Now they were all whispering to each other.

"What should we do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmmm." Liz thought. "I guess we should escape now that someone knows."

Maka chuckled. "You guys don't have to do that, for some reason he doesn't want to turn us in. Well, me at least." She admitted.

"For reals~?" Patty sang.

"I'm glad we can stay!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"But Maka." Liz told her.

"It's alright, there'll be other parties for me to crash. Just make sure you stinkbomb in the right place." Maka winked. Tsubaki smiled, happy to finally see Maka hadn't lost her rebellious attitude just yet.

"Yeah, got it." Liz said, winking back. All four of them turned to look at the boy, who was watching them the whole time. "Hey kid, watch over her for us while we're gone kay~~" She told him.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well then bye bye Maka!" Tsubaki said.

"Bye!" Maka yelled back.

"Try not to have _too_ much fun~!" Patty winked.

"P-Patty…" A sweatdrop appeared on her head. Maka turned around, walked past the boy, and took a seat on the couch.

"Geez, I have to babysit you now? How uncool." He complained.

"How about you just leave, I don't need someone to watch over me I can take care of myself." She shot back.

"Yeah, the way you untangled your dress really proved that." He teased.

"L-Leave me alone!" She turned her head away from him.

He walked over and took the seat next to her, sitting as far to the edge as possible. "Did I hear you say stinkbomb earlier?"

She felt her rebellious side shoot through the roof. Just the mention of how they were crashing the party nearly gave her an adrenaline rush. "Why? Interested?" A mischievous smile appeared on her face.

He smirked. "What if I am?"

Her smile turned into a smirk as well. "Ha not likely."

He burst into laughter. "You know, you're not half bad."

She began to laugh too. "Really huh?"

Just as they were laughing, screams were heard on the other side of the door. Immediately, they stopped, looking at the door to try and figure out what was going on. Right before they were about to stand up, the door burst open, breaking off of its hinges, as a black haired boy with 3 stripes on his hair ran into the room, tripping, then falling on his face, soon followed by that blue-haired boy.

"Black Star!" The white-haired boy shouted in surprise. He stood up and walked over to the 2 boys, leaving Maka to sit on the couch.

"Hey Soul! Look who I found!" He moved his head up to look at the so called boy Soul's face, smiling from ear to ear. "Look!" He poked the black-haired boy who was laying under him on his head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop…Black Star." The boy's golden eyes were twitching, as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Haha why Kid? It's so fun!" His pokes became more aggressive.

Suddenly, the boy so-called Kid slipped out from under the so-called Black Star and kicked him.

"DISGUSTED DASH!"

"Ouch! What was that for?"

His eyes were still twitching. "If you're going to poke my head, poke the other side too in a symmetrical way you fool!"

_Symmetrical…? _Maka's mouth was wide open, a sweat drop appeared on her head. _What's with these guys…?_

Suddenly, that overpowering smell entered the room.

"Shit! The stench has found us!" Kid screamed.

"Don't worry! The great Black Star will protect-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, as the stench suffocated his head and he too fainted.

Maka laughed, and the 2 boys who were conscious looked over at her, surprised at her reaction to the situation.

The white-haired boy smirk. "Let me guess." He never meant to finish that question.

She looked into his red eyes and winked. He chuckled.

"Maka! Let's scram!"

Three more figures appeared at the door, rushing in with their fingers squeezing their noses to keep the smell away.

"What's going on in here?" Liz asked. Tsubaki's eyes traveled down, looking at one of the boys, namely, the unconscious one.

"EH? IT'S THAT CREEPER FOLLOWER!" She yelled, pointing at Black Star.

_Geez, I knew it. _Soul sighed.

"A-Are we leaving now?" Maka asked, completely confused by the sudden mash of multiple events occurring at once.

"Yeah, almost forgot, let's get going!" Liz said, walking over Kid and Black Star towards the window, followed by Patty and Tsubaki. Liz opened the window wider, giving them a bigger gap to sneak in through. "Let's go Maka we can't get caught!" Liz's body was already halfway out of the window.

"O-Okay." Maka grabbed her shoes and ran over to the window. Once Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki got through, she was the last one to escape through the window.

She let both her legs slip through the gap, so now she was sitting on the windowsill, lower body outside and upper body inside. Maka took one look back at Soul, who was watching her leave, their eyes met. He stared into her green eyes, and she stared into his red eyes. Neither one was smiling, they both had a blank expression on their face, trying to look deep within each other.

"Come on Maka!" Tsubaki tugged her leg and pulled the rest of Maka's body through the window.

They never stopped staring at each other until Maka was completely out of sight.

"Huh? What just happened?"

Soul moved his eyes from the window, which he was still staring at, to the floor, Black Star finally waking up.

"Did I miss something?"

Soul smirked.

……………….

The 4 girls took a cab back to their apartment building. Before heading into their separate apartments that were right next door to each other, they said their good nights and last comments about how fun the night was, even Maka had fun.

Back in their apartment, Maka and Tsubaki had already showered, and were sitting on the couch together, watching TV. That's when Tsubaki decided to ask.

"Say Maka, you saw that blue-haired boy right?"

Maka looked over at Tsubaki, surprised at her question. "Yeah I did."

Tsubaki smiled. "He was kind of cute don't you think?"

_Is she serious? No, she's got to be kidding, liking him? _Maka thought. "Well, I just know his name is Black Star." She said, trying to avoid the question.

Tsubaki smiled wider. "I'd like to see him again."

"T-Tsubaki…" Maka said uneasily. "I don't know if that's possible."

She changed the subject to Maka. "What about you? How did things go with that boy?"

Maka looked back at the TV, pondering over the question. "Well it wasn't bad if that's what you mean."

"I'm glad." She was way too sincere.

"W-Well, I'm going to sleep. Night Tsubaki." Maka didn't want to go any further with the conversation about the boy named Soul she had just met that night.

"Night." She replied.

……THE NEXT DAY……

"Thanks for letting me sleepover guys. Your mansion was…more symmetrical than I would have thought."

"I hope that's a compliment."

It was the next morning, the day after the gala last night. The story of the stinkbombs was put into the newspaper, and still no one knew who the culprits were, but they were putting up rewards for anyone who could catch them. In his mind, Soul felt slightly badass he knew who caused the stinkbombs but wouldn't turn them in. That would be uncool. Just knowing a secret like that made him feel special enough.

"I left my filthy tuxedo here, if that's okay." Kid said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Soul replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah enough talking let's get some grub!" Black Star shouted, rubbing his stomach.

Now they were all changed out of their tuxedos. Kid was in his black suit, being the president's son he needed a good image. Black Star was in a loose tank top and pants. Soul was wearing pants, a t-shirt, and a black jacket over it. For two rich guys, they definitely didn't dress like it.

"By the way, where _are_ we going to eat?" Kid asked as all 3 of them headed out of the door.

Soul shrugged. "I saw this café down the street from the hotel so I guess we could check that out."

"Hmmm a café, sounds good." Kid said, completely in agreement.

"Who cares where we go! Let's just go already!" Black Star ran outside ahead of them. Once they were all outside, he turned and declared war. "How about we race to the café!"

"No way." Kid said. "I'd be setting a very bad example if I were to participate in that."

"Lighten up Kid, don't be a party pooper." Black Star said.

"No."

"Hmmmm." Black Star was thinking. "A ha!" He had an idea. "Look Kid!" He walked over to a statue in the front yard of Soul's mansion, which was completely symmetrical, until he broke one of the arms off, making it asymmetrical.

"AHHHH!" Kid freaked.

"Oh my, what are you gonna do now!" Black Star teased, waving the statue arm in front of Kid.

"BLACK STAR! FIX IT! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH SUCH AN ASYMMETRICAL STATUE!"

"As if!" Black Star shouted, then ran away from them. "Catch me first Kid!"

Kid grabbed a skateboard, and began chasing after him. "GET BACK HERE! AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FIX THAT HORRIFIC SIGHT!"

Soul sighed. "Not one of your best plans." Then he smirked. "But you did get Kid to join the race, in a way." He walked over to his motorcycle. "Guess it's my turn." He turned the handle, revving the engine, then sped off after the other 2, going towards the café.

…….

"Maka! Table 3 is ready!"

"Coming!"

Maka walked over to the kitchen, greeting Tsubaki as she gave Maka the freshly cooked food. Tsubaki was wearing an apron, and Maka was wearing a waitress' small apron that wrapped around the waist. She had her hair up in pigtails. She picked up the plates and walked out of the kitchen to the dining part of the café.

"Here you go, enjoy your food." She said happily with a smile as she placed the food on the table.

"Thank you." The customers said.

Maka walked back into the kitchen to get coffee for a second table she was waiting. _Looks like today's going to be another smooth day at the café._

…….

"Yo Soul! Finally caught up you slow-poke!" Black Star greeted him loudly.

Kid was hunched over, hands rested on his knees, catching his breath. "I never managed to catch him in time." He started making fun of himself. "I couldn't even do that, I don't deserve to be a president's son, I'm nothing but useless garbage, how vile of me!"

"So this is the café?" Soul looked at the sign.

"Yeah! So let's go!" Black Star burst into the doors.

"Sheesh, be a little more subtle will ya?" Soul commented, walking into the café.

……..

Maka looked towards the entrance happily. _Ah! More customers!_

"Welcome!" She greeted them.

* * *

**So in this i'm making it possible for it to be kind of like royalty, where Kid will be the president's successor instead of another voting or vice president (:**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**This was dedicated to:**

**-animeaddict411 -ScarletRain94 -Rawr**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the pun?)**

"Welcome!" She greeted them.

"Oh, it's you." Soul and Kid said once they followed Black Star into the café and were approached by an over happily waitress/hostess.

"You guys know her?" Black Star asked.

_Of course you don't remember, you were unconscious the whole time. I bet you didn't even notice her when you barged into the room last night. _Soul thought.

Maka's smile fell into a blank face, her expression became filled with mixed expressions. Embarrassment that they're seeing her right now, happy that she got to see them again, confused that she didn't know why they were there they were rich weren't they? and anxious to see how Tsubaki will react when she sees Black Star in the café.

Before she got yelled at for not smiling she put on a subtle on and gestured toward the tables. "Choose any seat and we'll be right with you." She said kindly.

_It's so weird talking to them like this, last night I seemed up to their level in society and now I'm one of the people who's serving them like their butler or maid. _She thought, the embarrassment continued.

Black Star excitedly hurried over to a booth and sat down, choosing a table for them. Kid walked over to the table, eyeing Maka with a raised eyebrow. He was also wondering why she was working there when she was at the gala, surely someone who was invited who was her age did not have a job; but then again, he witnessed her escape so clearly she was not invited. His grumbling stomach made him leave his thoughts though.

Maka just stood there, watching Kid and Black Star choose their table, wondering why the black-haired boy was watching her so cautiously _crap, he remembers me _she thought in her head, getting worried he might turn her in, being one who watched them escape.

"It's okay, I'm gonna tell em to keep their mouth shut."

She hadn't realized Soul had walked closer to her. He was leaning in to whisper quietly, also watching Kid and Black Star.

Maka quickly looked at him, mouth slightly open in amazement he STILL wasn't turning them in, even when there's a reward for it now. He too turned his head to look at her face, his own face smirking.

"So this is the real you." He teased. "No wonder you had to sneak in."

"What about you, surely you can afford better." She felt a little bad she was downgrading the café she worked at but it was true, people of his status should be eating steak for brunch or something like that, at least that's what it seemed to her.

He chuckled. Ignoring her question, he just walked over to the table and joined his other 2 friends. Maka raised an eyebrow _those guys are so weird_ she commented, watching them begin to read the menus that had already been set on the table for them. She shook her head. _Don't think Maka, you're at work and they're just customers _she convinced herself, walking back into the kitchen to tell Tsubaki the 'good news'.

"Hey Tsubaki." She called out to her friend as soon as she got into the kitchen.

Normally, the manager wouldn't allow much mingling between workers and coworkers or workers and customers, but today was a slow day, according to Maka, a smooth day because she didn't have to work as hard.

"Hey Maka!" The black haired girl had her hair up in a ponytail and she was quite skilled at talking and cooking at the same time.

"Guess who showed up at the café today." Maka said, grabbing a new pen and notepad to take orders on.

"Liz and Patty?" She guessed.

Maka smiled. "I'll give you a hint. Blue hair."

Normally, Tsubaki would have dropped whatever it was she was doing once she heard that surprise, but she was a bit more professional than that while she was working. Her expression just changed, her eyes were widened and she gasped slightly. After a while of shock, her face changed to a smile.

"Yay!" She said.

Maka laughed at her friend's expression. "I'll see if I can get you out there." Maka offered, walking out to the 3 boys' table with her notepad and pen ready.

……..

(the same time Maka was talking with Tsubaki)

"So who was that girl?" Black Star asked.

"You don't remember her?" Soul asked.

"Should i?"

"Well…" Soul didn't really know what to answer.

"She was in the room with you wasn't she?" Kid asked Soul.

Soul just yawned and put his head in his hand, elbow propped up on the table, his other arm's forearm placed perpendicular to it on the table, hand holding his elbow. Kid smirked at his reaction.

"And then she escaped with her friends right?"

Soul sighed, a sign telling Kid he was right.

"You know the whole city's looking for those 4 and they've offered a reward for anyone who turns them in. They're calling it a crime." Kid told him, wiping off his smirk into a serious tone.

Black Star kept looking from Kid to Soul, trying to follow the conversation.

Soul smirked. "Can't say we weren't apart of that 'crime' though." He used quotes. "We let them escape after all."

"So turning them in would be turning us in too huh?" That wasn't what Soul meant, but Kid made a good point.

"We gotta keep this a secret you know." Soul showed his sharp teeth in a victorious smile.

Black Star raised an eyebrow, he didn't know the details but he knew enough information to make a comment. "That's not like you Soul usually you'd be the first person to give anyone up to the police just to collect a reward."

It's true, usually when Soul saw 'Wanted' signs around town he would try to find the culprit. It was a pride thing, he liked feeling that he could accomplish something that the police couldn't. He deemed it 'cool' to surpass government. Black Star knew this because he usually helped Soul for the same reason, pride and strength. His version of 'cool' was surpassing God. They were like partners in crime, only on the justice side. Soul also did it to prove to his parents he could leave the high class life and take care of himself.

"Has something caught your attention?" Kid asked in a very professional tone.

The sound of clacking footsteps got their attention and all 3 boys turned their head.

"Here are your waters." Maka was holding a tray with one hand that had 3 glasses of waters on it and used her other hand to place them on the table one by one. "If you would like something else to drink please let me know. Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and eggs and hash browns and orange juice and fruit and more bacon!" Black Star shouted.

"O-Okay." A sweatdrop appeared on Maka's head. "And you?" She turned to Kid.

"Do you have cubed fruit?"

Another sweatdrop. "We can cut them into cubes." _What's wrong with these guys? That one's a pig, this one's the symmetrical idiot, and the third one…_ she looked at Soul. "And you?"

"Chicken and fries."

Maka mentally sighed. _Phew, a normal one._

"Okay your food will be ready soon." She smiled and walked away. _I wonder how I'm going to get Tsubaki to see them._

…….

"That wasn't half bad." Black Star said lazily, leaning back into his seat and patting his stomach.

"You're really lucky you exercise a lot you'd be some fatass by now you know." Soul commented, taking a sip of his water.

Black Star smiled.

"Well this meal was quite delightful but what do you think we should do now?" Kid asked, wiping his mouth.

"Hey stop talking like that it's really creepy." Black Star commented.

"Well I AM the president's son." Kid replied.

"So, hell if anyone cares about that." He said.

Kid shrugged.

"Be right back, I gotta take a leak." Soul stated casually and stood up to find the bathroom.

Kid smirked. "Sheesh, he's so bold." He raised his hand. "Check please!"

………

"Ahh~~! Finally!" Maka stretched her arms above her head after giving the check to Kid and took her waitress apron off. "Our shifts are finally over Tsubaki!"

"Yeah!" Tsubaki smiled. "Here you go Jacqueline." The black haired girl stood aside and let her friend take over the stove, Jacqueline was good with fire and always took over the stove.

"So what're your plans for the rest of the day?" Kim asked them, putting on her own apron.

"That's a good question." Maka said.

"Well bye Kim bye Jacqueline!" Tsubaki waved to them and started to head out with Maka. "Oh wait, I almost forgot something, just go ahead of me for a while Maka."

"Sure thing." Maka waved bye and left the kitchen.

She was wearing her red skirt and a long sleeve white shirt. She sighed. _I guess I couldn't get Tsubaki to see Black Star again. Speaking of those guys, where was Soul when I walked over? _As if someone from above heard her thoughts, she mindlessly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" She quickly apologized, taking a step back.

"It's fine." His voice was really familiar and the boy she had run into turned around and looked at Maka's face. Of course, his hands were in his pockets. "Heh, we gotta stop bumping into each other." His pun was not intended.

"Yeah." She didn't know how to respond to that.

Soul scanned her outfit. "You're not wearing that stupid apron. Maka was it, is your shift over?" He asked.

Her eyebrow twitched. "It's not stupid." She quickly composed herself. "And yes, my shift's over."

He smirked. "Good." He swung his arm around her neck and put her in a playful headlock. "Why don't you hang out with us today."

"W-What?" She squeaked, trying to break free of his headlock. "N-No way! I barely even know you! Besides me and Tsubaki-" She cut herself off, she remembered her small promise to Tsubaki.

"Come on don't be so scared, I already told em to keep you guys a secret so they're not gonna turn you in." He finally let her out of the headlock and she stumbled a little, trying to get her balance with her now free head.

"Why do you want to hang out anyways?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Why not, we both got time on our hands, it'd be a shame to waste it." Maka sighed. Soul motioned with his hand to follow and reluctantly she did.

"Oh you brought the girl with you." Kid teased, smiling crookedly.

"Yeah she's hanging with us today." He smirked.

Maka just stood there, a little embarrassment creeping onto her face in the shade of pink. To hide it she turned her head and looked back over the kitchen to see her tall developed friend standing there and looking around for Maka.

"Tsubaki I'm over here!" Maka caught her attention and waved her over.

Tsubaki gladly walked over, wearing a casual white tank top dress. _I wonder why she's over there. _She asked herself, seeing Maka talking with those guys. Tsubaki finally caught up to the table, not noticing Black Star was there.

Maka grabbed Tsubaki's arms. "This is Tsubaki she's a friend of mine." She introduced heard, grinning.

"Hi!" She waved, and then caught sight of the blue-haired boy. _Is that…?_ She thought.

Black Star was leaning back with his arms behind his head, turning it to look at the girl. "Hey! You're that girl from the party that I saw!"

"Well…actually you chased us." Tsubaki admitted.

Kid smacked his forehead. _Geez Black Star you never change do you._

He grinned. "Nice to see ya again!"

Maka smiled at herself, sensing how happy Tsubaki felt to have seen him again. She was proud of herself to have been able to help with that happiness.

"Is she coming too?" Kid asked Soul.

"Yeah guess so."

"Well it was nice to meet you both but I'm sorry I can't join you I have to meet up with my father." Kid stood up and scooted out of the seat. "I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." He waved bye as he walked outside of the café to get his skateboard.

"Huh?" Maka's eyes followed Kid out the door. She turned to Soul. "He left."

"It happens a lot. He just disappears most of the time." Soul said.

"Well I guess that just leaves us! But don't worry at least I'M here!" Black Star punched his thumb into his chest.

_He's really conceited isn't he…_Maka thought.

"Anyways let's go, we're probably being a nuisance to the café." Soul said, and ticked his head toward the door, motioning them to follow him.

………..

"Y-You can't be serious…." Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul were standing outside of the café a few blocks down the street.

* * *

**I have to admit I love writing this story, even if it is a little rough. Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter's gotten long enough. The next set of Soul Eater dub have come out :D watch it guys.**

**Liz and Patty were only mentioned in this chapter so don't worry of course they'll be apart of the next chapter. By the way, cubes are symmetrical.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Sugarpie-chan**

**Waterblossemangel13**

**Conspectus**

**Rawr**

**Animejunnkie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the pun?)**

**By the way for those who asked me questions via review, I have PM (private messaged) your answer because I feel that would be faster than waiting for me to answer in my updates of chapters. If you would like me to answer in my updates of chapters please tell me so I'd be happy to :D**

"Y-You can't be serious…." Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul were standing outside of the café a few blocks down the street.

"There's just no way we can all fit onto this motorcycle." Maka continued to complain.

"This was YOUR idea." He told her.

____

_-FLASHBACK-_

_They all exited out of the café and were now walking down the street towards a nearby parking lot._

"_Well we're out so what do we do now." Black Star exclaimed. _

_All of them went into silence as their minds each got carried into their own thoughts. If this was a movie, the quietness would have been emphasized with a breeze that blows a leaf in front of them, making it do a loop-de-loop._

"_I have an idea!" Maka shouted. _

_Everyone looked at her with curious eyes. She seemed pretty peppy for someone who had been reluctant on the idea of them all hanging out. 'Criminals' hanging out with witnesses who were part of a complete opposite class who could turn them in any moment does that to her._

"_What is it?" Tsubaki asked._

"_I hear the carnival's in town what about we go to that!"_

"_Carnival?" Soul asked, his tone was skeptical, like it was a lame idea._

"_What's wrong with that?" Maka asked due to his tone, cocking up an eyebrow._

"_I never said there was anything wrong with it." He shot back._

"_Actually, a carnival sounds nice." Tsubaki said softly, smiling._

"_Yeah sounds great let's get going!" Black Star yelled._

"_Well, it's on a boardwalk by the beach, kind of like a giant pier I guess. We're pretty deep in the city so it's a little far." Maka said reluctantly._

_Soul raised an eyebrow. "It's out of the city? Like in the suburbs?"_

_Tsubaki chuckled. "Not really. It's a little like the countryside I suppose you could say, it's much more open than this crowded city." She said sweetly._

**A/N: if you're a little confused think of the boardwalk from Jersey Shore just, more rides and more town-like (:**

"_This carnival is actually where we first met Liz and Patty right Tsubaki?" Maka said excitedly._

"_That's right! We haven't been to it since then huh?"_

"_I guess not now that you bring it up." Maka sighed._

_When Liz and Patty were kicked out they wandered the city streets living their lives by mugging people and soon became con artists. They once ran into a fellow mugger who told them that carnivals were easy to trick people because they were constantly having 'too much fun' and such so they wouldn't notice. Eager to have easy targets for once, they pickpocketed the informant before heading out to the carnival. Once they got there they began to steal and trick until they tried to pickpocket Maka and Tsubaki. Unlike those who would yell and scream at them to return what they took, Maka and Tsubaki's soft natures looked beyond their sly façade and asked what no one dared to ask, WHY. Why are they like this, why are they trying to steal, what happened in the past. Of course they asked it kindly, because they were curious._

_All 4 of them sat down as Liz and Patty began telling them their story. Back then, Maka and Tsubaki had already considered leaving their family and were eager to hear what would become of them if they had ended up leaving. Their first thoughts after seeing Liz and Patty were (thank goodness we haven't left yet, we wouldn't want to live like that) but once they all talked about it they had come to the conclusion that if they all pulled through they could live together. Maka and Tsubaki spent the rest of that year earning enough money to afford 2 months rental for an apartment so that all four of them could live there. Once they left and moved into the apartment Liz and Patty got jobs as well and now here they are, almost living together._

_Black Star yawned dramatically. "This is getting boring, so are we going or not?"_

_Maka shot him a look, warning him not to be cocky again. "We need to figure out a way to get there."_

"_Take a bus."_

"_Well, the bus stops aren't really near there either." Tsubaki said._

"_What about this?" Soul asked._

_They all stopped walking and looked at him, and the vehicle in front of him. They had reached their destination._

_-END FLASHBACK-Maka POV-_

And now here they were, discussing in front of his orange motorcycle.

"THIS wasn't my idea!" I said, pointing to the motorcycle. "My idea was to go to the carnival!"

"Well then how do you suppose we get there?"

"I don't know a plane or something!" Clearly I was being sarcastic.

"GAHHH!"

Everyone turned to Black Star.

"You're all such slow-pokes there's no way someone like me can hang around you guys!" He began storming off. Where was he going?

"Wait, where are you going?" Tsubaki asked as if she read my mind.

"To the carnival DUH." He yelled back.

Seriously? He doesn't even know where it is does he…?

"Someone should go with him if he's alone he's gonna try and get into fights." Soul said nonchalantly.

I looked at Tsubaki. This was a PERFECT chance for them to be alone together. I've known Tsubaki for a long time, only someone with her personality could deal with someone like Black Star, it seemed they were fated to be together. Plus she knows where it is so she could definitely lead him there. I had, after all, promised her I would try to get them together, no matter how shy she would be about it.

"Go on Tsubaki, we'll meet you there." I pressed.

"W-What?" She looked at me, a small expression of worry on her face. That's just like her to act so innocently. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry just text me when you're there or something!" I waved bye to her, trying to emphasize how badly I was trying to push her to go.

"O-Okay." She nodded and slowly turned around before running after Black Star. "Wait!" She yelled towards him. I could tell she was reluctant about it, but eager at the same time.

Soul looked at me. "Oi what was that for?"

I smiled, looking back at the direction Tsubaki and Black Star ran off to. I was proud I had fulfilled my promise.

"It would be nice if Black Star could return Tsubaki's feelings." I said blankly. "Oh!" I gasped, covering my mouth after I realized what I had said. Was it okay to have accidentally slipped Tsubaki's secret to Soul? No, no excuses. Or maybe it was already obvious? No, she's too shy to show feelings like that.

Soul smirked, making a hmph noise. "Unfortunately Black Star's not one to show his deep emotions so if he does, we won't be able to tell."

"Huh?" I took my hand off my mouth and looked at Soul, who was staring after Tsubaki and Black Star as well. It didn't surprise me that he ended up hearing what I said, but his answer surprised me. It seemed impossible to me, to completely hide your feelings. Surely something would give it away. But he did have a point, Black Star was loud and obnoxious, maybe it was possible. Wow, I really am a hopeless romantic.

He sighed, releasing his smirk. "Sheesh, running ahead of me again." He said.

_Again?_ I smiled, still looking at his face. "Come on, we should follow them." I said, turning towards the orange motorcycle. Just as I was about to get on his hand caught my wrist and stopped me in my tracks. I turned around. His face was still emotionless but it was a little tense.

"I never said I was going to the carnival." His tone was tense, sort of, controlling.

-Normal POV-

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to go?" Maka asked, her tone a little harsher than she expected, but she did not regret that.

"Hmph, as if someone like me could ever go to that."

_Someone like him…?_ She stared at him for a while, trying to process everything in her head but no matter how hard she tried it never happened, so she asked the most obvious question a person could ask in this situation.

"Why?"

Hoping he would answer the question, her eyes softened as she looked into his eyes. He sighed and let go of her wrist, putting the hand back into his pocket.

_Of course she doesn't get it. I grew up with caviar and champagne, families like mine don't go to places like carnivals._ He thought in his head. His family would think it was probably dirty and filled with riots, definitely not a place for an Evans. There was also one other fact that bugged him._ It's out of the city... I wonder what that's like._ Being part of an upperclass family, he had been strictly confined to the city. Then again, the last time he had tried to escape was when he was younger and oblivious. Since then his parents had made it clear not to rebel, so he had given up a while ago, accustomed to the lifestyle he has now. _Now huh…_now he was older, much more capable of getting away with it. He still wanted to escape, but like this? No, he couldn't reveal to this carefree girl how weak and restricted his lifestyle was. She was way too innocent.

"Nevermind." He turned his head, trying to avoid her gaze.

Still determined to follow Tsubaki and Black Star, Maka promptly pushed Soul aside and threw one leg over the motorcycle, sitting herself down and grabbing the handles. She looked around, concentrating hard so she could hopefully find out how to turn it on and drive away.

He quickly rebounded the push and removed one hand out of his pocket and put it on top of hers, grabbing the handle to prevent her from leaving. But he didn't have to worry about that, she didn't even have a license. Not that he knows anyways.

"What do you think you're doing?" He pressed.

She looked up at his expression. He had an eyebrow raised and his eyelids drooped halfway over his eyes as he was looking down at her. Her own facial expression consisted of a pouting mouth and frustrated eyes.

"I'm going to the carnival what does it look like I'm doing." She shot back.

He smirked. "Can you even drive one of these things." He knew the answer of course. She was a girl, and to him, incapable of handling his bike's beauty.

The tension in her face left as she pondered over his comment. He was right, she never really took the time to learn how to drive. She always had Liz drive them places. But after that giant bluff of threatening to just drive away with his motorcycle, how was she going to respond to that question?

"Well I can drive better. A motorcycle like this should be easy." _Yeah, that sounds about right_ she thought. It wasn't completely a lie, a motorcycle was the same as a bike to her, except without the constant use of pedals._ All I have to do is turn it on and just sit there and let it drive, right?_

He chuckled, there was no way he was going to believe she could drive anything better than his motorcycle. "How old are you anyways, 12? 13?" He was teasing her by now, unintentionally stalling.

The pout came back. "I'm SIX-TEEN thank you very much."

He smirked, satisfied that his little trick had worked. It would've been uncool to hang with a girl much younger than him.

"Cool." Was his only answer.

She was getting fed up. _At this idiot's rate we won't be able to catch up. But they're on foot so if we drive…wait no, maybe they found a taxi to take them._ She thought.

"Why'd you ask, are you like 30 or something?" I teased right back.

He laughed. "How did you know I was a 30 year old pedophile who enjoys getting together with 16-year olds who wear boring white underwear?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Maka pounced with the speed of a cheetah. She jumped off the bike and prepared her right hand into a fist and began to punch him. Soul himself had reflexes too and caught the punch with the palm of his hand and enclosed his fingers around it, holding her fist like a ball.

He smirked. "Just kidding. I'm 17." He said swiftly and smoothly, which caught Maka off guard and he released his hold on her as she stumbled backwards a little at her new freedom. She sat back down on the bike like it was a chair, both legs on one side. She looked up at him with that childish face again.

"That wasn't funny." She turned her head to avoid her gaze. "You know we really should start going to the carnival." Maka tried to change the subject.

"Then take me there." He taunted and threw the keys underhand to her. She noticed the jingle and caught the keys with both of her hands.

_Great, what am I supposed to do?_ She sighed._ He probably figured out it was a bluff. _She looked up at him. He was waiting for her to do something. She hated being wrong, even if she had put herself in this position. What she hated more was losing or giving up, but it seemed like the only way she could get his butt moving and drive them both over there.

"I-I…" _How do I say 'I can't drive I was only lying because I was trying to bluff?_ "I'm not used to driving with a motorcycle I'd rather have you take us." _Great, I ended up lying again, well, partially. I do want him to drive…well, mostly because I can't._

Soul laughed inside at how hard she was trying not to give up on the lie and he had to admit he kind of envied her courage and perseverance. However, he was still unsure if he should go out of the city with her. Disobeying his parents was one thing, but going off with this girl he barely knew? Naturally he didn't care whether or not she just met her, Maka had unconsciously interested him and he didn't mind being with her. But the one thing that kept nagging him was of course, the difference in lives.

He was part of a musical family, generations of talent, money, fame, parties, and performances in front of the world's most important people. She was well, he didn't really know where she came from but judging from last night he could tell it definitely was not from a high status, otherwise she wouldn't have had to sneak in. She was careless, reckless, an impulsive kind of person. At least, that's what she seemed like to him. Black Star was the same in that sense, only a little more up front about it so Soul was used to being around someone like that. But this girl in front of him seemed to be on a completely different level than his childhood friend. Unknowingly, he let his smirk fall and was now staring with a blank expression, looking a little troubled.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Her voice brought him back out of his thoughts. He tried his best not to show his problems so he did a subtle smirk.

"Yeah I'm fine." As soon as those words came out of his mouth his cell phone rang. _Damnit…seriously? _Soul thought. He had a pretty good idea on who was calling because only one person would call him instead of text him or just straight up tell him in person.

Maka's eyes looked at his pocket, the source of the ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked.

Soul was anxious to get away. He stuck his hand in his pocket and silenced the phone. "Nevermind that." He walked closer to the bike and grabbed Maka's leg.

"Hey what are you-?"

He threw her leg over the motorcycle to the otherside so that she was now straddling it. He pushed her to the back and jumped onto the bike himself, straddling it in front of her. He took the keys from her and turned the engine on, grabbing the handles. Inside, Maka was happy they were FINALLY able to leave.

"Do you need a helmet." It wasn't a sincere question, more like something Soul felt he was forced to say.

"Y-Yeah please." She felt a little embarrassed to need a helmet but he asked and she answered. Since this was a boy she had never ridden with, nor known for that long, she felt it would be best to be safe than…

"Sorry." Maka freaked a little inside. "Don't got one."

"What?" _He drives all this time without a helmet! That's so insane!_ She thought.

Once again his cell phone began ringing. _Crap, if I don't get out of here they'll start looking for me. Or worse, they'll find me._

"So where do I go?" He revved the engine with the handle bar.

Maka still felt unsure if she should be riding with him now, without a helmet. Soul sensed her fear.

"Calm down will ya I'm not a bad driver." Something in his voice persuaded her enough, and she felt safe all of a sudden. It wasn't his usual harsh voice, nor was it forcing her to believe him. "Just tell me where to go."

She extended one arm to the left and pointed. "Just go down that street and you'll reach an open road. That's pretty much AHHHH!"

Soul had already began driving the motorcycle towards the direction she pointed out. The sudden speed scared Maka and on reflex she wrapped her arms around and grabbed his waist as tight as she could, holding on for dear life. The sudden squeeze of her arms around his torso made Soul's body twitch and freeze a little, but he shook it off.

"This must be your first time on a motorcycle." He teased, hoping that this time she would admit it and also admit she couldn't drive.

"S-Sort of." Maka gave up. She was completely frightened at the new experience. The speed, the wind, the boy that was her only hope of surviving. The boy she had felt clinging to him for life was the only way to calm her fears.

The adrenaline rush she felt was taking over her body. Soul of course was too use to driving it to have an adrenaline rush, but he still had one. Why? There was a girl hanging onto him from behind, hanging on his lower torso, and it was the first time he had had a girl sit with him on the motorcycle. But it's not like he was going to tell her she was the first girl to ride with him, that would be uncool.

"You can't drive can you?" He pressed, continuing to question her until she finally admitted it head on instead of implying it.

"W-Well…" _What the hell, there's no point in lying._ She thought. _Besides, he can probably tell._

He smirked, and somehow she felt it. "You don't have your license? Aren't you 16?"

Her blood rushed to her face. "S-Shut up! I never really felt the need to get one that's all!" Her plan was to defend herself no matter what. Even if she was getting a little embarrassed that he had his license and she didn't. She sighed, knowing she didn't really have anything to impress him or any other guy with. It reminded her she can't drive, she wasn't completely developed, she was only a bookworm who played by the rules, she didn't have the most high paying job, and….

"Well I guess that's to be expected of someone who wears such boring white underwear." He brought her undergarments up again in a tease.

Maka felt anger and a comeback running through her veins. "I guess driving a shit motorcycle like this is to be expected of someone who needs to hit the gym." As emphasis she punched his lower torso a little, making his upper body fall forward a little at the action and Maka smiled in satisfaction.

The truth was, he was fit. Not just fit, but practically ripped. Not as much as his friend Black Star but he was getting there. Soul knew he had a good build, and she was just finding a way to get back at him, so he let her have it when he could have easily flexed and hurt her fist in the attempt of punching him.

"Oi oi flatty…" He said in a be-careful tone. "You shouldn't do that to people."

"FLATTY?" She punched his abs again, but this time he flexed, ready for it and her fist did not do much damage, he barely flinched. Determined, she aimed a little lower. "Sheesh you probably don't have much either!" She said defiantly.

She was definitely going to get revenge.

She moved her hands away from his torso, squeezing and holding onto it with her biceps, inner elbows, and forearms only. Her hands traveled far below the torso, below the belly button. She reached for his pants zipper and tried to unbutton it first.

"H-HEY DON'T-!" He yelled.

Too late.

...

"Did you reach him?"

He put the phone down, hanging up.

"No."

"Sheesh, our little puppy's always skipping out like this. I think we need to put his leash back on, wouldn't you agree?" She smirked.

He looked over to her. "He's 17 mother, you shouldn't be calling him that, especially since he's your son." He replied cautiously.

Her smile left and turned to a frown. "If a puppy misbehaves, you should put a leash on it, that's all i'm saying."

"Mother." He warned her.

She took a sip of her wine and stood up. "We should tell them your brother will not be joining you this time." She walked towards the door and stopped right before exiting the room. "That makes his 8th skip. Instead of having YOU talk to him, i think i'll have that honor tonight."

"Don't be too rough, he's still a kid."

She smirked. "The concert's about to start you should get ready, Wes." And with that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

He sighed.

_There's no reason for Soul to compare us, we live the same way. Controlled and confined._

* * *

**Hahahah i just thought i'd add that little tidbit at the end (:**

**oh and i don't know much about motorcycles so sorry if the information is wrong!**

**please keep reviewing my muse loves reviews :D**

**Dedicated to:**

**Conspectus  
Afgncaap8  
sugerpie-chan  
thearistocrat  
RebelAngel91210**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

**PS: for the readers who believe Maka's out of character my bad this is an AU so I needed to use something other than MAKA CHOP but I'll find something similar hahaha.**

**For those of you who miss Kid I GREATLY APOLOGIZE I was way too caught up with that one moment but here he is!**

After saying his goodbyes Kid exited the café to get his skateboard. He had left it leaning in one of the bike railings, the one in the middle to be exact. Hands in the pocket of his black suit, he rode down the streets towards City Hall. A meeting was being held there and President Shinigami was the guest of honor, Death City being his hometown. Kid was also invited to the meeting, and if it weren't for the symmetry of the architecture of the building, he would not have come. This would have been a scene where So Crazy would play in the background.

He had lived slightly on the outskirts of town, in a mansion that was of course, symmetrical. Even as a child he was a very able and sophisticated boy so he lived by himself most of the time, along with numerous maids and butlers that would rarely bother him. Since he had been close to the city all his life, he knew all the detours and shortcuts that he used so often to disappear in one place and appear in another quickly, this was no exception.

He made a swift turn down an alley. He had calculated his speed and the distance so that he could get to City Hall on time. Kid was after all a perfectionist. Halfway down the alley he heard a shuffling noise and he turned his head around hoping to catch a glimpse, but he saw nothing. He shrugged it off and continued down the alley.

BANG.

"Huh?" He felt something fly past his head. It was fast and close it almost grazed his skin or touched his hair. The surprise didn't completely catch him off guard, he had expected something to happen after he heard the rustling noise. He stopped and took one foot off of his skateboard, looking around him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Silence clouded the alley for only a few minutes, while he was patiently waiting for a response.

"Ow…."

Kid turned his head and looked at a pile of garbage bags sitting right next to a dumpster.

"…it hurts…"

_Is that a girl?_ He could see a figure laying on top of the bags but he wasn't sure.

"someone…help…"

She was barely whispering. Her voice was hoarse and she sounded weak.

Kid got off his skateboard completely and slammed his foot on one side, making the other side lift up so he could catch it with one hand. He held it with one hand like a book, bending his wrist inward so the board was in between his hip and his arm as he walked over to the girl.

She was clearly visible now. Bright blonde hair, huge rack, wearing shorts and a jacket. She was sprawled all over the top of the garbage bags face up like she had fainted or something.

_What should I do, I can't just leave her here, but at this rate I'll be late for sure._ Kid thought. It was a choice between two of his most noble characteristics, punctuality or helping citizens.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing his board so it was leaning against the wall, he himself leaning over to check on her.

A wide, evil grin took over her face. "I'm awesomeee~~!" Her voice became sing-song when she began to giggle violently.

"Hey there boy, don't move or I'll shoot."

Kid felt something cold press against his head. Unafraid he turned around so he was now facing the gun head on. The girl holding him at gunpoint was a tall dirty blonde who looked similar to the girl all over the garbage bags. She was wearing jeans and the same jacket, her blue eyes were greedy.

"Are you going to shoot?" Kid knew how not many people would dare to pull a trigger on him; no one would want to face the wrath of his father.

"Oi, don't test us kid." The tall one warned him.

He chuckled at the joke. Did she know 'kid' was his name?

"What's so funnnyy~~?" The girl on the bags sang, putting up another gun to the back of his head.

"Do you know who I am?" It was clear now, he was toying with them, trying to turn the tables around as if it was HIM putting them at gunpoint, not the other way around.

"Eh? How should we know! You're just some kid it doesn't matter to us!" She smirked.

Once again, he chuckled at her unintended pun.

"Oi oi you shouldn't be laughing in this situation~~" The short blonde warned.

Kid's face became serious. "Are you going to rob me?"

It was the tall girl's turn to laugh. "I wonder about that." She joked.

"Sorry, I don't have money on me right now. You should come back to me later." Kid had his hands in his pocket as he turned his head to walk away but stopped when the tall blonde shoved his back against the wall. Now the two girls had both of their guns pointing at each of his golden eyes. He felt fear creep up behind him, even if he was the president's son and no one dare kill him, being his son also made him a precious target.

Now that they were both in front of them, he could see their faces a little better. _They seem familiar…_ he pondered over the thought. A smirk grew on his face. _That's right, they're that girl's friends. Her name was Maka right? _

"What are you so smiley about?" The tall one asked cautiously.

There was nothing to fear. "You two were at the gala last night. You escaped through the window am I correct?" _I hope I'm right_ he double thought his question.

"Heh, I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded.

"You sure ask a lotta questions kid~~!" The short one stated in that sing-song voice. He mentally laughed at the pun that seemed unavoidable.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't know? You were with another girl with black hair, looking for, Maka was it?" The facial expression on their faces gave it away.

"Who are you?" The tall one demanded, putting the gun to his temple. Kid shivered a little at how cold the metal was.

His facial expression changed to fake sadness. "You don't remember me, I'm hurt. After all I was in the room too."

The two girls raised an eyebrow. _Is he lying to us? _The tall one thought.

"Prove it." She said.

Kid shrugged. "There isn't much to prove anything with." He said in a disappointed tone. "But if memory serves you were chased by a blue-haired boy whom you found in the room along with a white-haired boy and Maka right?"

She lowered her gun, letting her arm droop to her side. The other one did the same and looked at her sister.

"Liz~?" She asked curiously.

"Damnit Patty we got caught." Liz said through clenched teeth. She backed away with her sister, ready to make a run for it.

"Caught?" Kid raised an eyebrow. The two blondes stopped their escape. Kid laughed, which confused them. "I never said I was going to turn you in, you made that assumption on your own."

"Huh?" The two sisters said simultaneously. _What's this kid talking about we didn't assumer anyth- okay yeah maybe a little. _Liz thought.

_Seeing the way they tried to mug me I can see that their lifestyle is completely different than those who were invited to the gala, like myself. _He sighed. _It's a shame we let people like them sneak out without consequences. Clearly all four of those girls snuck in it's quite obvious; just knowing that makes me a 'partner-in-crime'. Oh no, what have I become a delinquent? I'm the first son I should have prevented this, no. I should have stopped it! I'm a heap of embarrassment, a pile of poop, I have no right to be the president's son. They should just turn me into some eco-friendly recyclable coffee cup. _

His train of thoughts quickly changed from assessing the two girls to the memory of his failure to capture them last night. He slowly slid his body down, propping himself up on his shins and hands, his thighs parallel to his calves and his back completely straight like a tabletop. He hung his head and looked at the ground. "I'm hopeless completely hopeless…." He groaned.

"Hey don't say that~!" Patty was a very upbeat person. She walked over and kneeled beside Kid, patting him on the back.

"Oi Patty what are you doing?" Liz screamed worriedly.

"Ha-ha~! Look at him sis' he looks so lame~!" She sang.

"I-I don't think you should be saying stuff like that Patty…" _He could turn us in any moment after all, even if he said he wouldn't. _"I don't think you should get on his bad side…" _We'll be done for!_

They could faintly hear it, but was he…crying?

"I've failed…I can't go on…not like this…" He kept telling himself.

Liz was getting sick of it. "Patty." She motioned her index finger, telling her sister to come over to her. Once Patty was away from Kid and right next to Liz, her sister leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Hey, this brat knows about our little stunt last night at the gala. I think you got the right idea going."

"Right idea~?" Patty asked.

"Keep comforting him, that'll get on his good side. We should come to good terms with him." She smiled and the two of them both returned to Kid, each kneeling on either side of him, patting him on the back.

"Hey there don't be so down I'm sure you're not as bad as you think!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah~!" Patty backed her up.

Kid lifted his head up and looked at them both with hopeful eyes, filled with tears. "You really mean that?" He asked.

"Of course we do! Now come on wipe that look off your face it's a beautiful day today!" Liz laughed uneasily.

After using one of his sleeves to wipe his eyes, he stood up and straightened himself out.

"Sorry you both had to see me like that." He quickly apologized. "What were your names again?" He politely asked.

"Patty~!" The short haired blonde's hand shot up in the air.

"I'm Liz." The other one smiled.

He smirked, anxious to see their reaction when he told them his name. "I'm Kid."

_Seriously...?_ Patty's eyes were wide open and her mouth was in an 0 in amazement. Liz had a sweatdrop down her head. _Now i get why he was laughing...unless that's not really his name?_

Satisfied with their reactions, he remembered something and looked at his watch. "Crap I'm almost 15 minutes late!" He walked over to the wall and grabbed his skateboard, throwing it flat on the ground.

"Wait where are you going?" Liz asked.

"It was nice to see you two again, but I really should get going." He pushed the ground with one foot, the wheels began rolling forward as he lifted one hand by his head to wave goodbye. "Later." Soon he had left the alley.

"Sis is he~"

Liz turned her head from Kid to Patty and nodded.

"Yeah, the first guy to get away from us without a scratch." She smirked at the thought. "I like guys like him." She stated.

The two stood up from kneeling down and began walking out of the alley in the opposite direction as Kid, stuffing their guns in their pockets.

"We should get going, Maka and Tsubaki's shifts should've ended by now."

"Yeah~!"

* * *

**One of the shorter chapters i hope you enjoy the break from the novel long chapters (:**

**And so ends the vague story of when the Thompson sisters mugged the Shinigami, except in a different sense of course hahaha.**

**Please keep reviewing ! I love you all!**

**Dedicated to:**

**thearistocrat  
TheNextAliceOwO  
sugerpie-chan  
Afgncaap8  
StarNight888**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (haha get the punn?)**

**EDIT:**** Before i edited the chapter i realized that i had added the group **_**StarCrew, **_**that group is strictly only for 'Soul Purpose' and being the idiot i was i tried multitasking and got them mixed up so here is my edited version sorry! I know you guys don't like reading these author comments but this chapter only IT IS IMPORTANT YOU READ ALL OF THEM. please and thank you!**

"H-HEY DON'T-!" He yelled.

Too late.

Maka's POV

_I did it! _I aimlessly thought. _I undid the button and zipper! I can't believe I…_my facial expression turned to disgust. _Ew, that's so gross. _My arms still wrapped around him, I could feel his body relax. I moved my hands back around his lower body, still hanging on for dear life.

"So now what."

He sounded so careless, like the question was almost rhetorical. I was surprised, shouldn't he be freaking out or something? Or is he trying to hide it. Either way he had a point, I got my revenge. I wasn't really satisfied enough to call it revenge, rather, it was almost like being in a fist fight and throwing only a slap to the arm in response to a punch in the face. I sighed, I guess it was a little childish to overreact like that. It wasn't intentional, but I just huffed and gave him silence as an answer.

"Were you not expecting boxers underneath?" He teased. I could tell by his voice he was smirking. "Pervert."

_PERVERT? _What's this guy trying to do, irritate me again? _No! I won't fall for it! _I thought determinedly. _All I wanted was revenge. Besides, who would want to have sleazy intentions about you? _That's what I was about to say, but that sounded more like something he would say to me, the last sentence anyways. He'd probably use my own comeback against me sometime later.

"Oh, the silent treatment?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Sheesh, how uncool."

"Shut up." I defended.

"Hey, long time no see." He joked.

"What's that supposed to be some kind of pun?"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a pun." He replied casually.

"Shut up." I repeated.

"Anyways, am I almost there?"

"No, we haven't even left the city yet!"

He groaned. "This is such a pain."

"Turn right here." I let go one arm to point straight ahead to an upcoming traffic light.

"Where's 'here'? Left or right?" He asked.

"I just said right!" I shouted clearer so he would hear me this time.

"You said 'right here!'" He quoted me.

"Well I meant turn right at this upcoming stoplight!"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

I was getting ticked off, the nerves in my head felt like they were being danced on. "SOUL YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as we turned right, finally leaving the city.

….

"Oi…wake up…"

"Huh?" My eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry at first, but as my vision began to clear, I could see some of my surroundings.

It was bright, even though it had already become nighttime. I heard loud music and the noise of rides and people. I could smell food. It had seemed that it was after all of those other observations I finally realized that the side of my head was resting against something. I lifted my head off of it and sat straight up, rubbing my eyes.

"Finally." I heard him say.

I was still sitting on the back of the motorcycle, he was still centimeters away from me and his head was turned, eyes looking at me with that careless expression while he sat still in front of me.

"Huh? We're at the carnival already?" I asked with a lazy voice.

"What do you mean 'already' I've been driving for hours it's gotten dark out." He lectured me.

"I told you it was far."

"At least you got to sleep." He complained.

"Sorry." I reluctantly apologized. "Wait! How did you know where to go?"

"As soon as we got out of the city there were an endless amount of signs. This carnival must be a pretty big deal." He commented while getting off the bike.

He put a hand out for me to help me get off and I ignored it, getting off the bike by myself. Who does he think I am some damsel in distress?

"Are Black Star and Tsubaki here?" I asked to break the silence.

He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"Geez, where could they be?" I asked, turning my head around to see if I could spot them somewhere in the huge crowds.

"Who knows." He replied. I looked back at him to see one hand in his pocket and him rubbing the back of his head with this lazy expression on his face.

"Hey, can't you look the least bit excited?" I put my hands on my hips to emphasize my seriousness.

He put his hand back into his pockets and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. The look on his face told me he didn't want to. What was he thinking? It's a carnival how can you not be excited? I'm not psychic or anything but I could tell he was probably thinking about something. I was curious, but it probably didn't have anything to do with me so I drove my thoughts away from that.

"Whatever." I turned away from him and took my phone out of my pocket to see if Tsubaki had texted me, only to see there was no service here. _That's odd_, I began to walk around the parking lot, holding my phone high and low to try and get a signal.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm trying to get a signal so I can text Tsubaki." I replied without looking at him. "Come on, come on." I chanted.

This went on for a few more minutes before someone said anything. "Hey guys whatcha doin?"

Soul still had his hands in his pockets, and looked at the speaker. "Oh, it's you two."

"Sorry." I heard a familiar voice apologize. I stopped moving my phone around and looked over, as Soul high-fived with the other boy.

"Tsubaki!" I said in excitement. I ran over to my best friend, still holding my phone.

"Maka!" She returned the hello with a wave of her hand as I met up with her.

"You guys got here pretty fast how'd you do it?" I asked.

"Well-" Tsubaki began, but she was interrupted by a loud obnoxious holler.

"Of course we got here fast! I'm Black Star after all!" He shouted and jammed his thumb into his chest.

"You're being really loud Black Star." Tsubaki pleaded, trying to quiet him down.

"What are you talking about Tsubaki? Don't be afraid to embrace my shining voice!" He continued to shout.

"Y-Yeah but…" She muttered under her breath.

"Geez, what kind of bonding did those two do?" I whispered to Soul.

He looked at me with a raise eyebrow. "Bonding? Where'd you get that from?"

I was too busy sighing and rubbing my temples from Black Star to answer. What finally got him to shut up was when Soul smacked him on the back of his head.

"Alright! The line at the ticket booth seems to have shortened. Let's go!" I shouted. I started to run over to the booth, hoping that the others would follow but Soul grabbed my wrist and stopped me from going any further.

"Do you even have any money?" He asked me with skeptical eyes.

"W-Well…I was kind of hoping you would have money." I admitted. He gave me a kind of are-you-serious look, so I continued speaking. "Don't you? You went to the café today after all. You had to pay somehow."

Soul let go of my wrist and put both hands behind his head. "Well now that you mention it I don't remember paying at all to be honest."

My jaw dropped in amazement. _He had to be kidding…right? I mean, after we came all this way…_ I kept telling myself.

"Kid paid for it while you went to the bathroom." Black Star pointed out.

"Oh really?" Soul asked in amazement.

"M-Maybe we should try to bargain with the ticketmaster." Tsubaki suggested.

"No I'm sure he wouldn't let us in without any money." I said, putting my thumb and index finger around my chin in thought.

"You make it sound like you know the person." Soul pointed out, eyebrow raised.

"It's the same guy every year so we should know him; we used to come here all the time." I replied. "But knowing that won't really help us get in."

We all heard this giant groan in frustration. "Oh whatever I'm Black Star I should be able to get us all in no problem!" He shouted, storming off to the booth.

Soul, Tsubaki, and I all looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever Black Star was about to do was probably worth a shot and if anyone has the courage to stand up to the ticketmaster it was most definitely Black Star. _I just hope his obnoxiousness won't get us kicked out, _I prayed.

Anxious we all followed him in line to the booth. The line finally disintegrated and it was our turn to 'buy' the tickets. We were all standing next to each other shoulder to shoulder making kind of a curved line. Of course, like we said, the same guy was behind the counter as all the other years. He had his head down, probably tallying how much money the carnival's made so far, and when he lifted his head up he had this look on his face that seemed to be both shock and amazement at the same time. Tsubaki and I looked at each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. _Crap, he probably remembers us._

Black Star opened his mouth up to speak but was interrupted. "Hey! You're an Evans!" He exclaimed. We all looked over at Soul, he sighed as if in defeat.

"Come on man don't scream it." He told him in a bored tone. _An Evans? _I thought.

"Right right sorry." He apologized. "Will that be 4 tickets?" His eyes went from left to right, counting how many of us there were.

"W-Well you see, the thing is…" I stammered, secretly hoping Black Star would budge in anytime soon. "We sort of forgot our money and uh, we live really far away so we were wondering…"

The man's face went from smiley to a look of pity. "I'm sorry but we can't allow anyone in without a ticket, and to get a ticket you need money to buy it."

_Thanks Captain Obvious. _

"Dude I'm Black Star! If anything those people should be paying ME to even show up at this stupid carnival!"

I sighed. _Did you have to add the word 'stupid'?_

"Black Star?" He looked at him skeptically.

"Of course I'm the one and only!" He added an obnoxious laugh.

"Well i'll be damned!" If this was some cartoon his eyes would be in hearts right now. "You know, since you mentioned it you're right. It would cost us way too much to have you both come here, and yet you come here on your own! Why don't you worry I'll let you and your friends in for free!" He said happily.

_He seems a bit too excited over those two…they're like more than half his age. _My mind began running many questions at once. _An Evans, like the musical family? No way. But what's so great about Black Star? I bet he's just intimidated by him. _I shrugged all thoughts away so I could enjoy the carnival with a free mind. _Well, as long as we're getting in._

"Thanks." Black Star and Soul didn't really sound too appreciative, more like an of-course-you-should-let-us-in-for-free kind of look. I could definitely tell they were beyond annoyed with all of his talking. He was praising them, what could possibly annoy them about that? Were they trying to keep a low profile or something? No way that's stupid, they aren't even wearing disguises.

"Thanks!" Me and Tsubaki made sure to sound much more enthusiastic to fill in the hole the boys made. All four of us began walking past the booth and towards the entrance.

"Oh no wait." The ticketmaster stopped us. "You two." He pointed at me and Tsubaki.

_Oh crap he does remembers us!_ We both thought simultaneously.

"You guys better not cause us any more trouble this year!" He warned. Clearly he was only letting us in because we were with them, and seeing from last night, they were probably famous 'proper' people. Maybe he was hoping they would keep us in check?

"Of course!" Tsubaki and I kept smiling, killing him with kindness.

…**..**

The carnival was almost a million times better than I remember it. They seemed to have added more rides, and bigger ones too. I don't remember there being that many roller coasters or those kind of flippy ones that turn you upside down while spinning you. The place was definitely cleaner and I think they added a kind of walkway across the beach that was about half a mile away from the carnival. We had just entered and it was almost pitch black outside, except for the stars and the outrageous amount of lights and music that surrounded us. All four of us were still walking side by side as we headed farther and farther away from the entrance.

"What kind of trouble did you guys get into?" Soul asked us with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh t-that guy had no idea what he was talking about." I assured him with a fake smile and laughter, which he unfortunately noticed.

Soul smirked. "I'll get you to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." I tried to say it as casually as possible, with a smile that was trying to MURDER him with kindness.

I could sense his curiosity, it was too overwhelming, why was he so interested? In order to avoid him I walked over and hooked arms with Tsubaki, as we pointed out all the things we used to do and going back into our memories. Personally, my main goal was to show the guys where Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I first met when they tried to pickpocket us. I didn't need to ask Tsubaki what she wanted to show them. Her favorite ride was the giant drop, and she was definitely not going to let us leave without riding it.

First we headed to the Whirlwind, a ride that spins you around at like a million miles per hour and it's so fast that you are pretty much stuck up against a wall. It was really funny to see their reactions. Black Star was just screaming "I can do it! This is nothing at all!" but we could all tell he was getting really dizzy. Soul was the complete opposite, he was silent but his face looked like he was screaming at the top of his lungs and when we got off he tripped over the flat ground. After that we went on a few more rides and stopped to get some food like pretzels and cotton candy and popcorn. As soon as we were done eating, we immediately headed towards another ride.

We didn't really talk much, it was probably because Tsubaki and I were mostly talking to each other so who knows what Soul and Black Star were talking about. I was actually really happy we weren't talking to each other, hopefully Soul had forgotten about what the ticketmaster said. What we did wasn't embarrassing or bad, I just don't really like talking about it and Tsubaki must have caught that. On our way to the House of Mirrors, we passed a concert stage. It looked like a band set up: a keyboard, drums, guitars, bass guitars, microphones, and even a tambourine. There was a sign that said that we could go up and play a little something as long as we didn't break anything. It was kind of like instrument karaoke.

"Hey guys let's go do that!" I shouted in excitement, I had never seen instrument karaoke before.

"Can you play any of those or even sing?" Black Star asked skeptically.

"Well, no but I've always wanted to learn the piano or keyboard or whatever you call it!" I laughed at how ridiculous I probably sounded.

I never really realized he was so close by me, but suddenly Soul hit my back so hard I arched it and then his hand traveled to my forearm and dragged me in the direction away from the stage.

"No. You're stupid." He scolded me.

"WHAT?" I said in disbelief. Where did that come from? "That's so random!" I just shouted at the sky.

I looked back to see Black Star and Tsubaki following. Black Star was sighing and shaking his head. Was it because Soul had just grabbed me and started walking away? _Geez these guys are weird._

It seemed Soul wasn't really heading anywhere in particular, but when Tsubaki and Black Star caught up, she decided to take the lead and show us where the House of Mirrors was. She had a really good sense of direction actually.

"So, what do we go in one at a time?" I asked, rubbing my forearm once Soul let me go.

"I guess." Tsubaki said.

I've seen quite the number of scary movies where the House of Mirrors everything scary happens, so I was a little nervous about going in alone. I saw Black Star stomp in, screaming about how he would get out in no time, Tsubaki following while telling him to quiet down.

"Well, you first." Soul motioned his hand towards the entrance.

"N-No that's okay." I insisted.

"Oh, don't tell me you're SCARED." He leaned over, trying to tower over me with that taunting smirk on his face.

"Of course not!" I defended.

"Someone who can break into a party and can't even go in the House of Mirrors? How uncool." He took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you go first then? Maybe YOU'RE the one who's scared." I shot back.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in right next to him, using his other hand to cover his mouth as he whispered in my ear. "Shh don't tell anyone." I looked at his face and of course, there was that taunting smirk. Sarcastic jerk.

He irritated me to the point I felt the need to 'win' this little 'fight'. But that was only part of the reason why I decided to go. In my mind I heard the voices of Liz and Patty saying how they would kick my ass and how I would be ruining our reputation for not going in. Sometimes I wonder if their nagging is a good or bad thing.

I grabbed Soul's arm and threw it off my shoulder and angrily ran into the House of Mirrors.

…

I've seen this trick done thousands of times. Just keep both hands on each mirror on either side of you, and feel for which way the wall bends and curves and use that to maneuver around the maze. I was too paranoid to even look straight ahead, because that would mean looking at the mirror which could mean someone popping up from behind in the reflection, so I kept my head down, eyes glued to my feet and the floor.

I sighed. "Just how long is this friggin maze?" I said to no one in particular. Honesetly I didn't care if anyone heard me.

"Hey."

A hand. On my shoulder. Holy crap.

I let out the loudest scream that my vocal chords could handle. Whoever put their hand on my shoulder removed it and wrapped their arms around me, using one hand to cover my mouth. My loud scream was muffled. I didn't see who it was because I was always looking at the ground and when I felt the hand I shut my eyes immediately. For some odd reason I thought if I saw it's reflection I would die or freeze, strange huh.

I licked the person's hand, and when that didn't work, I somehow bit it as hard as I could. I wasn't sure if I bit a finger or just skin but whatever I did worked and the person released me.

"Ow what the hell?"

_That voice..._ I thought for a while, then I opened my eyes.

I turned around to see that white-haired boy tending to his hand. "Soul! How did you-? When did you-? Eh?" _Last I remembered he came in long after I walked in. _

"Sheesh no mercy."

"Sorry! But it wasn't THAT bad…was it?" I walked over and looked at his hand. It was subtle, but it was just barely bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm going to die."

"Ha-ha you're hilarious."

It looked just as lethal as a papercut, I became a little embarrassed that I might have overreacted.

"There's people right behind us let's get moving." He pressed. He pushed past me and started walking in front of me.

He didn't have to tell me that he wanted to lead because clearly, he knew how to get around much better than I did. Pouting, I reluctantly followed.

We continued walking for a few minutes, until I finally felt the cool rush of air. We were finally out.

I looked around for Black Star or Tsubaki, but neither were in sight. It seemed Soul was also looking for them. _Don't tell me they ditched us. _I prayed.

Soul smacked his forehead. "Running off again, I really need to get Black Star a leash." He muttered.

"Should we go find them?" I suggested.

"Nah just let em be. They need some alone time together don't they?" He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I remembered my promise to Tsubaki. That's right, I did want to try to get them together, maybe this was a gift from the Gods helping me do just that.

"Alright, where to next."

I shrugged. "Let's just walk around and see what there is."

Silently, he followed so I just figured he agreed with my suggestion.

…..

We had been walking for a few minutes, it seemed that nothing in particular seemed to attract our attention, so we just walked side by side, talking.

"So this is where you grew up?" He asked me.

"Not really." It was a vague response. I had actually thought about a conversation like this, unconsciously I believe. He was from a rich and famous family, I had given up my family a few years ago. Not only that but because I no longer received help from my parents my friends and I are definitely not rich. I hated to admit it, but I was a little afraid to let him know the extent of how normal my life was. He knew I was not from the high class society, and he seemed to have accepted it. I might just be overthinking things, but I wonder why.

"What about you?" I tried to turn the conversation around.

"I grew up in the city." His answer was vague too.

"What's your family like?" Now we were heading down towards the beach where things would be quiet so we could actually hear each other better.

"Tch what's my family like." He repeated it like a statement, like he was talking about his family in a negative way. He said it with a disgusted attitude.

"Oh sorry was that too personal?" I asked, hoping I hadn't offended him.

"No, no it's fine." He assured me. Now we were finally in the sand, only a few meters away from the water. "Let's see, how should I put this." Not once did he take his hands out of his pocket as he thought. "I guess you could say they're strict. They like to keep us under control so we don't 'stray'." He implied quotes around that last word.

That sentenced made absolutely no sense in any way that I could process. So I did what any other person would do, I reluctantly bombarded him with questions. "Who's us? Why do they want you under control? What do you mean stray?"

He chuckled. "You ask way too many questions."

"Well you're not answering many." I said in defense.

"Okay okay we're even." He stated, but soon that chuckled voice disappeared and his smile turned into a straight line. "My family likes to live in their own little world; eating fancy stuff, wearing expensive things, buying expensive things, going to fancy parties like the one you and your friends crashed." I chuckled at the memory. That was only around 24 hours ago when I first met this guy and now we're being completely open with each other. "My parents, they sort of put my brother and I under lockdown. We don't get much freedom."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name's Wes." He didn't really introduce him too happily or casually, there was almost a hint of…hatred maybe?

"Soul and Wes Evans." I said out loud, trying to see how their names sounded. "Heh, not bad." I smiled.

However, he did not smile at all, which made me a little more curious, but I knew I probably shouldn't dig in too deep about it. "What's he like?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Like me I guess, but better." I heard the faintest chuckle slip from his mouth.

"Better?" I asked, confused. Was he being sarcastic or was it low self esteem?

"What about you, any siblings?" _He's changing the subject _I thought. That made me pout a little; he didn't have to be so secretive. _It's not like I'm going to tell anyone if he doesn't want me too._

"Nah I'm an only child." I responded.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded. "What's that like?"

I wondered if he really cared about how I felt about being an only child. He asked, so I figured I should just answer anyways. "To be honest I'm not sure. I don't have any blood-related siblings but Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are like sisters to me."

After I said that the conversation seemed to have completely turned over to me. I think we had forgotten about looking for our friends during those few minutes we walked together by the shoreline that night. I told him everything. About how we all left our families and decided to live together on our own, how the Thompson's were rich and would send us care packages every now and then. About how we all get by because of our jobs and how it was our anniversary of when we all decided to live together so we wanted to do something fun, and that's why we tried to sneak into the party. I told him that my parents were alive but divorced, that Tsubaki's are still together and how her brother died last year, and how Liz and Patty's parents are divorced as well. He laughed with me while I told stories of my Papa and his desperations to bond with me and help me even though I turned him down most of the time and ignore him. He laughed even harder when I told him the stories of all the reckless things all four of us would do together. When I told him about us I wasn't worried they would get mad at me. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and I were pretty open about our lives, mostly because they make interesting stories but it was because we were so open with each other in the first place and that's how we became close.

"We've been out here for quite a while." He pointed out. "What time does it close?"

"Sometime around midnight I think." I checked my phone. "We've got a few hours left it's fine." I shut it and put it back in my pocket.

Seeing how we weren't in a rush, I rushed forward so I could be in front of him. I turned around to face him and stopped him. Now we were standing face to face, with what seemed to be all the time in the world.

"Okay, it's your turn." I stated. I put my hands on my hips to emphasize my seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I've told you practically everything about me and all I know is that you have a brother and your family is old-style fancy." I complained.

He smirked. "Now that's unfair my life isn't as exciting as yours."

"You're friggin rich how can that NOT be exciting? You can get whatever you want you've got status and respect and like everyone knows you. I bet you've got hundreds of girls-"

"It's not like that!"

I have to admit, that sudden change in his voice made me freeze. I had never seen him this way, unless grabbing my wrist and dragging me around the carnival counts. At that point I felt like an idiot. _Stupid stupid! Running off my mouth like that and making judgments that was completely reckless. _I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sorry." Was all I could bring myself to say.

He sighed as well. "Don't think my life's always been all like that."

The darkness made it hard to look at him right in the eye. Our only lights were those of the carnival which was a little far away and the moon that reflected off the water. It was a cowardly thought but I felt kind of grateful for that because I could face him without having the need to avoid his gaze, which I could barely see.

"The thing is, I've always thought that was the life of wealthy people." I chuckled a little. "Guess I was wrong. What's it really like?" I guess I was trying to get him to be more open, like me; it's good for the soul.

"Are you trying to ask me about my life?" He had this crooked smile on his face that told me I had been figured out. I chuckled and looked away from him for a split second, then looked right back.

"That depends are you going to tell me about it?" It wasn't the best response but I had nothing else to say.

"You're really persistent." He commented.

"Whatever." I shot back. He could believe anything he wanted to.

What happened next made me feel like I was in a fairytale, or some romance novel. The scene was perfect for it. Moonlit night, facing each other right by the shoreline where a carnival was nearby. But that wasn't the main part.

Soul took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed mine, taking them off of my hips. He held them in front of us; our arms were stretched downwards to make a V.

Normally, I guess anyone would resent it a little. Knowing a guy for over a day and then doing _this_. But I was completely okay with it; I guess it was the eyes. There's a saying that states 'eyes are windows to a person's soul' and I felt like I could see right through them. Because of that I could sense something about him. Was it…

Distress?

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Ehh hahaha**

**My plan is to really set up their situation so that way in the future things can be better understood (: and to clear things up since it might be confusing, Maka and Tsubaki both don't know that Soul is an Evans, all they know is he is some rich dudee and they both shrug it off when the ticketmaster said his last name. **

_**And since its revealment isn't of a lot of importance, the Evans family had bodyguards and White Star was the main one. His kid Black Star became friends with Soul and is now his personal bodyguard, which explains his tought physique.**_

**Distress:**** trouble, pain, sorrow**

**Thought i'd add that little definition because it will really help the next chapter!**

**Dedicated to:**

**aMMaROXx  
RebelAngel91210  
LaviXLily  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

**"Life changes, and the world can't wait for us to."**

And here we were, holding hands on a moonlit shore near a carnival. They say that _'eyes are the windows to a person's soul'. _I could sense something about this boy in front of me. Was it…

Distress?

Maka POV

"Do you feel that?" He asked me. I hadn't really noticed it too often but when we were both so stiff and straight, I could clearly see the height difference. And when he looked down on me with those partially closed eyes, it didn't really help at all.

"Feel what?" I asked. _You're holding my hands..._

"My hands." His tone was really soft and monotone. _Ha I was right! Well, sort of._

"I don't get it." I said confusedly. "You're holding mine of course I can feel them, but what does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed. "They're calloused, can you feel it now?" He rubbed the tips of his fingers gently across my skin.

"Yeah I can." It was a soft and warm touch, I almost felt tickled. "But I still don't get what it-"

"Do you know how I got calloused fingers?"

That question took me by surprise, mostly because he interrupted me. "Hanging around the monkey bars?" It sounded like a dumb answer but to me it made sense. People can get calloused fingers from that... right?

He chuckled. "Simple-minded are we?" He joked.

"Well what kind of question was that? I don't see how calloused fingers have anything to do with-"

Again, he cut me off. "I'll give you a hint; you mentioned it earlier today."

I was getting frustrated and irritated. "Stop playing this game just cut to the chase."

He smirked. "I'm trying to be dramatic, just go along with it." It didn't seem like that. It felt more like seriousness and being deep. But whatever, playing along wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Did you ride your motorcycle too much?" I guessed again.

"You're way off."

I groaned and slid my hands out of his grips by tugging down really hard and I shoved them in my pockets. "You know what, nevermind, it's not going to kill me if I don't know."

Because he no longer had nothing to hold, his arms just dangled at his sides before finally setting inside his pockets as well. "You're the one who wanted to know what my life was like, I was just trying to explain."

I pouted. "Well you suck at explaining things." I sighed. "I hate to downgrade myself like this but I don't catch on when people beat around the bush so just give it to me straight." _Blunt,_ I thought, _this guy is giving me a headache._ I was not one who liked to play these kinds of 'games', mostly because I usually lost; metaphorically speaking of course.

He sighed in defeat. When he lifted his head up to face me he wore that stupid smirk I hated, but was oddly attracted to it. "I'm an Evans." He stated. What? That's it?

I pouted again. "There you go again, beating around the bush."

"I wouldn't say that was."

_Ugh, he's going to make me think_. That's right, he's an Evans, the most prestigious and well known family of musicians. It was a gift to just coincidentally share that common name in general but to actually _be_ one. Normally, I am bad at figuring things out, but this time things clicked for some reason. Just those 3 words, _I'm an Evans_. Now I get it; that's all he had to say for one to understand his calloused fingers. A lot of people have the last name Evans, but this one had attended a high-class party. It was a far fetch but I'm assuming he was performing, though performers don't usually hang out in dimly lit sitting rooms...at least I don't think. Musician, musician, that means they play instruments right?

My eyes lit up. "You can play an instrument!" I said it mostly in amazement and admiration than to the fact I finally figured it out no thanks to him.

The smirk on his face grew. "Connected the dots?"

I nodded eagerly. "That's great! What instrument?"

I would have expected him to beat around the bush again and say something like 'you know what I play.'

"Piano."

Wow. That was a short answer. Well, I guess there isn't much to say when that's all you want to say. I've never had a talent, and still don't. I can read fast, but that's not really something of great interest. I wonder how good he is at the piano. He's an Evans so he must be fantastic! But he's still young looking so I don't suppose he's got much experience as let's say, that brother he mentioned or his parents. Either way I still saw it as amazing, simply because i was 100% sure that he's better than me. Have I ever even touched a piano before?

Before I responded to his answer I walked towards one of his sides so we could continue forward and he turned his body around and followed beside me, as we continued our stroll down that shoreline.

"That's so cool!" If his ego could fly I'm sure I just sent it skyrocketing to the moon. "How good are you?" That rocket his ego was flying in, just ran out of fuel.

The smirk on his face fell very quickly. If I didn't know any better I'd say he purposely tilted his head a little forward to hide his eyes under some of his messy bangs. I felt that the atmosphere around us began to get tense. I immediately wished I could take back my question. What kind of idiot asked a person how good they are at something? That has to be the most awkward question to answer for them. I guess I was just too caught up in awe because of the fact he had a hidden talent I had no idea about until now.

I tried to keep positive, thinking that he was just making a dramatic pause and then he would answer with only a few words. I waited with puppy-like eyes, never looking away from his direction. Maybe I was wrong, even if he is an Evans. Maybe my judgmental and stereotypical thoughts about the Evans family were wrong, maybe he wasn't as good as I thought he was. Then I felt guilty, because what if he was ashamed of not being a good pianist, and I practically asked him a question that would almost force him to confess that to me. Of course he could avoid the question entirely but that too would also reveal some sort of secret. I tried to set aside my judgments, it's not fully right to just keep making guesses, I haven't even heard him play.

"Uh wait, sorry, you don't have to answer that!" I told him, fighting off the uneasiness in my voice.

The tension I felt between us never faltered one bit, he still seemed to hide his eyes with his bangs. The only reason why someone would be as stiff as this was if they were thinking deeply about something. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki pointed that out to me whenever I would get lost in thoughts as well. This made me pout. Why was he being so unfair? I had told him practically every detail of my life, and he can't even answer a few questions! I had to consider the fact his life must have been much different and harder than mine, which may have helped form his closet personality, completely different from my open personality. It did seem unreasonable, to completely trust a person the way I suddenly trusted him within 24 hours, but trust was trust, nothing else around it matters. I wonder why he can't trust me to tell me anything, I mean who can I tell? Well, yeah, my friends but who are they going to tell? Well, yeah, others but...whatever.

"Hey, look at that."

He stopped walking and soon I stopped as well. I looked at his face, his eyes were staring towards the carnival. I felt kind of relieved he had revealed his eyes to the world again. I followed his gaze to one heck of a light source. A smile filled my entire face, grinning from ear to ear would be an understatement. I didn't care if he was avoiding my question, this was a perfectly logical excuse.

"It's a ferris wheel!" I exclaimed in excitement. I grabbed his arm and pointed to it. "Let's ride it!"

He looked down on my with droopy and uninterested smile. My heart kind of fell thinking of the possibility he'd refuse, but I never let go of my smile, just in case he said-

"Sure, sounds cool." Replacing that bored expression was another crooked smile.

For some reason I laughed that he agreed to it. Heck, he's the one who found the damn thing! I wonder why he let me hang on to his arm the entire time we went towards the ride. We talked about tickets, which turned out we never needed. I would look up to see how he was doing every few minutes, completely unaware I had my arms hooked onto one of his. He didn't look like he hated it, in fact he looked like he didn't mind it.

We walked all the way up to the ferris wheel, which was a lot emptier than I had expected it to be. We easily got into the one of the cars and took our seats on separate sides, so we could face each other. It was mostly silent for a while, which didn't bug me because I was too busy noticing how big the carnival had gotten. All the lights and all the music, and I even challenged myself to try and find Black Star and Tsubaki.

I heard a sigh once we were almost halfway to the top.

"I don't know."

Confused, as any person would be, I moved my attention from out the window to him, who was sitting across from me with his hands in his pockets and his body slouched backwards as if he was sliding out of the seat.

"Don't know what?" I had turned the rest of my body to face him.

"What i'm capable of."

I blinked once. Twice. "Meaning you don't know...?" I wanted him to finish my sentence.

He sighed again. "How good I am."

_I get it now, he's talking about the piano._ I felt elated inside. _So he decided to answer my question! _So, he doesn't know what he's capable of? Does that mean he's good or bad? Actually, that was a PERFECT way to reply to my question without revealing that you are either a virtuoso or not.

I smiled. "I'm sure you're good, you're an Evans!"

"Being an Evans has nothing to do with it. A musician is a musician no matter what their name is, you're either capable of becoming one or not."

Woah, when did this conversation turn serious? I dropped my smile. I didn't start the subject this time, but I was definitely going to be the one to change it. If everytime his life is brought up into question he's going to get all serious about it and not have a good laugh about it, i'm just not going to keep that conversation alive.

"So why'd you wait this long to answer?" Surely it didn't take him this long to find a good enough reply to neither reveal whether he was good or bad. Even i'm better than that. Indirectly asking about his thoughts counts as changing the subject...right?

He shrugged and put his arms behind his head, resting on the plastic glass as we finally reached the top of the ferris wheel.

"We're alone up here, no one can hear us." He stated a little too casually.

I raised an eyebrow. "And we weren't alone down there...?" _Moreover, why don't you want people to hear our conversation?_

All he did was smirk right back at me and pierce me with those crimson eyes. Why he was obsessed with that side smile of his was a question I never found the answer to, but I didn't care. I kind of found it...interesting. Intriguing maybe, it seemed to be one of his personality traits.

I sighed heavily. "Geez, I don't get you."

"There's not much to get."

I was about to make a comment when the ride came to a sudden, abrupt halt as soon as we reached the exact top of the wheel. The surprise stop threw me around in my seat and our car, as well as the others, were swinging violently back and forth. I looked over at him, he seemed to be just as confused as me, but he kept his composure and 'cool' physique by pretending he wasn't worried at all or that he was effected in any way. As soon as the swinging slowed down enough that I could stand up, I bolted to the window and looked outside to figure out what was going on.

There was a lot of commotion, that much I managed to figure out, but there didn't seem to be a huge problem because I didn't see any emergency mechanics running towards us or anything. Maybe it just got stuck for a little while? A few heads were turned from the crowd around us but many lost interest in the matter and soon continued with whatever they were doing. I looked over at him again, he went back to that position. Hands behind his head and legs crossed the guy way, except he had his eyes closed like he was sleeping or trying to drown out the noise and find some peace and quiet. Wasn't he the least bit curious? This made me more frustrated about him, acting all tough was only his exterior, it's stupid to have to put a fake attitude on for everyone. I sat back down and crossed my arms.

"It looks like we're going to be up here for a while."

He swiftly took out his phone, typed something, and put it back in his pocket, all with one hand before placing it behind his head again.

"Did you text Black Star?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I took out my own phone. "Maybe I should text Tsubaki too..." I typed with both my hands, hoping he wouldn't notice or bring it up sometime.

"Go for it."

I glared at him for lack of communication and put my phone back in pocket.

It got awkward again, why couldn't he be a little more enthusiastic about things? It's not my fault it's silent...is it? Of course not! I'm open to talking about anything, but I can't talk to him first because apparently he likes to keep EVERYTHING about him to himself. Should I try to squeeze it out of him? No, there's a special thing called privacy, I should really respect that. I leaned back and put my hands in my lap. Whatever, he wants to keep things quiet and awkward, fine by me.

And that's exactly how it was. Not that I cared. The ride got started again and we started moving down. We never did find out what happened, but honestly that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind. It stayed silent between us while we finally got off the ride, met up with Black Star and Tsubaki, and the carnival was about to close.

"Well, there's still time for one more game. What do you guys wanna do?" Tsubaki asked while taking bites out of her cotton candy.

I don't know about the guys but I actually began to think about the choices we had. Ride another ride? No, not enough time. Take pictures in a photobooth? No, these guys don't seem like the type to do that. Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye and I turned my head to take a closer look. It was a stuffed animal about the size of a backpack. The animal was a regular brown teddy bear in a bowtie that you would see a man wearing with a tuxedo. Recently, I've only seen colorful bears or smaller bears or giant bears or even bears with the most outrageous props attached to them, so this boring yet classy bear immediately took my heart. You didn't see a normal one like this these days.

"How about this game?" I offered, running towards it anyway. I was going to win that teddy bear. Period.

"M-Maka, it's a shooting game." Tsubaki commented.

"Yeah so?" I want that teddy bear.

"Damn girl got balls." Black Star said with his mouth full.

All three of us looked at him. Did he really just say that? About _me_? "It's not that." I responded. "I just want to win that!" I pointed the teddy bear out to them.

"What's the big deal? Just buy one at the store." That was the first time in what seemed forever that he finally talked to me after that horrible ferris wheel ride.

_Does he have any idea how long it would take for me to find one like this?_ I became slightly infuriated. Why did he always have to rile me up like this? Why? I turned my back on him and slapped down my 3 bucks. The point of the game was to shoot a bebe gun at a target. I had 5 shots to make a bullseye; no bullseye, no prize. I readied my gun, determined to get that friggin teddy bear. First shot, miss. Second shot, edge of the target circle. Third shot, a random spot on the paper, missing the target. Fourth shot, the circle right outside the bullseye.

"Come on Maka you can do it!" Tsubaki cheered me on. I turned to see her smiling and encouraging face and Black Star and Soul's skeptical looks. That fired me up and I spent quite a while on this last shot.

_Fifth times a charm. _I told myself. Aiming and steadying the gun as much as I could, with what little experience I had, I pressed down on the trigger. Fifth shot, miss.

"Damnit…" I muttered, trying to hide my disappointment and embarrassment, in vain of course. I turned around after taking one long hopeful look at that teddy bear and walked back over to them, hanging my head.

"Don't worry Maka, I'm sure it'll be back next year." She patted me on my back.

"Thanks Tsubaki…" I said as nice as I could.

I caught a glimpse of someone moving out of the corner of my eye and turned around. Soul was quietly and nonchalantly walking up to the booth. He swiftly slid 3 bucks onto the table and the lady handed him the gun. _Bastard, trying to show me up. _I was irritated at first, then a thought made me laugh. _Well Mister Fancyfingers Evans is probably too "high class prancy" to even pull the trigger!_ My silent laughing and giggling came to a halt when I saw how even more nonchalantly he took his shots. ONE HAND in his pocket and ONE HAND holding the gun, he single-handedly lifted the gun eye level, and took less than 4 seconds to fire ALL 5 shots. _What the hell?_ He took his one hand out of his pocket so he could gently place the gun back onto the table. _Oh one hand to shoot like some assassin but both hands to hold the gun? Freak._

I turned around to see the others' reactions. Black Star was just LOOKING at him, eating the rest of Tsubaki's cotton candy. _Of course…_So I looked over to her. Not only was Tsubaki's mouth open and her eyes wide, but it seems a lot of people gathered behind her who happened to have seen Soul shoot the target. _Such a large crowd.. _I didn't even have to look to guess the result. The entire crowd began to cheer and exclaim in amazement. But I did it anyways. I turned around as the paper was finally visible.

"NO WAY!" I screamed. The bullseye had 5 little dots covering it in the shape of a circle. Soul had shot a perfect circle inside the bullseye! When did he learn that kind of marksmanship? He's a fancypants!

Soul just turned around with a blank, careless face, his hands once again shoved in his pockets. "What?" He asked.

I ran up to him and got nearly nose to nose with him. "Don't act so clueless! Where did you learn how to do that?"

He looked over his shoulder. The lady was motioning him to come over for his prize and he did so, avoiding the question. I stood still, waiting for him and he returned with that teddy bear in a bowtie in one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Yeah yeah shove it in my face." I said irritated.

"Okay." In one quick motion he pushed the stuffed animal onto my face so hard I stumbled back a little. I grabbed the teddy bear to get it off and he let go of it as I succeeded in taking it off my face. I held it with both my hands and frowned at him with a hint of anger.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

And there it is. Soul smirked in that cute way that I usually try to not notice and walked past me towards Tsubaki and Black Star. I turned around, eyes following his prided steps. The crowd seemed to have disappeared, which I thought was a good thing, but it meant the carnival was closing. I looked down at the teddy bear in my hands.

"Hey Soul! I'm still holding this you know!" Crap! Why did I say that? I should have just run off with it.

He stopped walking and with his hands still in his pockets he turned his head. "Well, you said you wanted it so…" He said carelessly and nodded his head towards the teddy bear.

I looked from him, down to the teddy bear that was resting in my hands. What, was this a gift? No, there's no way this bipolar freak would do something like that. It does seem as though he won it for me just because I said I wanted it though. No, he just wanted to show off. Yeah, that's it! Ritzy bastard. But still, to be able to do that, he's got to be some superhuman. Great, now I sound like a lunatic.

"Um, thanks?" I replied. I was pretty speechless.

He smirked again and turned around to face Black Star and Tsubaki, who were just standing there watching aimlessly.

"The carnival's closing, what should we do?" Tsubaki asked.

"What do you mean? If it's closing we have to leave, naturally." Soul replied.

I tensed up. I had forgotten that these two weren't with us when _that_ happened. I could tell Tsubaki tensed up too, which isn't good because she'd start stuttering. I had to quickly respond before she could.

"Y-You're right. Heh-heh. M-My bad."

Crap, I can tell she's getting nervous. She always was the one who would just go along with our…_troubles_. I looked over at Black Star and Soul. It seemed to have no affect on the blue-haired idiot but for some reason I could feel that Soul wasn't buying it as much; even though he tried to hide his curiosity behind a bored facial expression. I was suddenly overcome with this fear he would find out, and I had to rerun the memories to make sure there wasn't anything bad that we did…

Even though I knew I wouldn't find anything.

**Aww daang what'd they do? Jkjk**

**Here's the next chapter! But the ending is kind of crappy. Sorry it took me so long!**

**Dedicated to:**

**laugh-out-loud94  
Domo1383  
cheetahkit  
Ginger-chan  
Za-Za67  
GenuineSparklez  
LaviXLily  
Ultimate Mask  
hopelessromanticandie333  
Conspectus  
Skarlet Magician 1997  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer  
aMMaROXx  
uchihakiriko  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

_**"Life changes, and the world can't wait for us to."**_

* * *

I was suddenly overcome with this fear he would find out, and I had to rerun the memories to make sure there wasn't anything bad that we did…

Even though I knew I wouldn't find anything.

**Maka POV**

Come on come on! I have to think of something quick! Great, now I'm going to start stuttering. Just pretend everything is fine, because right now, everything _is_ fine.

"Well then come on let's go!" I shouted happily. I grabbed Tsubaki's hand and pretended that I wanted to leave quickly, still holding on to the teddy bear with my other hand.

Soul and Black Star just followed obediently. I took Tsubaki so far ahead, that if the two of them were in a deep conversation, which I would bet my life they were, we couldn't hear them. Tsubaki continued to thank me for getting her out of the situation, but it really wasn't that big of a deal, especially since she was only an innocent bystander who just happened to participate in what happened, and none of it was truly her fault.

Because it was all my fault.

We got to the parking lot, and being one of the last ones the only lights that we had that were coming from the carnival, were slowly turning off one by one and they had completely shut off by the time we got to Soul's motorcycle and the only light available to us was coming from the moon and the stars, and it started to get a little cloudy. Was there a possibility it was going to storm?

We all stood around Soul's motorcycle.

"Sorry guys, she can only hold two people." Soul said apologetically, referring to his bike of course…hopefully.

"That's no problem! Black Star doesn't need the help of an insignificant vehicle to get around! I'm faster than any racecar anyways!" I have to admit, Black Star's giant ego and random bursts were kind of funny, so I laughed a little.

"Tsubaki, did you want to go with Soul this time?" I asked insistently. My guess was they ran the entire way, and I didn't want her to go through that again.

"As if she'd pass up the chance to go with the great Black Star!" He laughed obnoxiously again. His personality was starting to get real annoying real fast. "Let's go Tsubaki!" And he motioned her to follow him. I smiled, those two really did share some kind of weird, twisted bond now. It was like friendship, but more.

"U-Uh alright." Tsubaki stuttered, a little confused. "I'll see you at home then Maka!"

"Bye Tsubaki!" I waved back as Tsubaki and Black Star ran off. I have to admit I was pretty proud of myself. Maybe, just maybe, by my little but well meant efforts, Black Star had finally come to realize just how lovable Tsubaki was. I knew her well enough to know that she is probably the only person who could handle Black Star, on a level even Soul couldn't reach.

I felt strong, calloused hands wrap around my wrist and tug me slightly. I turned to see Soul already seated on his bike, ready to go. "Well, get on." He pushed. "I'll drop you off at home." He said it so casually, like he had expected to drive me home in the first place.

I followed his instructions and got on the bike, wrapping my arms around his torso like before as he began to sped off. Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this whole motorcycle thing. Maybe it was because I felt safe with him. I rested my head on top of his back. Huh, that's weird, I never noticed before how comfy it was, considering how muscular and strong it was as well. I guess I was too mad at him last time to notice, or asleep. It was amazing someone as well built as him could feel this comfy. Wait, no, this is wrong! I don't like him. I can't like him. We've barely known each other for a day, not to mention the immense difference between our lives.

He was an Evans. He lives in a mansion, I live in a two bedroom apartment. I have a job, and he wouldn't need one for his entire life. He has a gift, a talent, where mine was breaking in and vandalizing. He probably ate like a king for breakfast, where I would probably eat like a peasant for the next century. He was socialized into the world of high class and formality…

…and I grew up on the streets.

I admit, down by the shoreline, I felt something before he set me off. But that was one time. No, I can't let him get any closer to me. If we become closer, he might take after me. An Evans, living as a delinquent and moving through the shadows. Even though Tsubaki and I were mostly tag alongs, we were still involved in those crimes. No, I can't like him, I can't be near him. It's too dangerous for him. I won't let him be dragged down from such an envied lifestyle, no matter how much he says he hates it. The only ones I knew who survived were Liz and Patty, but they were kicked out, they had no choice. He still has a chance and…

…he can do better than me. So much better to the extent I'm willing to die for this belief.

It's just a small summer romance.

Just like all the other ones I've had.

He'll be gone before I know it.

Having him leave my life a little earlier wouldn't make a difference.

However, I can't leave his side. Or at least, I can't stop hanging with him. Because my dearest friend likes his best friend, and I'm not going to mess this up for her. I'll hang with Soul, so she can hang with Black Star, because I've never seen her look at a boy the way she looks at him, no matter how narcissistic and aggressive he makes himself. In fact, I've never seen her have this much of an interest in a boy. She rarely did. So that's what I'll do, because I want Tsubaki to go for it. But to start feeling this way about him after barely a day…nah, it wasn't anything special I'm sure.

"So where am I going?"

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Wow, I feel as though I was overthinking things. "Actually, I was going to ask you for a favor."

"Whatsup?" he asked coolly. Whenever he talked to me so casually like that, I seriously feel like I could ask him anything in the world. His voice played a trick on me like that, and it made me melt so much it was infuriating.

"Do you think we could take the long way home?"

He chuckled slightly. "I didn't know loved to hold onto me so much."

I squeezed him harder to the point I made him began coughing due to the sudden lack of air I deprived him. "OF COURSE NOT!" I screamed, then lowered my voice and loosened my grip, allowing him to breathe again. "It's just…when Black Star and Tsubaki get to the apartment, I just wanted to give them some alone time." I admitted a little sheepishly, because the way I said it made it sound like I was hoping they'd _do things_ together, but I wanted Tsubaki to be together with someone she likes _so bad._

"Aren't they having some alone time right now?"

"Well, yeah but, I feel like this might be the only chance they could really talk and I want to give her as much time as I can with him." I sounded really cheesy I know but, I care about her a lot.

"It's passed midnight, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He chuckled.

I could tell by the tone of his voice it was nearly taunting. Treating me like a little girl when I'm trying to do something nice! Honestly the nerve of this boy! "Can't we just go to your place or something?" I accidentally blurted out. Oh, crap.

"NO." I felt his body stiffen and his grip on the handlebars grew tighter. "That's the _last place_ I'm going to tonight."

I smiled a little. He sounds like me when I wanted to run away, to escape. When suddenly home, didn't feel like home anymore. However, I wasn't going to push him any further into those thoughts. Damnit, I'm already starting to rub off on him. If I were to ask him questions about why, that would send his mind digging deeper and deeper into that dark portion of his heart. And if it got as bad as mine,, I would never forgive myself. Because when I finally reached the bottom of that dark abyss…

…let's just say I wasn't leaving the carnival holding onto a boy on the back of a bike.

But the smile disappeared quickly because I could sense this serious vibe coming from him, and it felt like something I really shouldn't mess with. I hugged him tighter, but in a more consoling way.

"Heh, trust me, you're talking to the _perfect_ person for that topic." I muttered to myself.

He heard me. "Does it have anything to do with what happened last time you went to the carnival?"

Shit. The one question I was hoping he would avoid, was straight up heard by my ears. No, I can't tell him. If he knows, he might completely cut off our relationship and force Black Star away from Tsubaki. There's no way a rich person would want to associate with someone who messed up like that.

So I stayed silent.

But he wouldn't accept it.

"Is it really that bad?" His voice was changing, it now almost sounded sincere.

"Yeah." I said sharply, demanding an end to the conversation.

I heard him sigh. "Well, it's none of my business anyways. Just as long as you had fun today." He said it so nonchalantly, but it sounded caring.

His voice, his stupid melodic voice felt like it was entering through my ears and headed straight for my heart, for my soul, literally running over any obstacles and prying open my mind. His voice was trying to dig deeper into me. It made me want to tell him _everything._ It made me want to…

…trust him.

If it wasn't because of him, I probably wouldn't have had the time I did today. And not to mention I have this teddy bear with me to remember it.

"But if it's really bothering you that much, you should really get it off your chest."

Again with the prying. Please stop talking Soul, I'll end up spilling everything.

"Come on, we've still got an hour or so til we even reach the city. It's just us two. I won't tell anyone." He was like a curious cat that wouldn't stop meowing. But when he said he wouldn't tell anyone, the tone gave me so much trust in him it finally penetrated me.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

Okay, his pestering was enough. I was starting to shout. "Because I just can't okay? Besides, you never told me anything about what was bothering you and when you wouldn't tell me I let it go so just this once can't you just-!"

"'Fire Versus Water: Two Story Flames Engulf Everything by the Shoreline.'" His voice was stern as it interrupted me.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"That was the headline wasn't it?"

_Of course_ I knew it was the freaking headline, it was about _me_! I started to get a little angry at him, he obviously knew it was about what happened at the carnival and he still decides to ask such a stupid question? But then I stopped my anger in its tracks. If he knew the headline then that means…

"…you know what happened?" I nearly choked when I asked him.

He shook his head. "No I don't, because _someone_ won't tell me." He paused. "Unless that wasn't you." He added.

_Again_ with the prying! No, now it was straight up walking through a mine with a flashlight, trying to find some sort of gem inside the darkness…trying to find something beautiful in me that was completely covered in the darkness of my heart, my soul. He had already dug through my façade and had already penetrated me, but now he was straight up searching. I don't know why because he isn't going to find anything. But I couldn't help but feel that although he was metaphorically trudging through the darkness within me hoping to find some sort of light, made me want to…

…trust him.

Even if he was some rich kid, he wouldn't be making such an effort to try and 'help' me or 'figure me out' or something like that unless he sincerely wanted to, right? At least, that's what I wanted to believe.

His pestering and prying and searching was definitely annoying, to the point I wanted him to pull over and drop me off on the side of the street so I couldn't be this close to him any longer. It's just walking home on the side of the streets, nothing I wasn't used to. But that pestering and prying and searching also felt like, he wasn't giving up on me.

And that's the last thing I wanted _anyone_ to do.

He's still searching that cave with his little flashlight, even in this silence that I created. How many minutes passed, ten? Fifteen? It didn't seem that long when I was trying to gather my thoughts. Okay so forty five minutes left until we entered the city. I guess I have time…

…to tell him.

I hated to admit defeat, but whatever he did it worked. And because it worked I was also ticked slightly, he was honestly _the first_ person to get through to me like that, I don't know why but whatever it was it made him different from everyone else who tried to. _Especially_ when it was about what happened at the carnival. That topic was probably the most touchiest topic to ever discuss with me, even more than the fact I cut myself off from my family. I hated it so much I never even talked about it with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, who were all a part of it.

That was the first time I became ringleader of a crime we committed.

Ever since then I just fell back into just tagging along and let Liz and Patty lead like they always did.

I sighed. "If I tell you, feel free to drop me off on the side of the road."

He chuckled. "Why would I do that? It's you, it can't be _that_ bad." I didn't reply to him, and waited for him to ask me to tell him, because I was definitely not going to start talking on my own. "So what happened?" He asked in a sincere but casual tone, like it was no big deal.

"It actually happened after Tsubaki and I met Liz and Patty. All four of us met at a carnival a while back. They tried to pickpocket us and when we caught them we asked them 'why' and we all sat down and had a long talk about our lives. Tsubaki and I admired their carefree lives after cutting themselves off their family ties and so we all decided to live together at that moment." I smiled a little at the memory, but it went away as I started to tell the story. "A year later, I started going out with a guy named Hiro…"

He waited patiently as I tried to gather my thoughts. I hadn't relived this in so long it was a wonder I was able to remember this much. I had to get the storyline straight and I took another deep breath, signaling I was ready to start.

"He was one of those motorcycle gang guys with a badass reputation on the outside but on the inside was actually a lame nerd. His carefree way of life attracted me, and I admired him for it so eventually we started going out." I paused, trying to get my words straight. "Over time, that nerdy side of him I liked started to disappear until he was a full fledged delinquent, and his fugitive personality kind of grew on me until I joined his gang. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty knew about him but they were more of the solo kind of delinquents, so I was the only one."

"Wait, you joined the gang? Just for a guy? That's so uncool."

"Shut up!" I screamed. It wasn't my greatest moment in life. Does he want to hear the story or not because frankly I'd rather not relive it.

He stayed silent after my shout, so I continued.

"Ugh where was I…" I fished through my thoughts. "Well, after a few months of dating it was summer and the carnival came to town. I always loved the carnival and its rides and cotton candy, it was essentially my weak side to my delinquent self back then, especially since it was where we met the feared Thompson Sisters. I asked Hiro to take me there, hoping he would understand that girly side of me like I understood his, but he mistook my question and thought I asked him to take me and his gang there to tear up the place. I didn't want to risk him breaking up with me because I loved him so much, so I went along with it. As long as I could go to the carnival, it didn't matter to me."

I could feel that he was sensing I was getting to that night. His body actions told me that he really wanted to hear the story.

"But when I asked him to take me there, it was when the whole gang was around. They made fun of me because I was being a daisy but when Hiro 'explained' that I wanted to go to tear the place up, they started to hatch a plan while I stayed quiet."

I took a deep breath, trying to remember all the gory details of the plan. "They wanted to get tools and dismantle all of the rides by taking out a few screws so they'd fall apart when people were on them." I said quietly. Even now, I could still feel the pain I felt when I heard it.

"But then those people would probably die." Soul stated.

"I know!" I screamed again, out of habit I guess you could say. Because as soon as they finished, I stood up against them and screamed like that. "Sorry." I apologized quickly.

"Go on." He ushered.

I took a deep breath. My body was starting to feel the bruises and cuts. "Well I was obviously against it and I tried to object and confessed that I just wanted to have a good time like a regular person for once. They all decided that if I wanted to be like the people they wanted to hurt, they might as well hurt me then. So they…" I nearly choked at the memory. Every inch of my body could feel it again.

"They _did not_."

I tried not to cry because the punches and kicks and slices were reliving themselves in my head, and I felt like my body was slowly being destroyed again. But this was one of those stories where once you started, you had to finish it. But I saw him tighten his grip on the handle.

"Nevermind, you don't have to tell me."

I shook my head. After all of that mental frustration? Like hell I wasn't going to finish it! So I continued before he could say anything back.

"After they finished with me, they just left me there, assuming I was dead. I called up Tsubaki and Liz and Patty. They came to pick me up, bringing a first aid kit to stop the bleeding and a blanket to cover up my ripped clothing. When we got back to the apartment, I told them everything." I lowered my voice. "Especially about how it hurt most that Hiro had turned against me like that." I didn't want him to feel pity for me, so I brought my voice back up. "Well that night we decided to take revenge."

I was actually in the darkest part of my memory right now, because I had completely snapped. The rest was my idea, I lead the entire execution of the revenge plan. It was the person I was after they jumped me, that I feared the boy I was holding onto would become if he got any closer to me. I became emotionless and was powered by nothing but hatred.

"Since I was the one who overheard the plan firsthand, they let me lead." I lowered my voice. "We did a lot of drinking before we did it, and we did a little of practically ever drug. Pot, marijuana, weed, shrooms, etc. We didn't do enough for it to completely affect us, just enough to give us the guts to do what we did." He probably wouldn't realize it, but this was the ultimate reveal of why the guy at the ticketbooth acted the way he did. "The gang was going to hide their tools behind a warehouse where they kept the prizes, and we were going to set fire to the tools."

"So that's how the fire started?"

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you guys just throw them in the water?"

Geez, questioning our plan? "Do you have any idea how frickin heavy they were? We're four teenage girls not WWE professionals!" I shouted. "Besides, the carnival wasn't at the shoreline, it was a few miles away from it back then. But…" Even though he couldn't see it anyways, I tried to hide my face. "Because of what we did…that's why the location changed."

"R-Right, sorry." He stuttered under my tone. "So, is that the whole story?"

"No." He left an open silence, telling me to continue. "Someone put the tools there a few hours before the carnival closed the first night, so it would be there overnight and the workers and volunteers who arrived the next day before opening just assumed the mechanics just put them there. We poured oil and gasoline into the entire box as soon as the carnival closed."

I took a deep breath. "We threw as many lighters and matches as we had into the box, and it lit up immediately. We ran away as quickly as we could but the fire grew faster than we had expected. I guess the prizes and the wood warehouse caught on fire too, and then it spread from there."

"Did you get away?"

"No. Just our luck a janitor and his other janitor friend who were taking a smoking break found us and just so happened to work out at the gym every night. They called the police and when they, the firefighters, and the ambulance came, I was arrested."

"_You_ were arrested?"

I nodded. "Because it was my idea, and because I felt like I deserved some karma for being so stupid and trusting Hiro and his gang, I took the blame. Not to mention I injured about seven workers and put them out of their jobs for a few months while managing to burn a few acres of land and most of the attractions beyond repair." That was my darkness. I sighed, I had somehow gotten through reliving it, but I wasn't finished yet. In fact I was scared. Scared that since he heard what I did…

…Soul would leave me. Then there would be no relationship for Black Star and Tsubaki anymore, and once again, it would be my fault.

But then again, hopefully he would leave me. Then he could go back to his nice and luxurious lifestyle, and he wouldn't have to suffer being with someone like me. It's better for him, it's better for me. And if it's something more, it's just a summer romance. Just like all the other ones I've had.

"You must have gotten years of jail."

"I only got a little under a year, because I turned the gang in. The police had been chasing Hiro's gang for years and the bounty was big enough for me to buy bail, even for something like that. Probably because they had been doing worse things than what I did for years before I joined."

"You turned the entire gang in?"

"Well, I turned the leaders in; and that included Hiro."

"What about you being drunk and high? I'm sure you definitely got in trouble for that."

"Since it was the first time we got caught, we didn't have a record for it and they decided to give us a warning."

"You're one hell of a lucky kid ya know that?"

"Not necessarily. Some members of the gang are still out there, and I'm pretty sure they've gotten back together." I chuckled like it was some joke. "I bet they're probably after me right now or something." I lowered my voice. "And the post trauma was bad, it took me weeks before I could even step outside of this complex." Once again I chuckled to cover my pain.

My smile went away. Huh, I never really thought about the gang searching for me. Well, that's another reason for him to stay away from me. I'm surprised that the gang hasn't gotten to me yet, but now that I thought that I probably jinxed it and I bet they'll find me tomorrow or something. Someone as aristocratic as Soul shouldn't risk his life hanging around me. Hiro's gang has capabilities that even I'm afraid of, and I used to help them with it all! Then again, he would probably come with bodyguards or something.

There was an air of silence surrounding us as we traveled about another five minutes down the empty road. The streetlights were passing us so fast they were mere blurs now in the corners of my eyes. Why isn't he saying anything? I just told him my darkest secret after he wasted so much effort pestering me about it, and he's just not going to say anything about it? Maybe my fears came true, maybe he's decided to just cut off all ties and not speak to me again. Maybe after he drops me off at home, that's it. Something's definitely going on in his head and if I don't find out soon I'll crack. It's _him_ I mean come on, after all that persevering and annoying me, someone like him would have made some sort of remark. I just visited a locked part of my heart for crying out loud doesn't that mean _anything_ to him?

"Okay, I get it." I said.

I could tell he was raising an eyebrow, I don't know how but I kind of pictured it in my head. And when he continued to stay silent, I just kept talking. Why does he do this to me? With any other person I would have pouted and played the silent game as well, but for some reason he makes me want to spill my heart out.

"You probably want nothing to do with a delinquent like me." I looked around real quick and I pointed right over his left shoulder, hiding my face from the wind with his back. "Here, that spot's fine. Just pull over and you can drop me off right there." I said it casually, I mean hey, I really didn't care. I wonder if he was a little surprised at how nonchalantly I asked him.

But he didn't just pass the spot I pointed to, I'm pretty sure he actually sped up and made sure we passed it as fast as we could. The sudden speed made me squeeze him even tighter to hold on for dear life and I dug my face into his back as my shield. Why didn't he just drop me off on the side like I asked him to? It's clear I'm being a bad influence on him and I'd rather not continue to pollute his lifestyle.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

No reply.

"Dude just pull over, I can walk from here it's really no problem!" I started to raise my voice. This whole silent treatment was really bothering me.

No reply.

I sighed dramatically and heavily after no response. "You can leave me it's fine. That's what I'd expect you to do after hearing how bad I was." I paused. "And the sad thing is, some part of who I used to be… stayed with me." There, I was still a delinquent doing crimes on a lesser scale, just leave me already you're starting to piss me off. "I know you're an Evans so you're pretty high class, you really shouldn't be hanging around someone like me with my kind of lifestyle anyways." I'm seriously about to jump off this motorcycle. "Just leave me."

He took his eyes off the road in front of him for a few seconds to look over his shoulder and down on me with those…those… _eyes_ of his. I had to admit it caught me a little off guard. Staying silent for so long and then suddenly giving me a look like _that_? I looked away and then he put his eyes back on the road.

"Hey, the first impression I got of you, you were breaking into an upper class party." His voice surprised me. Where was he going with this? He chuckled slightly. "If I didn't leave you then, I'm not gonna leave you now."

Wait.

He can't be serious.

He's just going to stay with me.

For how long? And…

"…why?" I asked him.

No, we're too different.

He took a long pause before he started to speak again. His town wasn't humorous, but it had a hint of seriousness. He lowered his tone. "You're interesting." I raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. "Well, the way you live at least." Gee, thanks. "You have so much freedom, even if you spend that freedom doing less than legal things. I envy that kind of lifestyle."

"Are you talking about that 'living in a famous, wealthy, and renowned family isn't as great as it seems' thing you were saying earlier?"

He ignored me question. "I've always lived a shut in life, and frankly I'm tired of it."

No way, he wasn't…

…was he telling me about his past life?

Okay Maka, don't let this chance slip through your fingers! Keep asking questions! "Well it's not like hanging around me and my friends is going to make it any better." I got serious. "At least you've got a family to get back to."

His tone raised into anger as he scoffed. "Family? What family?" I was extremely surprised at the sudden change in his mood. "Those people who want me put on a leash for the rest of my life, obeying their orders and having to behave myself like some dog? Some family." He paused. "We already went through that, Maka. Home is the last place I'm going to."

The way he said my name felt kind of, bizarre. I wasn't used to being so casual when I came to first name basis with him. "Sorry to hear that." I apologized. "But to be honest, you'd probably have it a lot easier going back then staying with us."

"Ha! Tell me something about your life that I won't find appealing." My life is…_appealing_ to him? "That kind of life I have doesn't suit my personality at all." He ridiculed himself, then he started going off on a rant. "I wanna see the world, get hot women with a rack and wake me up with it every morning, and hang around with people who don't judge; lack of talent preferred."

"Pervert." I commented on his women statement.

He turned around real quick again. "Don't worry, there's no way I'd have perverted thoughts about your flat chest. And if I had any thoughts about it, they would be of my hunger for pancakes."

He suddenly became so _mean_. He was damn right that high society was no place for someone with his kind of personality! Ugh, just when I thought I was getting through to his deep side. I wanted to hurt him or do something to get revenge, but I wasn't gonna risk losing this chance to find out about his past. And because a little hint of curiosity on what the high class life was like kept poking at me.

I made a childish face of frustration. "It's not like you've got any assets either." I commented back.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He teased.

Crap, we were starting to go off topic. Just hold in your anger Maka. Suck it up and ask another question. "So, what exactly is it that your family does to you to make you hate them so much?" I asked as sincerely as possible. It's true that I ran away from mine but, someone with a bright future and a family like his, I still couldn't understand why he wanted to throw it all away. It was also kind of sad he wanted to leave all that, and it was also sad to see his legit hatred for his own bloodline.

"It's not necessarily what they _do._ More like, it's what they _don't_ do."

"Huh?"

Again with the vagueness. This guy can't just be straight up with me? Sure there were those times when he was so blunt I was always speechless but then there were those moments when he barely told me anything, and that was even more irritating.

He sighed, and it sounded like he was getting tired of talking about it. "It's nothing."

I pouted, and he could definitely tell. Something in his tone told me he was done with the topic, and that was all I was going to get out of him. Another long silence fell onto the both of us, and he probably assumed that I had fallen asleep again. We had entered the city and it still felt like we were in our own world, and it was dark and quiet, the surrounding noises of the cars and street performers went completely unnoticed by the two of us. But after a few more minutes passed, we were approaching the street where the apartment was.

"Turn left here."

He tensed up at my sudden direction. My voice broke the complete silence that suffocated us in our own little bubble. My own voice scared even me, so it was no surprise he shook a little and then followed my command. Our apartment was a few miles away from the downtown of the city because we couldn't afford to be any closer to the hustle and bustle of the everyday life of Death City.

I instructed him to pull up to a gate. Our apartment building had a gate in front of it that you had to open to get to the sidewalk and lead to the front door of the apartment. He parallel parked his motorcycle in front of the gate.

"Kay, thanks for the ride." I said it so quietly it was almost a whisper as I got off his motorcycle. I was absolutely exhausted, frustrated, and tired. I turned my back to him but when I heard the engine shut off I stopped walking and turned around to see him getting off the bike and paying the meter for his parking. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I told you." He casually replied as he walked towards me. "I'm not going home." He continued as he actually even walked _past_ me and opened the gate, acting like he lived in the apartment complex.

"Well I hope you know you're not sleeping over." I casually told him as I sped walked after him and went through the gate that he didn't have the decency to leave open. He walked up to the front door and waited with his hands in his pockets, clearly needing me to open the door.

I saw him push the call button. "Wait don't do that!" I hissed through my teeth. "What if Tsubaki and Black Star are in there and about to kiss or something and then we interrupted them and then everything will be all ruined and then-" I started ranting.

"Relax."

I looked up at his sudden tone. He had a blank and emotionless look on his face. He pushed the 'TALK' button and screamed "Open up you losers!" and then he pushed 'LISTEN' button and all I heard was static noise, and no talking, which meant that either they were asleep or not there. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "That was my third time screaming into it." He took his hand off the callbox and slid it back into his pocket. "Now can you open the door I'm tired."

"What part of 'you're not staying for the night' don't you comprehend?"

"Well for one thing, you said 'sleeping over' not 'staying the night.'" He taunted.

"Don't mock me." I scolded.

He stepped away from the door and, without taking his hands out of his pockets, he lifted one leg up, bending his knee towards his chest and leaning on one foot, ready to kick the door open. "I'll just break it down then."

I sneered. "Please, that thing is practically bullet proof."

He lightly kicked it, and the glass of the door cracked. I gasped and practically screamed. Thank Lord Death that it didn't completely break, it was just cracked, because if that door shattered the alarm would go off throughout the complex and then the police would come and the firefighters and we'd be charged with breaking and entering and everything would just go down. Not that I was afraid of the cops, like hell I was! I just wanted to avoid all of that because one, it's a nuisance and two, I hated the police more than anything and I'm pretty sure they hated me.

But _damn._ He practically broke the door that was, until now, impenetrable. I was slightly attracted, he must workout to have that kind of strength. I was also slightly impressed, maybe he would be a good asset to our group because the sudden ascension of technology was making it harder for us to break in. I suddenly realized that he _definitely_ wasn't suited for an Evans lifestyle. I wonder if he's ever broken into anywhere before. From what I've seen in him, he probably rebels against his family everyday and constantly.

He was more than able to perfectly fit in with our group, but I wasn't going to let him into our group. I wasn't going to let him give up everything the world wanted that he happened to have. It might seem that I'm a hypocrite, since I myself left my own family as well as Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz, but he was different because he still had a chance. The four of us, we were so torn apart with ours the relationship was unfixable and we were at the point of no return.

"Okay okay I get it!" I yelled at him. I used my keys to unlock the front door and before we walked in, I punched him in the head, _hard._

"What the hell was that?" He rubbed his head.

"You're payment for staying at Casa de Me and Tsubaki." I punched him in the stomach, _hard._

"You're Spanish sucks." He commented while grasping his stomach. "And what was _that_ for?"

I simply pouted. I didn't even know why I punched him again. It just felt like something I should do. I walked over to my mailbox and got my mail. I could tell that boy was intently watching me, slightly gaping at my everyday life. It felt like he was going to say "so this is the real you?" again. Without looking back at him after getting my mail, I walked towards the elevator. The bell rang, penetrating our silence, and I stepped in. He entered into the elevator after me and we rode up to our floor, stepping out as we walked through the hallway.

"That one's Liz and Patty's." I pointed to the door next to mine. I said it like I was some guide stating a scientific fact. I jingled my keys, trying to find the right one, and when I did I unlocked the door, slowly opening it to make sure they really weren't there.

All the lights were off, and Tsubaki always had to have the lights on, so we were in the clear. She liked having some lights on, even though I preferred to have a dimly lit one on to read because it made me feel more like I was in a library.

He whistled. "Wow." Was all he could say. "_This_ is your apartment?"

"Well it's not exactly Le Chateau of Maka and Tsubaki." I scoffed back at him, turning on a light. Geez, I don't live in a mansion like you!

He chuckled. "Your French sucks too." He continued to give himself a tour of our two bedrooms and one bathroom apartment. "Damn, how do you not feel claustrophobic in these rooms?" I heard him comment from one of the rooms as I plopped down on the couch in our living room.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, getting aggravated.

He walked into the living room not even two seconds after I asked him. "You make it sound like it would take ages to see your entire apartment." He teased.

"Let me guess, this is the size of your bedroom?"

He took a seat right next to me and leaned back with his hands behind his head, making himself at home without my permission. "Bathroom actually."

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you don't like it here why don't you just go back to your apartment sized bathroom and run mile laps around your bedroom." I got up off the couch and headed towards my room.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it."

I was surprised at his comment, he can't actually be okay with the inferior size of me and Tsubaki's apartment? I didn't say anything back because I entered my room and locked the door so I could change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When I walked out of my room, I saw him just sitting there, actually _watching_ my TV.

"You figured out how to turn it on?" I asked, sincerely amazed.

He looked over at me. "It's not like I have someone to turn TVs on for me." His eyes scanned me up and down when he looked over. He smirked. "Nice PJs." He mocked.

"Whatever!" I yelled at him and turned to get my phone, which vibrated.

_Hey Maka._

_Black Star and I are lost somewhere so we're staying in a hotel for the night. Just telling you so you won't worry!_

_-Tsubaki_

She can't be serious… I slowly and fearfully looked over at that psychotic boy carelessly seated on my couch with such posture. I'm stuck with _him_ all night?

I don't know if I'm scared, relieved, happy, excited, mad, or worried.

I'm trying my best to avoid this kid. Okay, maybe not my _best_ but I'm doing all I can.

This. Isn't. Good.

What if something happens tonight and we get closer?

Then he'll sink deeper into my darkness, into my way of life.

If he was royalty, I would be that peasant farmer.

Who ever heard of a prince and a pauper?

* * *

**BTW I am not foreshadowing this story to be like The Prince and the Pauper, I just used the title. Disclaimer: I don't own the prince and the pauper.**

**I think you all pretty much get the conflict Maka is having inside herself that involves Soul. I'm really trying to emphasize the difference between the two of them, because it really helps with the tension between them (: **

**So I'd like to comment that even though in the past chapters, I've used different points of views other than Maka, but that was too give you important information such as Soul's thoughts or what happened to Kid with Liz and Patty or just background information in general.**

**I would like to point out I'm using Maka's POV the most because I'm trying to make this like a journal, as if Maka is reading her diary outloud. The first sentence was **_**"I was 16 when I first met him..."**_** and blah blah blah so it's kind of like she's telling a story.**

**So I'll be working more on that!**

**And I know there's more drugs than what I named but you get the point.**

**~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~**

**Dedicated to:**

**the shades of green  
Slayers64  
FoxxyNeko  
Orange Cat Thief  
glider383  
sushixanimelover19x  
spixie303  
princessangel123  
Sleepihead  
wolf1moons  
verveine**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

**DEDICATED TO: (oh yeah, it's in the beginning!)**

**Spixie303 [this came out about an hour after I messaged you hope you're happy it ended up not being a week!]  
Rozale  
DarkMGN  
RammsteirNails  
FoxxyNeko  
Mynameiseliza  
gothyjulia [welcome to Trust Me fandom!]  
AliceUnknown  
ScytheMeister  
shadowstar92  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer  
crazychick1313 [every chapter? You're awesome!]  
Orange Cat Thief [thanks for the suggestion! I use some slang cuz it emphasizes their personalities]  
Mouers  
kale-FTW [you have an amazing creative idea I liked the paragraph hahah!]**

**Sorry I didn't respond to all of them but I LOVE you all. SERIOUSLY :D**

_**"Life changes, and the world can't wait for us to."**_

* * *

What if something happens tonight and we get closer?

Then he'll sink deeper into my darkness, into my way of life.

If he was royalty, I would be that peasant farmer.

Who ever heard of a prince and a pauper?

**Maka POV**

I closed my phone and walked back over, sinking myself as deep into the couch as I could. He was seated right next to me, eyes still peeled to the TV. I have to say this was kind of a strange scene, how an aristocrat was dressed in sort of casual clothes and watching TV on a 40inch flat screen inside a two bedroom apartment, which was apparently the size of his bathroom.

"You alright?" He casually asked, rabidly flipping through the channels. Was everything boring to him? His finger was literally about to break my remote. And what was with his suddenly calm tone? I daresay that seeing me frustrated or worried…softens him up a bit? Ha! What kind of logic is that.

"Well I'm not bad." I vaguely responded. My plan was to keep him thinking the two would show up any minute, that way for sure he wouldn't try anything. However myself, I wasn't sure of.

We sat for a few minutes in silence as I cracked open a recent book I was reading. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be to have him around, mostly because we were both so infatuated with our separate activities. It started to sound like a beat to me, how he most likely unknowingly changed the channels at some sort of rhythmic speed, and I began to fall asleep. But I woke up to the sound of violin music. It wasn't because it was violin music that I woke up, mostly it was because he had stopped his pace with the button pressing and spent _a long_ time on this channel. Heh, I never really thought of Soul as the type of person to be into this kind of classical-meets-jazz kind of music. But hey, I guess you like whatever kind of music you grow up listening to.

I looked up at him, and then at the TV to figure out why he had stopped the rhythm.

Holy. Shit.

Why hadn't I made the connection before? I mentally slapped myself in the face for being so oblivious. He even said it straight to my face. Heck, I'm pretty sure I said his name outloud earlier today. I guess I must have blanked out or something. His name was quite familiar to me because my parents used to listen to his earlier stuff before I left a few years ago, and I wouldn't listen to him as often as I used to.

"_Wes Evans_?" I turned to him and screamed excitedly. "_He's_ your brother that you were talking about?" I took his silence as a yes. "He's only the best violinist to ever live! And damn Soul you look _exactly_ like him! That's amazing! You and him are practically the same person! Except of course I think you play the piano and I've never heard it but if you're _so close_ to Wes Evans I bet it sounds-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP. DON'T FUCKING COMPARE ME GOT IT?"

The way his flaming eyes glared at me.

The tone of his voice.

If looks could kill, I swear I'd be in hell right now. I was frozen. Speechless. He had completely snapped at me. What did I say? I was praising him wasn't I?

I couldn't believe the difference between these two brothers that were, in some way, in the same room as me. On the TV at the concert he was performing at, he had a serene and blissful look on his face; his eyes were closed and you could practically feel his connection with his melody. He played like a true genius.

And Soul. He looked as if he was ready to murder. You wouldn't even be able to tell this angered rabbit carried the same blood as the peaceful bunny in the DC Concert Hall. I felt like dying then. I knew that his family and his life was an _insanely_ touchy subject with him, probably on the same level as my past I had recently revealed. If I had made the connection between the two Evans sooner, this whole thing could have been avoided.

He hated me.

You could tell by the way he shut the TV off, threw the remote at the wall, stood up so fast he nearly fell over, and stomped out of the room and onto the balcony. Air. That's what he needed. Some air. Much to my dismay, that's exactly what I needed too, and I couldn't dare be on the balcony with him right now.

Same hair. Same eyes. Same last name. Same musical talent. Same social class. Oblivious was such an understatement. It's not that sometimes I forget he's about a billion levels higher than me on the social hierarchy, in fact, I wish I could erase that piece of knowledge out of my head. When I'm around him I feel like I'm both sides of a magnet, because I have to keep my distance while getting closer. Keep my distance for the differences between us, and get closer for my personal desire. Was there a way to meet in the middle?

I turned the TV back on, and I could swear I saw him cringe from the corner of my eye as the sound of a single violin that sounded like an orchestra filled the room again. He had left the balcony door open, and after cringing, he slammed it shut, and a glass door separated the two of us. I looked back over at the great Wes Evans.

He looked so mature, so sophisticated. I snuck a glance over at Soul. I don't suppose that childish seventeen year old could be the same way? Maybe he was one of those guys who was some sort of rebel but could _really_ clean himself up. That thought somehow attracted me, but I quickly shooed it away. _Him_? Acting like _that_? I looked back over at the TV. That possibility was so far away I became dissapointed.

Then I noticed it.

Behind Wes, there was a glossy, black, grand piano. The lid or hood of the piano was up, and the lid or hood that usually covered the keys was up. It looked like someone had just played it, or was _supposed_ to play it.

Hell. No.

I quickly swung my neck around to completely face him I nearly cracked it. He wasn't supposed to perform a duet with Wes was he? And instead he decides to skip performing at the DC Concert Hall for a day at the carnival and furthermore, inside a two bedroom one bathroom apartment with someone like _me_?

There were so many things wrong with that I couldn't figure out whether it made me nauseous or whether I was mad, sad, and maybe a little touched. But I was influencing him already. Skipping out on a performance like _that_. Performing at the DC Concert Hall was one of the greatest honors any musician could possibly receive. Only the best of the best were reserved a chance to play on stage.

Damn. Soul must be good at piano.

I wonder why he told me he wasn't sure what he was capable of.

Is it some sort of cliché thing saying that his "piano playing power skills of awesomeness" or whatever were so great that he didn't know how good he was? Like he was scared of his potential because he didn't know how high it would reach? I shook my head. That's like the superhero-comic type of stuff.

For his relief, I changed the channel to Death City News, where they were covering sports topics right now. I never really understood sports a lot, but I liked to play them. About fifteen minutes passed in silence, and I glanced at him. He still had his back to me, leaning against the railing of my small balcony. I wonder what he's thinking about. Personally, I had blanked out the past fifteen minutes and I have no memory of what I had watched on TV. No, you know what, being separated like this is good. All he's doing here is sleeping like some hotel, why the hell should I act any differently than I usually do in my apartment? Besides, maybe he'll be repulsed by my true self (not that I was faking this entire time) and ditch me in the morning.

But for some reason, I feel like he's not that kind of person.

I got up from the couch and headed back into my room to get my pajamas. I took the top and bottoms and a change of underwear with me to the bathroom, closed, and locked the door. I even put the trash can in front of it, hoping it would be a little more resistance if the boy on my balcony dared to pick the lock and break open the door while I was showering; which, from what I've seen, really wouldn't be a problem for him.

There wasn't anything different about my shower, it felt the same as it usually did. Warm water and soap. I actually felt relaxed, like I could finally clear my head, calm down, and think. This was probably one of the most craziest nights of my life, and this is coming from someone who breaks in and steals things and lives on the edge every day of her life! I admit for a split second I felt a little self conscious about my body and the not so developed breasts he had the guts to mention in my face, but when I pulled the curtain back ever so slightly just to see the door still locked and the trash can untouched, I fell back into my own world again…into my own thoughts.

I finished with everything I had to do in the bathroom: shower, dry myself, wash my face, blow dry my hair, and change into pajamas and new underwear, and then I left my sanctuary. I actually kept a bra on because I personally felt uncomfortable and exposed without it on in front of a guy, much less, one staying in my apartment. And I didn't brush my teeth because I actually planned on having some ice cream as a past-midnight-snack. I put my old clothes into the laundry hamper and walked back into the living room.

He was still outside on the balcony. It had been what, about half an hour to forty minutes until I finished with everything. Take any more air and you'll end up depriving the whole frickin earth and suffocating…I think. Can someone suffocate from getting too much oxygen?

The hell with it, he wants to stay in my apartment for the night, he should at least be _in_ my apartment. I find it a little offensive he'd rather be on the balcony with the summer night air than inside my humble abode. Although I'm still pretty sure that isn't the reason, but he can think inside just as much as he can outside.

I took a deep breath and held in my pride. I walked over to the glass door and opened it, leaning against the edge of the door and crossing my arms. "You okay?" I asked, trying to sound as caring as I could.

"I'm fine." He didn't even look over his shoulder.

Liar. "Well I'm getting myself some ice cream, you want some?"

"Okay." Same tone, still looking away.

I turned my body around, about to leave, and my hand was on the door when I took another look back and he hadn't moved a single inch. Well was he coming or not? Ugh he's so stubborn. I turned back around and leaned back against the door. Right now, self restraint had me by chains. "Hey, about earlier, sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to be offensive or anything."

"I know." Monotone, and _still_ not turning around to even look at me.

That's it. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Look, I don't know what the issue is with your family and frankly, it won't make my life any different knowing your problems, so you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." I paused. "Even though I told you practically everything about me…" I said under my breath, loud enough to make sure he heard but quiet enough to seem like I was talking to myself. "But can you at least hold some kind of conversation? If you're gonna be staying here I don't want it to be awkward and silent."

Phew, there, I said how I felt. But truth is, I _do_ care about whatever's going on with him and his family but it seems like he doesn't want me to care, doesn't want me to know, so I'll give him that satisfaction. In fact, I've been giving him so much satisfaction about answering his questions he should be on his knees thanking and worshiping me and my kindness! But really, I don't know what's gotten over me with this kid. He makes me feel so open about everything because he makes me feel like I can trust him. But then he does _this_ and it just plain old pisses me off.

He let about another minute of silence and no reply pass. "Whatever." I said and turned around to go get my ice cream. I slid the door shut as fast as I could, but for some reason it stopped about halfway, and I never got to complete my slam. I let go and turned around.

He was facing me now, one hand in his pocket, and one hand on the sliding door, and I'm about one hundred million percent sure it was that hand that stopped the door. He was looking down at me with this tired expression on his face, the kind someone makes when their head hurts from thinking a lot or they were just exhausted. Without saying a word he opened the door back up barely wide enough for him to slip through and walk past me, falling down onto the couch. Well, that's a start I suppose. I closed and locked the balcony door which he lacked the decency to close, and headed into the kitchen. By then he had found my remote and was once again violently flipping through the channels.

He looked actually kind of serene, casually leaning into my couch like it was his own. I thought it was fair enough to think he looked rather contradicting, because he most likely doesn't sit like that at home from the way he makes it sound. It was moments like these I honestly didn't know whether I should be mad, frustrated, or just let it all go because I'm too tired to care about anything right now. My brain is fried, and after this ice cream, I'm headed off to bed.

What the heck, I'll just try one more time. I've got at least some energy left, and if I'm going down, I might as well do whatever the hell I want to while going down, going deeper into pushing him away. At this point, I'll just dig as deep into his soul as I can get because I feel like this is the last time I'll see him unless Black Star and Tsubaki hang out again and she forces me to come with her. But then, something tells me we'll hang out again. I don't know whether to hope for that or to not. So I planned to give him a bowl and hopefully it'll soften him up or something.

I held both bowls in each of my hand, placing a spoon in them. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him as far away as I could. I put the bowl in his lap and started eating mine. I looked at the TV, he was watching sports…of course.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at me.

"Ice cream. You said you wanted some." I replied nonchalantly, putting a spoonful into my mouth. Ice cream has never tasted this good to me in so long.

"Oh, well, thanks." He picked it up and started eating his too.

After about a minute or two of eating ice cream passed, I decided to start the conversation, start my attempt. "Is it really that bad, your life." I asked, referring to his life at home and before he met me.

He looked over with a raised eyebrow, but I managed not to look back at him and continued to stare at the TV. "Why are you asking?"

I shrugged. "Well I told you pretty much everything about me and my…past…" I quieted down at that last part then quickly brought myself up again. "Seems kinda fair to me if I knew at least a little about you."

"First, you told me that story on your own, I said you didn't have to tell me." I shot him a quick glare, he had a little of my attention. "And second, why are you so persistent on knowing, it isn't some great adventurous fiction novel."

"The way you act about it, it sure seems like it is."

He had a frown on his face, I could tell. "Well get off it." He said that a little more rudely than I would have liked, which really hit a nerve inside of me. "Besides, didn't you just say I didn't have to tell you? That it wouldn't make your life any different?"

Crap. I did say that didn't I. Of course I remember what I said. I said it to try and give him satisfaction, to try and get him to not make him staying here so awkward. "I know." I shot back and took in another spoonful of ice cream. It was starting to melt, just like this conversation. "It just sucks, I feel like you're practically a stranger to me."

"How?" He replied quick and tensely. "If I recall I told you _plenty_ of stuff."

"I don't know, I just feel like I know nothing about you." I admitted. I knew that the past few hours have been trying to get to know each other better, to become more comfortable with each other. I guess I was just a little peeved, feeling like I was the only one making an effort.

Why _was_ I making this kind of effort? I'm trying to get away from him, after all. Ugh again I don't know what it is that he does to me but he just makes me this way and it really does not settle well with me. And damn, he made me forget about my resolve to just wing it and after my ice cream, go to bed. He's making this conversation stretch out, unless it's actually _me_ that's doing that. Then again, didn't I want him to hold a conversation? Maybe he was listening to me after all. Or maybe I'm just overthinking things again. UGH! Then there was that other question that was taunting me…

…why did I care so much about him?

Why did I want to know about his suffering to the extent I just might end up annoying him and driving him away, although that is my intention.

He scoffed. "If anyone's a stranger, it's you." He paused long enough for me to look at him with skeptical eyes. "You _have_ told me practically everything about yourself, and I still feel like I don't know you at all." I think I see a small grin creep onto his face. "I can never guess what you're going to do next."

There he goes again, roping me back in. What kind of siren song is his voice playing to me? I honestly just want to let this whole thing go, feeling like this information is unnecessary, but like a siren's song it's dragging me in, especially when he says something like _that_.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "For some reason, I seem to always think I completely understand you and then you ruin it." Was I getting through to him somehow? This feels like the first time he's really opened up to me, although there was the shoreline, and then the ferris wheel, but this feels different. "Take now for instance, I assumed you wanted to have some sort of deep conversation with me and then you start yelling."

"I am _not_ yelling!" I defended. Okay, maybe just that time, but yelling? Maybe angry but not shouting. "And if it makes you feel any better, that _was_ my intention. But then you started asking me why and all this shit just started spilling out." I paused. "If you knew what I was planning on having you tell me, then it's pretty obvious you _do_ understand me. Unlike you, I can't even figure out what to say to you half the time because you're so moody and I don't know how you'll respond." I complained. I really want him to take a bipolar test.

"On the contrary, you're actually the only one who sees right through me and you don't let me manipulate or affect you at all." He smiled. "It's interesting."

Did he not just hear what I just said? I don't get him _at all_ and actually yes, you _do_ have an effect on me Soul, I just prefer you didn't know that. The effect? You frustrate me so much I literally have arguments in my head. You also sometimes act so attractive and then you become a douche, which really bugs me. And also, you dig deep into my soul and make me feel trusting and confused and you don't even know you're doing it. That pisses me off the most.

"Woah, are you telling me you've been trying to manipulate me? When?"

He laughed. _LAUGHED_. I was being serious what was he talking about? Was all this just some sort of act? Am I some sort of game to him? "See! I give you a compliment and you react like _that_." He waited until he could finally stop laughing. "That's what I'm talking about, I can't figure you out it's like I've never met you before."

"Well it's a really lame compliment if you ask me." I shoved a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, silently fuming to myself. I have absolutely no idea how this conversation turned out like this, I wanted to try and get to know him a little better just for the fun of it and we're suddenly discussing how much we don't know each other?

In some weird paradox way, I feel like this conversation proves we know more about each other than not.

When he spoke, he lowered his voice and his obnoxious laugh smoothly transitioned into a sweet smile. He turned to the TV. "If you were any other girl, I'd probably put on some suave façade and try to seduce you into falling for me like I would usually do…but for some reason, I can't do that. I can't help but be myself around you." He turned to me. "No matter how emotional _you_ are." He just had to add that.

I finished my bowl, and it turned out he had finished his bowl earlier. I stood up with my bowl and picked up his bowl.

"Stick to your rude comments. Complimenting people doesn't suit you at all." I turned my back to him. "Retard."

That was my final say to end it as I went to the kitchen to rinse the bowls and spoons and place them into the dishwasher. I walked down the hall, went into the linen closet, and grabbed a blanket and pillow. I returned to the living room and threw it at him, who was sitting on the couch with a dumb smirk on his face. "You're on the couch." I stated, and once again turned around to return to my own room. He watched me leave, I didn't need to see it to know he was.

"Night." He said in a very sadistic and mocking way as I left his sight.

"Yeah, you too."

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I don't really know if he stayed up after that or fell asleep because as soon as I closed and locked my door, I _tripped_ onto my bed and passed out. When I woke up, I didn't even have a blanket over me and my head completely missed the pillow. The alarm on my clock woke me up at ten in the morning. I sighed heavily, I only had a few hours of sleep and I had work in an hour.

Wait…Tsubaki!

Remembering how she wasn't in the apartment last night, I shot up and charged at my phone.

_Tsubaki! _

_How are you feeling? I just woke up and I'll be at work on my regular shift. Are you coming?_

_-Maka_

I ran into the bathroom, hyped up and energetic because I was so anxious and jittery about if Tsubaki would text me back or not. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, washed my face, used the toilet, and did my hair in record speed. I rushed back into my bedroom and looked at my phone.

A text! Yes!

_We actually woke up a few hours ago. Black Star dropped me off at work and went back to where he lives so I've already started. Get here as soon as you can! _

_And you have to tell me all about your night ;)_

_-Tsubaki_

I chuckled a little. Oh Tsubaki, you _wish_ I had something to tell you. I tried to remember whatever happened last night, and I scanned through a memory of our conversation. When I really think about it, it was just a bunch of nonsense that had no point whatsoever. I wasn't even totally sure what we talked about.

I got changed into some comfy clothes since I would have to change into my work uniform when I got there anyways. I left my room with thirty minutes left until my shift. That was about how long it took to get there, maybe a little more actually, so I had some time to grab a muffin for a quick breakfast. I went into my kitchen and grabbed a packaged muffin from my pantry. I turned around to leave and then I noticed something I forgot to notice: there was a boy sleeping on my couch.

I guess sleeping in what he was wearing was too uncomfortable for him because he was sleeping with _only_ his boxers on. His shirt and pants and socks and whatever else he had on were thrown onto my reclining chair that was separate from the couch, and the blanket had mostly slid off of him, failing to cover up his…physically fit body.

Crap. Look away! But how can I? Here's this masochistic jerk who's so introverted it constantly irritates me, looking like a vulnerable baby with a four pack, no…six pack.

There's no way I'm leaving him in my apartment…alone…where he can pollute it with his presence.

I walked over to the couch and hovered over him, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him, happily eating my muffin with the other one. "Hey, get up!" I ordered. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and I quickly took my hand off his shoulder, looking away for a second to hide a creeping blush. Why am I blushing? Because he looks like a freaking god even when he's out of it.

"Mornin." He slurred. He didn't sit up, instead he propped his head in one hand, bending his elbow and leaning on it, lying on his side. When I looked back over he was looking up at me. "Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"I'm leaving for work." I walked back into the kitchen to throw the little wrapper around the muffin away because I had finished the cloud like part of it already.

"That's right, you have a job. At that café right?" He sat up as I walked away.

"Yeah, so you have to leave." I said casually.

He looked completely stricken. "I can't stay here?" He whined.

I laughed. "Like I'm going to leave you alone in my apartment."

He was kind of disappointed. He sighed and slouched back into the couch. He was giving off this vibe that I interpreted as being too lazy to do anything because he just woke up and wasn't a morning person. Huh, I would assume his family would make him get up in the morning.

"I _really_ don't want to go back home." He commented to himself, but I could hear.

"Well what about Black Star? Can't you go to his house?" I focused my attention on the muffin. Sir muffin, it's go time.

He scoffed. "If he had one you think I'd stay at my mansion?" He sighed. "No, he lives with me."

"That sounds great!" I commented. So those two were like me and Tsubaki. "So your family shares your house with his family? Wow, it must be big."

"No." He corrected me immediately. "He's my bodyguard, technically speaking."

I gaped. Bodyguard? "You need a bodyguard? Just how important are you? Or is it like all of the Evans family that's important? Oh my gosh I thought you guys were friends!" My mind was completely blown. He must be in some pretty deep shit to need a bodyguard.

He laughed and stood up, stretching his arms, legs, body. For some reason, he had this natural tan. I presume it's natural, because it's pretty hard to get tan in the middle of the city unless you use a booth or spray it, and I doubt he does either one. It looked good on him naturally, because the color of his hair contrasted it rather nicely.

"Nah, I don't consider him a bodyguard. He's more like my good friend." He put his pants on. "By the way, how's he and Tsubaki doing? You heard from em lately?"

"Yeah he dropped her off at the café. Where I actually have to leave for _right now_." I pressed and shoved the last bite of my breakfast into my mouth. Sir muffin, you have been defeated.

I ran over to the door and opened it up. I turned around and waved my hand in a come-on-hurry-up kind of way. "You're pretty cruel." He fake whined.

"And Black Star's probably waiting for you." I rushed him a little faster. He walked over to me, all finished with putting on his clothes and his shoes. It was all messy and undone because of my haste, but it was a _great_ look on him.

He walked up to me and I thought he was finally going to leave but then he stopped and looked at me with tired, lazy eyes that was somewhat attractive. "Give me your phone." He demanded.

"Why?" Yes, why are you keeping me from leaving.

"Just do it."

Whatever floats his boat. Or rather, whatever gets me out faster. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him, tapping my foot impatiently. He typed a few buttons and then handed it back to me quickly.

"There, you've got my number." All of a sudden his own phone started beeping and he took it out of his pocket. He took one look at it and smiled. "And now I have yours." He showed me a text message that apparently I just sent him.

"Yeah yeah yeah that's great now…let's go." He finally obeyed and left my apartment and I closed the door and locked it.

I lead him to the elevator and he followed with his hands in his pocket. "I had a lot of fun."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too." I truthfully really _did_ have a lot of fun, probably the most fun I've had in years. Although today was two days after me, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty's anniversary, I felt like hanging out with him was like that day became another anniversary of the day I met him.

He was different than the other summer romances I had, and I couldn't figure out why. I just decided to go with the flow, run on impulse. After all, impulse was how I always ran my life, and it was a pretty fun way to live if I do say so myself. So if I ran my relationship with Soul Evans on impulse, it wouldn't be any different and I could do it like second nature. I was actually pretty excited to do that, who knows what fun stuff could happen when I do that?

We entered the elevator and pushed the lobby floor button. So far it was silent, until I remembered something big. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Liz and Patty never came home last night!"

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Those other two girls you and Tsubaki were with? Blonde, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah." I can't believe I forgot to text them about my situation, they must be so worried! Well, I'm also worried about what happened to them, but then again, they don't usually tell us where they are at night because they were pros at the street life and the chances of them getting caught were zero to none. In a weird way, it was professional.

"I thought it was just you and Tsubaki who lived in that apartment." He commented.

I shook my head. "No, it is just us two. Liz and Patty live in the apartment next door."

He whistled. "Damn, that's nice."

"And convenient."

The elevator reached the bottom and we both walked out of the entire complex, and he finally had the decency to hold the door open for me and let me walk out first. I was in a rush, so I didn't think about it too much, been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, Maka."

I stopped walking and turned around, seeing that he stopped as well after closing the door, because he actually said my name in a fairly decent way and it surprised me.

"Whatsup?" I asked as casually as I could. I was really anxious and curious at what he would say.

He smirked and ran his hand through his hair, maybe in his own attempt to fix the mess. "Hope I get to see you again."

I smirked back and turned my back to him and waved a 'later' wave over my shoulder as I walked away. "Whatever you wanna do." I replied.

I made a bet with myself. I'll turn my head around as I walk towards the gate and if he's looking at me, we'll meet again, and if he isn't, then we won't see each other again. I walked towards the gate and I opened it, sighed, and turned my head around to see that…

…he was smiling a taunting, satisfied smirk.

I smiled back, happy with the result and exited out the gate. I looked left, looked right, and crossed the street to start walking to work.

…

"Maka, you made it!"

The first place I went to after putting my things in the employee lockers and changing into my uniform was the kitchen to go and see Tsubaki. I ran up and hugged her when she exclaimed it. Luckily, her apron wasn't dirtied yet.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you're safe!"

She laughed. "Thanks for worrying! By the way, have you heard from Liz or Patty lately?"

"Actually, I was _just_ thinking about that. They didn't come home last night." If they came home, they would have knocked on our door or turned up their music or television up loud. Either way I would know that they came home, because although they have a rough personality on the outside, when it came to things that involved any of the four of us, they were really deep, protective, and caring which are their best personalities.

"Did you text them?" She asked.

"No, I called on my way here but their phones were off. Probably ran out of batteries." I sighed.

Kim walked in to pick up an order and noticed I had arrived. "Oh Maka you've arrived! Here, can you take that table's order? I'm a little flustered right now."

"Sure no problem!" I smiled.

"Thanks so much!" She took the order she came in for and went back out.

"Well, we'll talk after our shifts." Tsubaki said and she returned back to her stove, where she was currently cooking soup.

I took a notepad and a pen and walked out to the floor.

…

I changed out of my uniform and into the clothes I left my apartment with. Tsubaki's locker was across from mine, and we were the only two left in the café. Our manager asked us if we could close up because he had somewhere to be tonight. We didn't have anything better to do so we agreed to it. The café closes at 7pm, and right now it was about seven thirty so we were a little behind.

As Tsubaki continued to get changed, I headed out first to lock the doors so we could clean up the booths and put the chairs on the tables without having anyone mistake it for being open and walk in. I took the keys and headed towards the door, but I saw two figures walking towards it. I smiled in excitement on who appeared on the other side of the glass door. If it were anyone else, I would tell them we were closed and ask them to come back tomorrow.

"Hey Maka!" They both said in unison.

"Liz! Patty!" I ran over and hugged them both. "Where the hell have you been?"

"We just came from work, where else would we have been?" Liz stated.

"I meant where were you last night you didn't come home." I laughed as I said it, even though the question was serious. "I tried calling you guys but your phones were off."

"It's quite an interesting story actually…" Liz rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I'd _love_ to hear it."

Tsubaki came out of the employee locker room. "Liz! Patty!" She exclaimed in surprise and ran over to hug the two of them just as I had. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just had work and we're hungry~!" Patty shouted happily, drooling a little.

"Lucky that it was Maka and I who had to close up tonight." Tsubaki said, but then she smiled sweetly. "Did you guys want something to eat?"

"That'd be great." Liz said in a thankful manner.

"Hey Tsubaki, we haven't eaten either come to think of it." I clutched my stomach and looked down. "Do you need any help cooking?"

"I'll help~!" Patty shouted and grabbed Tsubaki's arm, dragging her into the kitchen.

Liz and I took a seat at one of the tables while we waited for the two of them to cook dinner. She may not seem like it, but Patty was surprisingly a great cook. Not as good as Tsubaki, but she made edible stuff. I wonder what they would decide to cook for us. This wasn't the first time the four of us ate at the café when me and Tsubaki were on lockup duty, plus having them eat here after closing time was not allowed, and this was another one of our 'crimes' or 'violations' or whatever so we thought it was another thing that made us delinquents and we liked that.

"So Liz, what happened to you guys yesterday?" I asked her.

"Hmmm, yeah we've got time now." She stated. "So yesterday Patty and I were in an alley to try and mug someone and we bumped into this guy named Kid." She said it in the most nonchalant tone ever.

"Kid…that name sounds familiar…" I said.

"Yeah, he was the black haired guy that was in that sitting room with us two nights ago at that party we stinkbombed."

That's right, they stinkbombed the place. I completely forgot about that! We were wanted people, but technically speaking the four of us necessarily weren't because the police didn't know it was us and Soul swore that he would keep Black Star and…Kid I think his name was, to keep their mouths shut.

"Oh yeah! He, Black Star, and Soul came to the café yesterday. I had to waitress them." I told her.

"Are those the other two guys' names? I can't remember if I heard it before or not…" Liz pondered.

"Yeah, the blue haired is Black Star and the white haired is Soul. Tsubaki and I ended up hanging out with them last night."

Liz punched her fist into the palm of her hand in an 'oh' kind of way. "So that's where you guys were? Because after we ran into Kid, who by the way knows that we were the culprits…" She added. "…we came straight here to see if your shifts were done but you guys weren't here."

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "We kind of went to the carnival with them…" I hoped she wouldn't get mad.

"No way! You guys hung out with those rich guys? That's great!" Liz sounded excited. "Tell me about it!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Come on you first, what did you and Patty do after?"

She smiled and leaned back into her chair. "Alright, well, after we saw you guys were gone we tried to text you but our phones died so we went back to the apartment to see if you guys were there and when we realized you weren't we dropped our cell phones off at our place since there's no point in carrying around a dead phone, and we decided to walk around and see if we would coincidentally bump into you guys." Then she leaned over the tabletop. "But if you went to the _carnival_ I guess you guys weren't even in the city so turn's out that was a bust."

"Again, sorry about that." I apologized sincerely.

"It's no problem, because guess what happened." She paused. "We ran into Kid _again_. It was a few hours after we last saw him and he was having some sort of breakdown. He had one in the alley we were in and we had to comfort him, he really has no self esteem." She commented, laughing. "So we ran over to comfort him and he recognized us. Well after that we asked him about how much he knew about what happened at that high class party and we asked if he planned on telling anyone."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he promised someone he wouldn't say anything, but he never told us who. Anyways, it turns out he just came out of a meeting at City Hall that Lord Death was at. Guest of honor or something because Death City's his hometown."

"Woah, President Shinigami? Why was Kid at a meeting like that?" I looked up at my head, thinking about it. If he was at a wealthy party like that then it was obvious that he is part of the more important group of people, but Lord Death wasn't someone you could just meet.

"That's the thing I was gonna say, it turns out Kid is Lord Death's _son_." She exclaimed.

I nearly screamed. "SHUT UP! Liz do you know how big this is? We stinkbombed that party and he's the First Son! We're practically _federal_ criminals!" I didn't worry that the security cameras in the café would catch my obvious confession because for some reasons these videos didn't record sound, and the security guard who watches the tapes doesn't do anything unless we're vandalizing or whatever so he never gets us in trouble for having them over after closing hours.

Liz laughed at my reaction. "Everything's fine! He told us he always keeps his promises so he swore he wouldn't say anything about it remember?"

I calmed down. That's right, I'm pretty sure it was Soul he promised. "Oh yeah…" I chuckled slightly at my overreacting. "But the President's son, holy crap."

"I know right? And surprisingly, we got along great and we exchanged numbers. Well, we didn't have our phones so we had him add our numbers and told him to text us whenever he wanted to."

"Dang, you're practically friends now." I laughed. "Can't believe he knows how much of delinquents we all are and he still wants to talk to us." Then again, if he's friends with Soul and Black Star, I wouldn't have expected anything less. The three of them are so different, yet so alike at the same time it was a nice thought to think about.

"That's exactly what I thought!" She smiled.

We laughed for a little while but speaking on that note, I slowly lowered my smile and became a little more serious. "Hey, Liz, do you think that it's okay for us to hang out with those guys?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well the four of us, we don't exactly follow the laws and we live lives completely opposite of theirs and our pasts are also not that great." I looked down at the table. "And especially if we get them into any trouble, their families are so high up there that our punishments might be extremely severe. And if they start hanging around us and our 'crimes' it might be bad for them."

That was exactly the situation between me and Soul that I was wondering. I'm kind of happy that Liz and Patty became friends with Kid so that she would understand what I was asking and I would also be able to ask her opinion without revealing it was actually me and Soul's relationship I was mainly worried about. Of course I was also worried about Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, don't get me wrong because they were in the same situation and were acquainted with the same people, but if it was on a more personal level I could understand it better.

Liz smiled in an assuring way and I looked up at her when she started to speak. "That's just like you Maka, thinking about others and consequences. I've never really known you to _worry_ about them per say." She paused and looked up, thinking of an answer to my question. "Well I think that it's not exactly forbidden. It's all of ours' decision to hang with each other and whatever they wanna do about it is their decision, we can't control it. Besides, the risk of being around ritzy guys like that kind of makes everything a lot more interesting don't you think?" A very mischievous smile dawned on Liz's face. There was the Liz I know, she couldn't really get too deep but she was always great at understanding.

"You've got a good point, I guess I'm just overthinking things." I laughed uneasily.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. You _always_ overthink things." She teased.

I smiled at her and my uneasy chuckle turned into laughter. So Liz and Patty were hanging with Kid the entire time? That kind of makes me really happy to know that for some reason. Tsubaki and Patty walked in carrying a bowl of noodles and some rice. I'm surprised they managed to cook it that fast. Never underestimate their cooking powers, it's very unpredictable. The two of them filled the two vacant spots and the four of us were about to dig in until the bell sounded.

The bell. When it sounded that meant that someone had opened the front door. Crap! I forgot to lock it! We all turned our heads towards the door and saw three very well groomed boys walking in.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Whatsup?"

YES. _What is up_ with this situation?

* * *

**I think you all can guess what the situation is hehehe. **

**Sorry this chapter dragged on for ages and ages and it was all just repeat and useless meaningless stuff but I hope you enjoyed a good read and the reappearance of Liz and Patty!**

**Reviews are much appreciated (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

**DEDICATED TO: (oh yeah, it's in the beginning!)**

**Rozale  
spixie303 [you are one great fan!]  
Mynameiseliza  
cheng  
Purp1eM3l0dy  
Silverwolf819  
gothyjulia [that's a nice song! You're right not really goth hahaha]**

**Orange Cat Thief [hahah this was a long and hilarious review thanks! Next chapter is INSANE action. And SoMa will _DEFINITELY _kick in next chapter. If referring to other characters from Soul Eater, rest assured there are still more to be introduced but the story needs time to progress maybe next chapter or this chapter I'll add some spice. And good! Reading's great haha I've never read the Hunger Games but I hear it's really good and I think there's a movie about it coming out? Well I hope you like cliffhangers (; lol]**

**DeadlySereneGrace**  
**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer [you'll have to wait and find out love!]**  
**Jezzimare**  
**watevs1404**  
**mietze [thank you for noticing my muffin comment!]**  
**Danibat**  
**blackrose4123 [haha I hope I can put more stuff like that in I love it when people do that too!]**

**Sorry I didn't respond to all of them but I LOVE you all. SERIOUSLY :D**

_**"Life changes, and the world can't wait for us to."**_

* * *

The bell. When it sounded that meant that someone had opened the front door. Crap! I forgot to lock it! We all turned our heads towards the door and saw three very well groomed boys walking in.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Whatsup?"

YES. _What is up_ with this situation?

**Maka POV**

Blue hair, white hair, and black hair all continued to walk in, grabbing some chairs and setting them up around the table, fitting seven people on a four people table. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and I were all too shocked and surprised to say anything to them that we couldn't even stop them from walking any closer.

This was the first time all seven of us had been together since that night we broke in.

Liz immediately stood up, leaving her hands on the table. "Hey, the café's closed."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Black Star bluntly stated. He sat down between me and Tsubaki and grabbed my bowl of noodles and started chowing down on it.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled.

"No way, get your own!" Black Star put the bowl of noodles high above his head where I couldn't reach, used his feet to block me when I reached over to retrieve it, and he was somehow able to continue eating it.

"That was my own!" I protested.

Everyone else started laughing at us. Soul, who took a seat next to me on my other side, put the entire palm of his hand on top of my head and forcibly turned my attention to him, who was holding up a plastic bag in the other hand with a huge, gluttonous grin across his face.

"Relax Maka, I brought some stuff from my place." He said coolly then started opening the bag.

I eagerly watched him, anxious to see what kind of fancy food he has his personal chefs cook him at his humongous mansion. All the others watched too, except for Kid and Black Star, probably just excited to get food. We all had our eyes on him as he pulled out some plastic containers filled with salmon both cooked and uncooked, about thirty pounds of steak, crackers and caviar, chicken fettuccini, and a questionable sauce for the breadsticks that I've never seen before.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I dropped our jaws to the floor and I'm pretty sure Tsubaki dropped her chopsticks because I heard some sort of clanking noise hit the floor. We looked at the food, drooled, then looked up at Soul, who yawned as if the food wasn't in front of him, and then we looked at Kid and Black Star who, like Soul, continued eating the noodles Tsubaki and Patty cooked pretending that the feast was not laid out in front of them.

How can they be so casual around this?

Oh yeah, they eat this every day of their lives. Forgot.

"Is this for all of us?" Liz asked eagerly.

"Help yourselves." He replied nonchalantly.

"How did you _get_ all of this?" I asked in astonishment, also gaping myself.

"Our chefs were making this for dinner and I just took some and came here." He chuckled. "I didn't have the appetite so I didn't really want it then Kid refused to take it because it wasn't symmetrical and Black Star told me to come here and give it to you guys. Said something about Tsubaki telling him your shifts or something."

"Tsubaki!" I said, laughing.

"Sorry guys it just came out!" She apologized, laughing as well.

"Geez Tsubaki, I don't know whether I should be concerned about what else you might have told him, or thankful you got this food for us!" Liz exclaimed, digging in to the things that Soul brought us.

"Yeah thanks!" Patty gleamed, putting Soul's food on top of her noodles and eating them both at once.

I smiled. "This is great and all, but I think I'll stick with the noodles." I said as kindly as I could.

"Why?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow in innocent curiosity.

"You must really like noodles." Kid commented nonchalantly, eating his share of noodles. Apparently _that_ was symmetrical enough for him.

"Well…not exactly…"

"Maka's never really liked high class fancy food." Tsubaki answered Soul's question.

"Yeah, for some reason she always turns it down whenever it's available to her." Liz added on.

"It's so funny!" Patty giggled, which brought a smile to everyone's faces for a few seconds.

"Really? How come?" Soul asked me.

I shrugged. My mouth was full with food so I had to swallow it before I could reply. "I just don't think it's that great."

"Where would you get that kind of a meal anyways? If I recall you guys don't live like we do." Kid questioned.

"That's a little complicated…" Liz smiled uneasily.

It was complicated, and would require us to detail them on Liz and Patty's long history of being Thompsons. Since they were originally from a family that was almost on the same level as the Evans, they lived like wealthy people. Some people didn't know of their familial circumstances and Liz and Patty would occasionally accidentally get invitations to galas and such and they would bring Tsubaki and I along, and those things always only had food available. The only reason Tsubaki and I were allowed to go was because their father would get four tickets for him, his ex-wife, Liz, and Patty, and sent them all to us. He is a truly generous man.

And then there was good old fashioned stealing or ordering food at a restaurant then leaving before the check came, but they don't need to know about that.

"Well don't bother with things that have nothing to do with me! Heck, anything that doesn't deal with me is inferior and simply not as exciting!" Black Star shouted, laughing obnoxiously.

"Whatever you say." I stated, shoving another serving of noodles into my face. I really didn't care about how I looked when I ate in front of the guys. They're practically my friends now, so why should I act any different? Oh yeah, because their rich. Screw that.

It might look bad, having all these people that weren't supposed to be in the café, well, _be_ in the café, but we didn't care about that. First, we're rebels and delinquents, like we'd care about that crap anyways. We'd do practically anything out of pure desire and just because we wanted to if it was for fun. And second, these are _high class_ people we have over, the really "up there" kind of people. There was the President's son, an Evans and his bodyguard, and the Thompsons if Liz and Patty really count, so our boss really shouldn't care.

We all ate in silence for a while, completely infatuated with whatever food we were shoving into our bodies, so Soul brought up another topic.

"You know bringing this food isn't the only reason we came. There's something else we need to talk to you guys about." He said.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Liz asked, mouth half full. Soul leaned back in his chair, tilting it onto its two back legs, and crossed his arms.

"My family's throwing a party, and I want you four to come."

All four of us stared at him in astonishment with our mouths wide open. Some of my noodles even fell out of my chopsticks because I wasn't paying attention to it. "Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me." He smirked.

"So what do you guys think?" Kid asked.

"Are we even allowed to go to something like that?" Tsubaki said.

"Even if we aren't Tsubaki, you _know_ we're going to go anyways." Liz laughed.

"Break in~!" Break in~!" Patty sang, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Another break in…" I looked at them in amazement and sweatdropped. They weren't serious, were they? We just became wanted criminals because of what happened at the last party, even though they have absolutely no idea who did it. I'm sure if we went to this party full on with no disguises they still wouldn't know it was us.

"I can't break in! I'd be too noticeable! No, no, go on without me!" Black Star shouted, acting _very _dramatic.

"Relax, no one's going to have to break in." Soul assured us, then turned to his friend. "And will you shut up Black Star my parents invited you _in person_."

Black Star crossed his arms. "I-I knew that! I was just making sure you all wouldn't come up to me and ask me to break in with you guys."

"And why would we do that?" Liz asked.

"Because you obviously want me to be with you at all times! And that includes when you break in. I can understand I mean I can barely handle a day without myself."

"I thought Soul said no one was breaking in?" Kid stated casually.

I looked at said person, and he was rubbing his temples. Poor guy, only has these two retards as his friends. Although in some weird way, I feel like this was our way of getting along with all of them. I saw his muscles were all tensed up, screaming to me a little more loudly. I shook my head to look away, and when I turned back to the others I only heard the end conversation between them.

"Just wait a few days and we'll get our own invitations." Liz waved something Kid said off with her hand.

Surprisingly, Soul jumped in. "The party's tomorrow."

"Oh, well then…" Liz gave him a friendly glare and he just smirked.

Damn, no more tensed muscles.

"So you wanna give us the details?" I ushered him.

He looked at me for a few seconds after I called him out, closed his eyes, and then just began to talk. "My family's throwing a party in celebration of, my brother's… achievement, on playing last night." It looked like it was hard for him to say that last part, and after he said that, I wasn't too surprised that it looked like he wanted to vomit. Compared to his reaction last night, or this morning, this was a miracle he wasn't wearing a frown like a tattoo. "They're inviting pretty much everyone in the town, and if you four can pull it off, they won't even notice you aren't rich. You need an invitation, so I'm gonna send someone to give them to you guys tomorrow morning."

"Your brother's playing~?" Patty asked in completely innocent curiosity.

I quickly changed the subject, _fully _and _completely_ aware of what he was talking about. "S-So we're going undercover?" I asked.

"Sounds like our kind of thing, right Liz?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Fun~! Fun~!" Patty exclaimed in a giddy fashion.

"Not really, just show up and act like you know what you're doing." Kid cleared things up with us.

"But you're an Evans right Soul? Why can't you just say that we're your friends?" Tsubaki asked sincerely.

If I was the one to ask Soul that, I'm sure he would feel a little depressed. But since it's Tsubaki, I could tell he let it slide. That's right, she didn't hear our conversation last night, or this morning, so there's no way she could've known his situation with his parents. Well, to tell the truth, I wasn't too sure about it either. I wonder how he's feeling right now. But I did have to admit it was strange, he was a direct relative to the Evans, namely their son, so why couldn't he also have a say in the guests?

"An _Evans_?" Liz and Patty both exclaimed. I looked over at the two of them, completely taking my attention.

I sighed in fatigue. Here we go again. I keep forgetting all of these things, like that those two don't know that Soul is an Evans and that Black Star is his bodyguard, and I'm sure Black Star told Tsubaki about him being a bodyguard. All of this memory loss began since I met those three lunatics, maybe I should see a doctor about it or something.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Kid asked them, and pointed his fork towards Soul. "That's Wes Evans' little brother." He said it so nonchalantly. Shut up Kid, you're the President's freaking son. You're damn lucky none of us are calling you out on that. Wait, why aren't we calling him out on that? That's something pretty huge.

"SHUT UP!" The two of them shouted, then Liz looked over at Kid. "Don't be playing us now!"

"Kid…" Soul snarled at his friend in a threatening way, who only smirked back, clearly content with harassing his friend like that.

"And here I am thinking it was just going to be another boring gala. I was wondering what kind of family you were, inviting only rich people and apparently playing or whatever." Liz laughed.

"So what do you play~?" Patty asked all bubbly and what not.

"Nothing in particular." Was his response.

I quickly turned to him with an eyebrow raised. I was aware that I was the only one out of the four of us who knew that he played piano, well actually I kind of just assumed I was the only one, but to not tell them, I had to admit I was a little taken back. I thought he would be a little more open to them.

"An Evans who doesn't play an instrument? Wow, can't say I've seen that in my life." Tsubaki commented. Okay, that just validated my previous assumption. Apparently I was the _only_ one out of the four of us who knew.

"Hey, I never said I didn't play anything." He quickly defended.

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell us?" Liz tried to persuade him.

"No, you don't suppose." He looked over at her with a seductive smirk, no, it wasn't a smirk. Now it was some sort of alluring crooked smile.

Liz laughed and teased. "Well aren't you the charming one?" By the way she was cracking up, I knew she wasn't falling for it.

"Who me? Why of course I am!" Black Star randomly budded in.

Kid stood up, wiping a napkin on his mouth and looking outside the café window. "It looks like our limo's here. You guys are coming with me to my house right?"

"Yeah." Soul replied and followed Kid's actions. He stood up and then Black Star also followed after him. "Be there at 8, no earlier." He demanded with his back to us as he walked towards the door.

I don't know why but I stood up out of my own seat and ran outside to catch up to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Kid and Black Star were currently stepping into the limousine and their chauffeur was holding the door open for us. "Hey, we never said we were going."

He looked down on me with lazy eyes and shrugged. "I'm just going on hope and assumption here."

I gave him a concerned expression. "Look, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. We're wanted fugitives remember? And if your parents found out you invited us to your party…" I paused, on my words, maybe I shouldn't have brought his parents up, but hey it was for a good cause. "…I just don't think I'm worth that kind of trouble."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Since when did this become about you?" I was about to punch him but he felt my rising anger and then quickly laughed and put a hand on top of my head. "Relax, I'm kidding. If anything I'm touched you would care about other people that much."

"Shut up."

He smiled. "Well the others looked like they wanted to go, so what's holding you back?"

I looked away. "Nothing really, I just have a feeling all of us hanging around each other like this it just-"

"You're so interested in what my life is like." His voice all of a sudden became serious, and when I looked up at him after he interrupted me, his face was completely stern to match his tone. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So why don't you come with me to the ball."

It didn't really seem like a question to me more than it seemed like a demand. But something made me freeze on the spot. He just asked me _personally_ to go with _him_ to the…ball? Is that what high class parties were like? Balls? Wait, that's not the point here. I noticed that I was staring at him in disbelief that he has just said that, and not in a joking way but in a sincere and stern way, that I didn't notice the others were around us until they screamed for him.

"Hey Soul! Get your ass in here we're doing an all nighter at Kid's!" Black Star shouted in complete excitement.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Soul shouted back. He turned to me again. "So will I see you there?"

I pouted, silently fumed to myself, and sucked in my pride long enough to agree. I sighed. "Geez, you're such an idiot." Yes, an idiot indeed. That's what _I_ was at least. He knows how curious I am about his life, about his past and the way he lives in the present. But at least it wasn't some sort of trick, because if I went I'd be going to his house, I mean _mansion_ and experience what kind of parties he grew up with. I was secretly intrigued by this.

I didn't even give him a chance to say anything back to me as I turned around so my back was facing him, and walked back into the café. Still fuming, yes, because I _absolutely hated_ it when people used my weaknesses against me. The thing was, I never had any weaknesses that could be used against me, until I met _him_. Ha! Go figure.

The chauffeur closed the door for us and then drove off with the guys, not that I saw it happen or anything I was purposely facing my back to him. When I sat back down to the table, the three of them gave me questioning eyes.

"What was that about?" Liz asked, obviously prying. She smiled. "A little secret love confession maybe?"

I threw a breadstick at her and hit her right in the middle of her face. "Give it a rest, it's not like that. And he just made sure that we were going tomorrow."

"A party that we _don't_ have to break into? Seems like my kind of thing for once." Tsubaki laughed.

"I'm all for it~!" Patty giggled. "Even if it won't be as fun since we aren't sneaking in~!" She said with chipper gloominess.

"We have some dresses you guys can try on again." Liz assured Tsubaki and I.

"Sounds great!" Tsubaki clapped her hands.

"Hey um…guys…"

"Yeah Maka?"

One of my eyes twitched. "The guys left us _all_ this food to clean up."

They all followed my gaze to the table and the floor beneath the table, and realized I was right. There was garbage everywhere, mostly from Black Star I would guess.

"Well that's just splendid."

_**~THE NEXT DAY~**_

The day after Soul invited us to his family's gala, Liz and Patty had Tsubaki and I over at their apartment, which was right next door so it didn't matter anyways, and had us try on all of their old dresses. It amazed me how they were able to fit all of their old fancy clothes _and_ their street clothes all in one closet. I secretly think that they put some in our closet because from time to time I would find shirts or skirts that weren't mine or Tsubaki's.

Being the masters of makeovers that they are, I allowed them to dress me and do my hair. They insisted on putting makeup on me but I preferred to do that myself because if I let them do that to me I might as well be wearing a mask. After the other three dolled themselves up, I sat in a chair, wearing one of their old dresses and watching myself in the mirror as Liz brushed my hair. Instead of my usual pigtails, she decided to leave my hair down and curl it a little, putting it half up I think. I wasn't too sure I couldn't see the back of my head.

I looked over to see Tsubaki doing Patty's hair after she had done her own hair, but there wasn't much to work with because of her short haircut, which is actually why the 'makeover master' let Tsubaki do her hair. "So you excited?" Liz asked me.

"W-Well, yes and no. I'm actually really nervous, I've never legitimately attended one of these parties because we were actually invited this time." Laughing as I confessed.

"Relax, all you have to do is stay as quiet as you can and eat like you know what you're doing." Liz said so casually I almost felt like her advice was useless, how was I supposed to do any of that?

"Easy for you to say! You and Patty used to go to these things." Tsubaki commented on the side.

"Hey! We were younger back then~!" Patty defended.

"Well do you think you could teach us some things about, etiquette?" I asked Liz, who had finished my hair. Amazing how fast she was.

She smiled in regret. "No, sorry. I can't remember too much. All I know is that you should always behave yourselves and act mature or something like that."

"Isn't that risky? What if people realize that we aren't one of them?" Tsubaki asked, continuously brushing Patty's hair.

"Well technically we were invited, so they can't really do much but look down on us and call us vermin or whatever." Liz replied. She even _laughed_ at the idea that they would degrade us. Really, she's so unpredictable.

She had a point, their son invited us personally. I wanted to ask, but I couldn't ask because I don't think Soul would appreciate me saying anything about his family. I wanted to ask them if they thought his invitation was legitimate because it was his parent's party, and his parent's didn't really like him that much. Tsubaki asked him last night, but he said he never got the chance to answer. Inside, I knew it was because his parents were old fashioned high society, and would never allow us to go friends or not. I would give the excuse that he was the heir to the Evans fortune, but that title belonged to his brother Wes.

I decided to play along. "That's right, we're practically untouchable." All four of us laughed at my rebellious attitude.

It was about half past seven, and we had to get there before eight, by Soul's request, so we did some last minute touchups and finally left. A limousine was waiting for us outside the gate of the complex, and when we got down we were getting many looks from our neighbors and those who happened to pass by. Four girls who looked extravagant walking out of an apartment building like ours entering into a limousine was just bizarre. I smiled.

The Thompsons, always going all out.

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of boring sorry it was like a setup for the next chapter. Like a transition chapter you know? Get ready for the next chapter because it's gonna be huge (:**

**And sorry for it being so short compared to the other one. It's practically half its size!**

**PLEASE REVIEW (it keeps the idea juices flowing hahahah)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

**DEDICATED TO: **

**AliceUnknown [ON TOP BABBYYY (:]  
watevs1404  
gothyjulia  
Aku12  
cheng  
blackrose4123 [I love sauce!]  
eternalbeauty565 [welll… :3]  
starshrine97  
Silverwolf819 [And you will find out!]  
Orange Cat Thief [I absolutely L O V E your reviews they're so much fun to read! And keep predicting they're really good guesses haha]  
Mynameiseliza [I could only imagine…]  
spixie303 [why thank you :D]  
Kisdota-the Freak Gamer [HAHAHA I love your enthusiasm!]  
Kylee-Cat [you'll have to wait and find out what happens ;)]  
aviechan [sorry thanks for the heads up!]  
Anime Syndrome [thanks you have no idea how much that means to me I try to make it so you can picture the situation as hard as I can!]  
Shizznip [you are a very interesting person I love your review! Well though out, jolly good show chap!]  
MinaMeowmis Meow-Meowington [Sir muffin thanks you for your grieving]  
DarkFlameInfernal  
MusicSoundsMySoul 14  
cRAZYaNIME-bOOKlOVER  
soul eater crazy  
Ginjersnapps  
ChocoMintz  
Alik Takeda**

**Wow that's a lot for my last update! I really hope this one doesn't disappoint.**

**Again sorry I didn't reply to all I appreciate and love you all SERIOUSLY :D**

**IMPORTANT: because I felt bad that the chapter was so short, I decided to put what I was putting into Chapter 12 into Chapter 11, so you guys get an extra goodie!**

_**"Life changes, and the world can't wait for us to."**_

* * *

"My family's throwing a party, and I want you four to come."

"You're so interested in what my life is like, so why don't you come with me to the ball."

Four girls who looked extravagant walking out of an apartment building like ours entering into a limousine was just bizarre. I smiled.

The Thompsons, always going all out.

**Maka POV**

Inside the car, the four of us laughed at the jokes we were making about what kind of pranks we could pull at the party. Thanks goodness the window between us and the driver was closed, or he might have turned the car around after listening in on our conversation. Of course, the four of us weren't planning on pulling anything like that tonight, because this party was different than the ones we crashed.

We actually knew people there.

We were actually _invited_.

Illegitimately though, of course.

In that case, we actually decided to enjoy ourselves tonight. This was the first time we would actually be on our best behavior and stay the entire time, pretending we were rich. That was what made me excited, because this was such a new experience for us, and maybe it would change the way we do things. But it also made me anxious, since this was our first time we weren't sure if we could handle it, but hey, what's the worst that can happen?

After thinking that, another thought hit me. His parents were throwing the party, which meant…no. I shook my head. To think I would actually consider the fact I might meet his parents was just so out of my reach, I couldn't even strive to get it. I shook my head again to try and shake off overthinking that thought like I always did. Run on impulse, go with the flow, let the chips fall where they may, you know what I mean.

Me, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, before exiting the limo as soon as it pulled up to the arch driveway of what I decided to call the Evans Mansion, we all made one pact, grabbed each others hands, and chanted the one thing we believed in. We laughed as we said it, cheering ourselves on. I don't even remember where we heard it from or when we started to say it.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

…

I have _never. Ever. Ever. _Climbed stairs as high as these ones before. We entered into his main foyer, that had two staircases curving on each side of the _huge_ foyer that morphed into one grand staircase and on the wall at the top of the stairs was a giant grandfather clock. But the clock and my lack of breathing wasn't what caught my eye. It was the immense, monumental, towering, leviathan, you name it, portrait of the Evans family altogether. On both sides of this one giant picture, were separate portraits of each individual member, photographed along with their respectable instruments and a plaque with their names and birth and death dates below the portraits. As you can imagine, I instinctively looked for Soul's, but couldn't find it.

We were at the top of the stairs and there was a ribbon sign telling us which way to turn since the upstairs split into multiple hallways, and there were many signs after that showing us the way so we wouldn't get lost. Naturally, I was curious to explore the many hallways, after all, these were the corridors that the mysterious Soul Evans walked through everyday freely because _this_ was his house. Ahem, no wait, his _mansion_.

To me, the signs weren't necessary, because the classical mixed with jazz music was playing rather loudly and the combined voices of many different conversations overlapping it, all we really needed were our ears to find the…

…ballroom.

BALLROOM.

He had an effing _ballroom_ in his house?

I scoffed. Of course the freaking rich kid had a ballroom in his house. What-_ever _was I thinking?

It looked like two butlers were both holding each of the double doors open. When the four of us walked in, completely silent to one another because we were each fascinated by the size and decoration of the ballroom, and we were too busy admiring it and being astonished to comment out loud. I noticed that the upstairs was like a balcony or a loft, because there were stairs leading to a downstairs of the ballroom, and there was a _huge_ gap in the middle of the floor of the upstairs of it so we could fully see everyone downstairs.

Now that made more sense to me. I was wondering why his ballroom was upstairs. But now I wondered why they didn't let us enter in through the first floor entrance. Maybe there was a room that was inevitable to pass that they didn't want us to find? Well if that was the case, now I'm more interested than I already was, which really isn't good.

To say the least, I was impressed. The guy's family had good taste I'll give him that. My heart skipped a beat when I read deeper into my situation and realized for a split second that I was inside _the_ Wes Evans' house! He _slept_ here. He _breathed_ here. He _ate_ here. He _bathed_ here. He freaking _lives_ here. Of course, I'm not going to express my excitement because that would make his younger brother a little more than unenthusiastic about my feelings.

The four of us felt a little out of place at first. Should we head to the food table or would that make us look gluttonous? Maybe stand around and talk to each other and wait for the waiters and waitresses walking around to hand us some food? We went with the latter and headed down the stairs where we found a spot by a nearby window on the first floor. We grabbed a few snacks from the silver platters the workers handed us and drank some alcohol that we were also handed. I don't know much about alcohol, but if I were to guess it tasted rather expensive. Then I wondered why they were allowing us to drink it, guess we look older than we seemed.

I looked around to see that others _clearly_ a pretty good amount of years younger than us were drinking the same alcohol. When you're rich, it's okay to break the rules because you have influence? I always see things like this in movies and read about them in books, but I wasn't sure it was real. I shook my head, whatever not my problem.

"There's so many people here, how are we suppose to find the guys anyways?" Liz complained, drowning down her whole glass.

"We should've set up some sort of meeting place." Tsubaki commented.

"In this place? We wouldn't even be able to find wherever they would've told us to meet." I said, taking a little sip. Out of nowhere, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I nearly choked on my alcohol and had to adjust my balance so I could hold the new weight on my shoulders, literally. On top of that, my glass was quickly ripped from my hands.

"Well look who we have here, boys." He downed my entire glass, just like Liz did.

"Hey that was mine!" I nagged my familiar friend.

He put the empty glass on the tray of a nearby steward and grabbed two more glasses at the same time. "Sorry, got thirsty." He smirked and handed me one of the glasses with the hand that wasn't hanging around my neck.

I groaned and put the glass to my lips. "Why is it everytime we run into you guys one of you is taking my food." I pointed out.

"S'not our fault you're always stuffing your face." Their blue-haired friend replied, ripping away a large piece from meaty drumstick he was holding.

"I'm literally choking from the irony."I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

"So tell us…" Liz changed the subject and put her elbow on their black-haired friend's shoulder, lifting another glass of wine in her other hand. "…what's there to do here?" She smiled.

Black Star answered her question before he could speak. "Eat, talk, listen to music; but if you ask me it's all boring." He said it in an annoyed tone, probably from his revelation that the food in his hand suddenly disappeared. I chuckled that he didn't realize he _ate _it all.

"Or you could dance." Kid had the last word, which evidently prided him.

"Dance~! Dance~!" Patty smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Patty, I don't think it's the kind of dancing _you're_ thinking of. Look where we are!" Tsubaki smiled at her to be nice when giving the young blonde the bad news.

"You mean it's like ballroom and waltzing and stuff like that?" I asked Kid. When I said those words I saw from the corner of my eye the white haired boy groan slightly when he touched his lips to the rim of his glass of wine, arm still around my shoulders and all. Oh yeah, let's not forget _that_.

"Yeah!" Black Star shouted. "He's not as good as me, but our buddy Soul here is _great_ at dancing!" He smiled and patted said boy on the back with such rough force the boy choked while trying to drink the rest of his wine.

"Oh really?" I smiled and raised an eyebrow, turning my head to see him fake cutting his neck with his hand and mouthing the word _'no' _as much as he could.

"That's right! He was always the best." Kid backed Black Star up, and they high fived, some sort of way to congratulate themselves on remembering something, or revealing something, their friend clearly was embarrassed about.

We all laughed. _Hard_.

I nudged him. "You never told us you could ballroom dance." I teased his irritated expression.

"They're compulsive liars." He shot back.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it." Liz taunted him through laughs.

"Who said I was embarrassed?" He defended, downing the rest of his glass and placing it on the platter of another waiter passing by.

"Oh my gosh you really can-" I began.

"Hey Soul."

We all looked over to see a very well suited man put his hand on his shoulder. From his casual tone when addressing him, I figured he probably wasn't a servant. And boy were we right! The man was many inches taller than him, with the same white hair but more well groomed, and his tuxedo looked like it was more taken care of.

_Wes Evans._

"It's almost time." The older version of him smiled at Soul.

He groaned heavily, and without saying a word to the rest of us he slid his arm off my shoulder and followed his older brother away from us, disappearing into the flood of people. Where was he going? Why didn't he say bye? A part of me felt like he had some sort of duty to leave, and another part of me was clinging onto the hope that this wasn't the last time I'd be seeing him tonight.

"What was that about?" Liz asked the remaining two boys.

Kid smirked. "You'll find out."

We really enjoyed surprises, so we let his words hang and we decided to sit at the tables instead of stand. There was a pure white tablecloth, flowers and candles for centerpieces, and plates for whatever food we picked up. We talked about nothing in particular, mostly gossip on our lives and how Death City is and such. I was actually enjoying myself, even if a certain someone wasn't with us. We were about to talk about the difference in Liz and Patty's personalities when the classical music came to an abrupt halt and a man's voice began speaking to everyone in the two floored ballroom.

"May I have your attention please, for the entertainment for tonight!" He shouted, and all heads turned to the stage.

The anonymous announcer spoke into the mic stand on it. Strangely enough, he was wearing what look to me like a masquerade mask, it only covered his eyes and nose. My eyes looked around and saw most of the guests on the second floor leaning over the balcony to watch the man. Suddenly, the crowd dispersed and made one huge circle, only it was a rectangle. The table we were sitting in was on the edge of the gap of floor left by everyone who backed off. If whatever the entertainment was was going to happen in the gap, we'd have front row seats.

He continued speaking."You might recognize some of the entertainers, but be warned, they have all concealed their identity behind masks like mine."

Is this what even happens at a high class party? I highly doubt it, but now, I'm _really_ interested. Is it a clown? A talent show? More music players? A famous celebrity? Members of the royal family? No, they wouldn't be wearing masks then. Okay, it's someone we might know…

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Masquerade Tango!"

_[STEP UP 3D CAMEO ALL THE WAY! Youtube "Broken Tango" you get the idea of what the dance looks like]_

There was a bunch of commotion when people in masks that only covered their eyes emerged from the crowd in an orderly fashion and entered onto the dance floor with such precision and form in their lines if they didn't all look GORGEOUS and GLAMOUROUS I would have sworn they were in the army. None emerged from our side either because we were in tables, or that they came out from only two sides of the crowd.

Instead of cheering and clapping, silence befell the ballroom as they watched the people stand shoulder to shoulder and two lines formed: one for men, and one for women. Maybe it was because we were with the president's son or the Evans' son's bodyguard, but our table was in the _perfect _front row seat and I turned my body in the chair to get in a more comfortable position to see what was about to happen. I was in the middle and I saw the line of women to my left and the line of men to my right.

I nearly fell out of my chair to see two white haired men in the smack middle of the line.

Without the height difference, I probably wouldn't have figured out who was who, unless the difference in how one of them loosened his tie and let his dress shirt go all sorts of direction along with his poor attempt at good posture did the trick. Oh yeah, I _did _just think all that.

At the same exact moment, doing the same exact thing at the same exact speed, they all moved.

It was amazing to watch him, as well as the other guys, smoothly step up to a girl in the same rhythm as the violins and other instruments playing on the stage. They bowed to each other in greeting, as if this was the first time they met, and then in one swift movement that matched the movement of the instruments on the stage, they held each other by the shoulders and hands as the singer started to sing, and the _real_ dance began.

Compulsive liars my ass, Soul Evans.

They moved together, turned their heads to the side when the music called for it, and turned in complete synchronization. He lifted his arm up and let go of her with the other hand for a split second where his partner gracefully turned and fell perfectly right back into place in his arms. A few beats and lyrics later and after spinning her out, him and another masked tuxedo man switched partners, and he was dancing _entirely and altogether in sync_ as if he was dancing with the same girl. My jaw dropped to see as the other pairs, all with new dance partners, continued in the same fashion.

They moved together _exactly _like he did with the other partner, hands in the same placements and still concrete expressions. Another change in music and he dipped her after she kicked her leg straight up. Professionally trained dancers? I'm completely blown away him and his brother were put into the same group, the same _dance_ as these people. As yet another change in the violin called for yet another change in partners, I watched as much of Soul's face as I could while he danced with his new partner, hand on her waist and arm out holding her own hand.

They danced in sort of a pattern, where they would turn and go in circles like some sort of formation when they were close together, like a moving hug almost. How they danced as if they were childhood friends or something. And when they were done waltzing or whatever he'd throw out some sort of trick. A change in music and at the same exact time, every man on the floor lifted their arm up as the woman twirled twice underneath it and fell to the side where the men caught them low to the floor at the _same exact time_. It was amazing to watch how in sync everyone was and how it went from high to low as the women were dipped from the spin together.

It was a trend I could see that all of the dancers kept an unemotional and composed face, and Soul wasn't any different. I've never seen his face like this. Well yeah I've seen it bored and unfazed but _this _one, looked more, how should I put this…upper class. It was like all of a sudden he became the well mannered rich boy whom one would think was highly respectable and calm in tense situations. I settled with the thought this was the expression his parents forced him to show, and the expression he wanted to leave behind.

A change in the music's pace and he put her up in some sort of lift where she fell down smoothly back into a dip, or something like that, where they returned into waltz or tango mode, and they moved together with the other pairs in complete synchronization to the music. I've seen movies on this sort of stuff, I've read books on it too, but to see it in person, to see _him_ dance like _this_ in person…

…it took my breath away.

_Damn. _That boy can move.

Was this really the guy I've been hanging out with the past few days? The one who swears his life at home sucks, the one who drives a motorcycle, the one with emotional issues, and not to mention the one who freaking sleptover at my apartment the other night.

No. It couldn't possibly be. I would have _never_ expected the boy I met, turn out to be someone like the boy I was watching now.

How could I even begin to describe my feelings? Amazement? Surprise?

"Wow, you weren't kidding." I heard Tsubaki tell Kid.

"Why does he keep it a secret?" Liz asked Black Star. "If I had a talent like that, I wouldn't be the least bit modest."

Somehow it remained as the same song, but another change in the pace and beat of the music and I saw that at the same exact time, at the same exact pace, doing the same exact movement, they dispersed themselves evenly to the edges of the dance floor and chose a partner from the crowd. I saw the girls and partners he switched grab the closest man in a suit they could find and brought them to the dance floor, to resume the Masquerade Tango.

I heard Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty squeal and I turned around to ask what they squeaked when I noticed a hand present itself to me.

Black Star cheered and Kid smiled, pleased.

"Wanna dance?" His lips moved into a smirk underneath his mask.

I laughed a little at the contradict. He asked me with illiterate grammar, the sign of a commoner like me, to dance like what I just saw _him_ do. Either this guy has split personalities, or everything he had been telling me the past few days has just been confirmed.

Obviously, I hesitated.

"I-I've never been good at dancing. But Tsubaki or Liz or Pat-"

"Take my hand." The way he said it sounded like a demanding offer, but his voice made it something too good to decline.

Obviously, I took it.

He lifted me up with his hand and lead me onto the dance floor. I took one look back to ask 'omg what should I do I don't know what to do!' to them but I ended up seeing them giving me thumbs up and mouthing 'yeah Maka!' and 'you'll do great this is so great good luck have fun!'

He tugged my hand and my body turned to face him. He lead one of my hands to his shoulder as he placed one on my waist. I felt a chill run up my spine at the delicate touch, but was luckily my attention was swayed to him intertwining his fingers to my other hand as he held it out to our side at shoulder height.

"I-I don't know how to do this." I nearly blushed at my amateur behavior.

Literally on time with the music, one beat made its way to the top of the loudness scale and at that beat, he used some strange strength to pull my body closer to his, and we were suddenly chest to chest and I could clearly see the height difference now.

"Just follow my lead."

I didn't have time to process his suggestion, or demand, or whatever it was because the music changed and all of a sudden we were moving. I was surprised at how my body naturally obeyed his request to follow. The music was slowed down, to more of a waltz or ballroom speed, probably because the professionals had proceeded with their routine and chose novice partners instead of the ones they rehearsed with; at least that's what I was thinking.

He kept me close to him, never taking his eyes off of me, and I did likewise, off him of course. Something changed in his expression, he was smirking the entire time, and he wasn't wearing that ritzy, impassive, well mannered, composed face of his.

Suddenly he lifted his arm up and let go of me with the other hand. I'd seen him do this before, but it felt like I didn't have to when my body spun as if on command and I landed back into his arms. Not perfectly like his other partner, but he fixed that as he quickly adjusted to my amateur dancing and pulled us closer again, and pulled me back into the dance. Professional? More like some sort of insane virtuoso of dance. Another change of music and he spun me out to his side and I spun back in, but now my back was to his chest and I looked at him from the crook of his neck and he looked back down at me. I have to say, I don't know which dancing position I like better.

Somehow, from moving front to back like that, he managed to get me to let him dip me and he pulled me back up so we were in the same position as before. Hand on shoulder and waist, chest to chest while our other hands were preoccupied with clutching each other like life depended on it.

"Wow, the rich boy can dance." I teased, trying to hide my shaky voice because I was out of breath. Not from dancing, okay maybe a little, but actually being _his_ partner and dancing in _his _arms, literally took my breath away. "_And_ wear a tux. I'm impressed." I smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." He commented back. "The dancing of course, I'd be surprised if you could wear a tux and work it like me."

"Ha-ha." I laughed sarcastically. "Remind me again why you're in such a rush to leave all of _this_." I took my eyes off his stare for a split second to roam around the entire ballroom and the house.

"I think _you_ should remind _me_, what I've been telling you for the past few days." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're Mr. Rebel." I joked.

A change of music and he dipped me, where when I got back up we were side to side, hands still in the same position only we were looking over each other's shoulders. I wouldn't say I was a great dancer, but for a first timer, I would say I was pretty good. Or maybe Soul was just a good leader, and I was a good follower. Never underestimate a well-groomed man's dance moves.

"Don't tell me you miss my jeans and my motorcycle?" He asked, voice close to me ear.

"I'm sure not as much as _you_."

Because I no longer had to face his, well face, I could watch the other dancing pairs. They weren't talking, more like they were completely infatuated with the Masquerade Tango. Figures we'd be the only ones talking.

"You're right, the whole manners, good behavior, ballroom dancing thing, it ain't my style." I chuckled at the way he spoke with uneducated literacy. This boy was just full of contradictories.

The violin change the rhythm and he spun me, where we once again landed back into first position, nearly face to face again if it weren't for the height difference.

"Well for a _rebel_, you can really clean yourself up." I complimented.

He smirked. "Why thank you." He said it with his high class aristocrat tone and I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I _know_ I can, you're looking at the _me_ from the past seventeen years. If anything _I _should be the one saying that to _you_."

"I'm not following." I told him as we continuously danced or swayed or moved in circles, whatever this was because I wasn't paying attention anymore.

"You look beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat.

"For a commoner, I mean."

Nevermind.

"If this is your way of flirting, you might want some help."I complained to him, slightly disappointed he had added those five words. Without those words his sentence would have made my life.

He never got a chance to respond because the music ended abruptly and he had to drop me into a dip. Some sort of ending pose I guess? Slowly, and smoothly, he lifted me back up as the other couples bowed to each other and went back to their respectful groups to eat and hold conversations once more. Nose to nose, and out of breath from the dancing, I felt like I was about to implode. How was he _not_ out of breath and sweating? He looks like he had just woken up from a nap handsomely instead of dancing for countless minutes.

Whatever, the world around me didn't have my attention. Not one bit.

"Here, come with me." He whispered to my face.

Hand in hand we looked to make sure no one noticed our leave off the dance floor and sneakily left the ballroom, disappearing within the crowds. Like hell I was letting go of his hand…

…I'd probably get lost.

…

Suddenly we were in a large and empty hallway, with an extremely high ceiling. The sounds of everyone in the ballroom were muffled through the closed doors and the wall. My first thought was, everyone else might worry about us, but I figured they'd probably just assume that I was with Soul and it's his house, ahem I mean _mansion_, so I'd be fine. Everything was mostly quiet in the rest of the house as he lead me through numerous amounts of hallways and up and down an uncountable number of stairs, except for the faint sound of the music coming from the ballroom.

I didn't have the slightest clue about where we went or where the ballroom was, but the next thing I knew we were at the staircase me, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty entered through. He slowed down his pace as I once again became infatuated with the huge photograph of the entire Evans family with the smaller photos on the sides of each individual member and their respectable instruments. He let go of my hand and hid both of his hands into the depths of his pockets.

"You said you wanted to know what my life was like."

His voice broke me out of my thoughts as I took my place to stand next to him. The familiar phrase caught my attention. I looked at him to see him staring up at the pictures on the wall, so I followed his gaze to one of them. My eyes widened.

"That's you!" I exclaimed.

In the portrait, the piano was turned to its side, so the small rectangular seat was also turned to its side. He stood before the keys and in front of the seat. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a blood red shirt underneath it. It was more properly worn and looked well fitted just like how Wes was dressed instead of the loose mess beside me. He had his right hand in the pocket of his suit pants, and his left hand was placed gently on the black and white keys. The hood of the piano's body was lifted up so you could see the inside.

He might have been standingthere, but to me he was modeling.

"Wait, I don't get it." I suddenly admitted to him. "Should I understand something?"

"Still oblivious as usual." He took a pause, and sighed. "Remember what I said the first time I saw you after the party incident, when you waited us."

I blanked out for a moment, and took a longer pause than he did to think about it. I even looked up at nothing in particular in hopes I could get a peek into my brain and remember. I looked at him, and then looked back at the picture. Then it hit me.

I smirked. "So this is the real you."

He looked at me, satisfied with my memory. Then he looked back at the photograph of himself. "In all my former glory, or lack thereof."

He looked all proper and well brought up, but you could see it in his eyes or something else in his expression that he was definitely the outcast of the family. I looked around and saw that no one in the separate portraits smiled, not even in the giant family photo, they had the same expression that the dancers had in the Masquerade Tango. Was it some sort of cool thing to not smile for a rich person? Although I'd never admit it to him, even though I know he'd agree with me, his family looked very stuck up and closely attached to traditional values and ways and such.

He looked good with a full tuxedo on, well one that was actually well put together, but I have to say I like his more loosened look better. It was amazing that I managed to notice the slight silhouette of his muscles the sleeves of the suit created. How old was he in this picture anyways? He looked the same, yet different. I won't tell him I think he looks absolutely fine in a black and red suit, or that I think I'm attracted to his aristocratic and noble side almost as equally as I was to his other identity as the boy who rides motorcycles and has rude manners.

So I lied. "If it's worth anything, I don't think it suits you all that well."

"Hey, even _I _would pay a penny for your thoughts." He chuckled.

I laughed along with him. The fun, happy, heartfelt moment was short lived because somewhere in the middle of it, my eyes opened to reality and it finally settled in_ where_ I was, and _who_ I was with.

I knew this would happen to me, tonight especially.

I just never expected it to come at this moment, and ruin my mood. When something good happens, something bad will always come around the corner. It's like when you think your life is perfect, but then you just know that something terrible is bound to happen that would ruin the life you were actually okay with for once, because everything was great.

This is wrong.

It's a summer fling.

Nothing less, nothing more.

I looked back at the pictures of his family, and I finally had a complete revelation. His family, my family, we're all too different. I tried to imagine myself in a picture like that, posing like that, making a face like that, and I just couldn't do it. If I was to try after the incident at the carnival, I would've been frowning too much. If I was to try a few months ago, I'd be too smiley, and I wouldn't be able to hold in a smile. I'd like to say that everyone in his family, if they ever went to a masquerade ball, they wouldn't need a mask, because their expressions were so well plastered on their faces you wouldn't be able to tell what they were feeling.

I don't think I could do that even if I tried.

We're just too different.

It makes me wonder, how often Soul hides his feelings. Would I be able to tell his emotions? I mean the rest of his family is freaking great at that, so yeah, I assume he'd be a professional.

Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't care. Once summer's over, it won't matter to me.

But hey, I'm still curious, and summer isn't over yet. Might as well have fun while I got it right?

Just a short romance, to keep me occupied over the summer. I can't fall for him. Especially since he happens to irritate me every so often. Like now for instance. I can't help but notice when we're on his territory, all of a sudden he's different around me. He's a little more uptight, but in a suave, rebellious kind of way.

And then there's his family.

He's more smiley than I've ever seen him. He was so angry and frustrated back in my apartment, and always kept to himself back at the carnival. What's got him so happy? Being at home, attending a party his family's throwing, he can't possibly be satisfied with something like that, especially not after everything he's told me, or trying to tell me.

He's contradicting everything he's been saying.

Was it all a lie? Because frankly, it looks like he rather enjoys his lifestyle. Let's get real, who wouldn't? I was crazy to think someone might actually be attracted to my way of life, I mean who'd want that crappy thing? He's so bipolar and indifferent about everything, it pisses me off.

"Unbelievable." I told him without a smile.

"What?"

Avoiding his gaze, I walked in front of him so I could pass him and headed for another hallway. I didn't know where I was going, but he followed me, just like I knew he would because I started talking too.

"You're always so stingy and reluctant whenever I ask you about your life, and all of a sudden you're vaguely giving me answers on a silver platter!" I groaned and stopped my walking once we were in some isolated hallway in his mansion. Who gives a fuck where we are now. I turned to face him. "Where was _this_ Soul a few days ago?"

"Are you trying to imply something?" He raised his voice a little and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean, ugh I don't know!" I told him. "You're just confusing me. You tell me, wait scratch that, you _hint_ at me that your life at home is terrible and you're always on some sort of lockdown or leash and when I actually come here via _your_ invitation, you've been so giddy! I mean I saw those pictures of your family member and they all don't smile or show any expression at all, so I figured that's how you'd be like, but I guess not-!"

He took both hands out of his pockets and lightly but forcefully pushed me against the wall with his hands on my shoulders. "You're rambling." He said softly, but then he tensed his voice. "Don't compare me to my family."

I blinked once. Twice. Again with the personality change. Last time he said something like that he screamed it at me, talking about his brother.

His brother.

Back when his brother put his hand on his shoulder and told him it was time, Soul didn't look like he hated him, but he didn't exactly look like they were getting along either. Ugh this guy gives me a headache! Well, it's a good thing I'm trying to put some space between us, I don't need anymore headaches.

He wouldn't accept the silence.

"You know, I'm not the kind of person who will tell people how I feel most of the time. But for some reason, it comes so easily when it's you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me _I'm _the reason you're acting so different?" I said in disbelief. To put the blame on me! Geez he's definitely not as charming as I first thought.

"Don't tell me you're taking it as a bad thing." He tried to plead with me.

I began to tremble slightly under my anger. "I'm not. It's just, it frustrates me that I'm having some sort of influence on you!" There, I said it. Not exactly everything I've thought for the past few seconds, minutes, and days, but I'd say it's a well enough of a summary. "You shouldn't have to deal with it. Look at your life!"

He groaned and took his hands off me so he could rub his temples. "See, there you go again! I try to give you a compliment and just like everything I else I can never guess how you're going to react. You _don't make sense._"

"_I _don't make sense? You're the one with the two face split identity!" I argued. "Not to mention whenever you tell me something you're always beating around the bush. Is that supposed to be cool or something?"

We were fighting.

I suppose this is good, that way nothing will happen that shouldn't happen.

"I beat around the bush because I never know how you're going to react and I'm trying to make sure I don't push any wrong buttons!" It's strange, how a mood can change so suddenly. And here I thought we were almost something together.

"Well sorry I'm such a hassle!" I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. "Maybe I should just get out of your life." I muttered, and sighed. "Pretend none of this happened. You go back to your life, and I'll go back to mine. If our friends want to hang then fine, but I'll stay out of it."

I really _did_ change him for the worst. Worst fear, realized.

I guess this was goodbye.

"Shut the fuck up Maka I _never_ thought of you like that!" He shouted through gritted teeth, surely he was trying hard to make sure no one heard him. "It's _not_ like that with you!"

Did he really just swear? In his house? To _me_?

"Are you suggesting you like me or something?" I scolded. "I can't believe you would try that bullshit and lie like that to cover your ass! You are honestly the moodiest, most unbelievable arrogant bastard I've ever-!"

And then…

He kissed me.

* * *

**Okay, So I wasn't planning on doing the whole broken tango thing but I just saw Step up 3D and COME ON. Who hasn't imagined him doing that? Please no flames on me using it haha to clear things up I **_**was**_** planning on having them dance together in this chapter, but it wouldn't have been as fun as the way it turned out up here /\**

**I hope you liked my extension!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It's the shine to my sun…  
The peanut butter to my jelly…  
The happy to my happiness…  
…and the YAY to my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the pun?)**

**DEDICATED TO: **

**Again sorry I didn't reply to all I appreciate and love you all SERIOUSLY :D**

**SOUNDTRACK:**_The Cab- Vegas Skies_

"_**You tells you the smart thing to do. You tells you what you're going to do anyways."**_

"_**Sometimes we build walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down."**_

"_**Eight out of ten people think that the first kiss indicates how the rest of the relationship will be."**_

* * *

"So this is the real you."

"You know, I'm not the kind of person who will tell people how I feel most of the time. But for some reason, it comes so easily when it's you."

I really _did_ change him for the worst. Worst fear, realized. I guess this was goodbye.

"It's _not_ like that with you!"

And then…

…he kissed me.

**Maka POV**

I can't react. How could a girl _possibly_ react to something like that? I mean, I should have seen this coming… it's the most cliché thing in a summer romance. In the middle of fighting when I'm about to break all ties with him, he brings me back in with a kiss. Yeah, I should have predicted he'd pull something like this. A guy like him? Wow, I feel idiotic.

Then again, I was also experiencing a high on ecstasy which gladly overpowered my insecure feelings.

And_ that's_ saying something. It's not like I haven't kissed before, I dated Hiro for a freaking long time for crying out loud! It'd be a social crime to not have kissed in that period of time. But honestly, Hiro couldn't even reach the level of _this_ kiss.

It was the best I ever had.

I guess the kisses in heated moments usually are.

This wasn't one of those kisses where the two people look into each others' eyes and they slowly lean in and get closer, and I didn't care one bit. This is the kind of relationship we have, if there _is_ a relationship between us.

He had me by the waist when he pulled me closer to crash his lips to mine, and his arms were secured around said body part and escape from his grasp was beyond the bounds of possibility; not that I had any plans of leaving his arms. For the split second when my brain managed to process what he did my eyes were wide open and I wanted to punch him and kick him every way possible to put him into a coma. But then a second passed since he closed the gap between our lips and my heart skipped a beat when I fully realized what had happened.

I can't explain it, but my eyes naturally closed and I kissed back, pushing my lips more on him than the vice versa. In what little room he gave me, I managed to wrap my arms around his neck only to quickly move them to grab the collars of his suit jacket.

The kiss put us both in a stand still together. We stayed like this for a few more seconds until we both broke it and slowly moved our faces a few centimeters apart. My hands fell down and wrapped themselves around his waist and he brought both palms of his hands up to cup my cheeks before he spoke.

"Maka, I'm not bullshitting you. I just don't want to _not_ see you again**." **He whispered. "I like you too much."

It was in that moment, I fell in love with Soul Evans.

I hate to admit defeat, but I've given in to my emotions. I once read a quote somewhere, about the difference between the mind and the heart. Your mind tells you the right thing to do and your heart tells you what you're going to do anyways. I never thought it'd actually apply to my life.

It wasn't just a summer romance.

And even if it was, it'd be the best damn summer I'd ever have. _Ever._

But of course, my insecurities got in the way, as did my conscience, my mind, and either impulse or habit. I put my walls back up.

"Soul, you can do so much better than me. Look at everything you have, and I'm just a regular worker who lives in an apartment the size of your _bathroom_ and I live a delinquent life and…" I sighed and leaned my forehead to his chest, as he let his hands fall away from my cheeks and slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer into a huge. His arms were loose around my shoulders, giving me space but I still felt like if anything happened, I was protected. "…I'm scared."

We stood there, frozen in a comfortable silence as he let me have a short pause to gather my thoughts.

"Scared of what?" He asked me.

I sighed again, frustrated from being confused with my own thoughts. "I don't know. Worried about being in love or something like that, disapproval, maybe I'm actually terrified this might not work-don't laugh at me!"

He continued to laugh loudly but quietly so no one else could hear and I pulled my head and upper body a few inches away from him, because that's as far as he would allow me to distance myself from him, and gave myself enough room to lightly punch his torso with my fists.

"Seriously this isn't funny!" I complained as I tried to push him away from me and I couldn't help but start to laugh with him because his was just too freaking adorable.

"Alright alright, stop hitting me!" He said through chuckles as I finally managed to push him away from me. I had already stopped laughing but I had this stupid smile plastered onto my face and I honestly could not help but have that smile.

His arms fell to his side as I pushed him a few feet away and he watched, smirking from afar as I fixed my dress and turned my body away from him. My smile turned into a blank expression as I pretended to sound more upper class. "_I'm_ going back to the party."

"Aw come on Maka I was kidding!" He tried holding in another smile but he couldn't help and I saw his lips quivering as he also tried to suppress another round of laughing.

"Nope, I'm mad now." I said jokingly and had my own troubles trying to hold in laughter. I began to walk away with my back to him and fake anger, as I intended to rejoin my friends in the ballroom.

Before I could even get a few feet farther away from him he wrapped one strong arm around my waist from behind me and pulled me back into him. He placed his other arm around me too and had me trapped in a tight hug, laughing mercilessly as he made sure I wouldn't be able to leave him.

I began to laugh too, I mean how could I possibly hold it in? My back was to his chest and he leaned his head over my shoulder as I laughed with him and put my hands on his arms to bring them tighter around me. I was sure. Our relationship was very comfortable and it definitely felt that way since all we needed was laughter and I felt just fine. I didn't tell him that I liked him, but I had this strange feeling that he already knows I feel the same way, kind of like silent telepathy.

However, I believe it's too early to say I'm completely in love with him, even though I'm convinced I already fell in love with him.

It's only been a few days since we first met, I have to admit I feel a little whoreish even though I know I'm not. If we got along this well in such a short amount of time, surely it has to be something good. Maybe we're actually rushing things, I would like to have known the guy longer before we kissed, I mean that's the rational thing to do. Not that I cared about others opinions on our situation, and even though my friends are one hundred percent behind me no matter what I do, but I couldn't help but feel that maybe this is all impulse and that it's just some small one week thing because we're both convincing ourselves we need someone and that for the first person who comes up to us with even the slightest bit of possible attraction to us, we'd take that chance on them; and that's what happened.

I've been cheating myself all this time, persuading myself that I like him. I'm a million percent sure that I'm attracted to him, but have I just been using him to fill a void that Hiro left to me? I've been telling myself no, that's not what I've been subconsciously doing. I've been convincing myself it's just a small summer romance, and that I should just go with it since this'll only last for a small time. But there's another feeling tugging inside of me, and I don't know what it is, but it's contradicting everything I've been seducing myself into believing.

"Here, come with me." He whispered into my ear and took my hand.

He started walking away with me before I could say anything.

Yay, another trip through the maze.

He had his back to me as he pulled me around his mansion. I watched from behind as he turned his head left and right, looking down hallways for something and trying to maneuver around his house. It was amazing to see that someone was actually smart enough to remember the entire floorplan of this mansion. I guess in one sense, I'd rather live in my small apartment. It was easy to move around and I didn't have to unwillingly get a workout from just walking around my house whenever I want to go from my bedroom to my kitchen.

We stopped somewhere on the highest floor of the mansion. At least I think it's the highest floor, because we climbed a shitload of stairs. Are there elevators in this house? We were faced in front of a double door. There wasn't anything particular about this door, I mean, it's a _door_. Should it be anymore special? He let go of my hand to use his own two hands and open both doors inwardly together. He casually strolled on into the enormous room and began untying his tie, walking towards something I though to be like a huge desk.

I slowly walked into the room, and took in a huge breathe.

The ceiling had to be about twenty feet high _at least_. There was so much open space I could run laps around this room. I saw a bed that was about two times bigger than a king bed and a TV with a sound system I'm sure was more advance than movie theaters. There wasn't a whole lot to see, so I was surprised about that. What I did notice, as it stuck out like a sore thumb, was the biggest, glossiest, blackest grand piano I've ever seen. It was shoved into a small corner of the room. I'm honestly surprised I even noticed it at all, it kind of looked like he was trying to hide it. Again, I'm not surprised.

"This is my room."

Yeah, I figured. It definitely had his scented aura all over the place. In a _very good_ _way_.

I instantly became flushed. "W-Wait! Look, we practically just met, I don't think we should-"

He smirked, trying to hold in another chuckle. "Relax, I'm just getting a new shirt." He slid his tie off from around his neck. "You wrinkled mine." And as if to prove his point he began unbuttoning his shirt, which in my opinion actually backs up what I just said in some sort of way, but whatever.

"Oh please, don't be a wuss. It's not _that_ noticeable." I commented as I finally made it to the bed and sat down, trying to test how comfortable it was. I jumped up and down, hmm, slightly bouncy.

"Tough parents. Tough crowd." He shrugged off his dress shirt, threw it on a nearby chair, and headed towards a closet. "I might as well be wearing a tattoo on my forehead saying 'just kissed the girl I love.'"

I slightly cringed as he disappeared into the closet room. "Well, I wouldn't say _love_…"

He walked backwards and stuck his head out from his closet, laughing at me. Again. "Chill, I'm just playing." He went back into the closet and his voice sounded muffled now. _"You really need to learn to embrace my humor."_

"Ha-ha. You're _hilarious_." I said sarcastically, having to shout due to our surprisingly great distance apart.

He came back out, already clad in a new upper body wardrobe. He was finishing tying his tie back on when he came back out. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked out. I stood up from the bed and we started walking towards each other. It looked like he was getting impatient at how long it took for us to reach each other, so he leaned forward as far as he could, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me too him. Not that I was against it or anything.

I moved my hands to his tie and tried to flatten it a little more. "So, will I get to hear you play?" I asked and turned my head to the piano.

He groaned and put one hand behind his head. "Maka, you can ask _anything_ of me. Anything, but _that_."

I raised an eyebrow. Wow, I didn't know that. "Okay then. Can you sing for me?" I smiled.

He groaned again. "That too."

I pouted. "Geez you're no fun."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd do jumping jacks in a bikini if you asked." He laughed.

"Ew I can't believe you put that picture in my mind!" I laughed with him. "And for the record, no. It doesn't make it any better."

"Worth a shot."

He hugged me for a second and then tried to escort me out of his room. I stopped him before we could even take a step further. "What? No grand tour of your room?" I asked with fake offense.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He pointed. "Bed." He pointed. "Desk." He pointed. "Closet." He pointed. "Door to bathroom." He pointed. "TV. There, now let's go back."

I reluctantly went back with him out of his bedroom. I thought the experience of walking into his famous huge bedroom would have been, a little more epic. I took one last look before we completely exited. It was definitely about twice as big as my apartment, so I could only imagine the size of the bathroom that lies behind the door he pointed out to me. I was a little disappointed at how his room looked. It seemed like either his family or his maids slash butlers decided how his room looked. I expected it to be decked out in all things Soul, _not_ Soul _Evans_. But I guess, since it was a part of the Evans Mansion, he didn't have a say in how his bedroom should be while he slept.

I guess that was proof enough of hisrestricted lifestyle he's tried ever so hard to explain to me. Note the sarcasm; guy's too vague to ever give me a straight forward explanation. I felt kind of bad for him. I couldn't imagine not being able to decorate my own room to mirror my personality. It wouldn't feel like _my _room. It'd feel like I was in some luxury hotel room, and that I wouldn't be there long enough to make it my own.

And so, we returned to the party.

As much as I would have liked to, we separated our hands when we entered back into the ballroom. It was the same as when we had left it. Most of the young wealth of our society were either dancing together on the sacred wooden floor where the _**amazing**_ tango had taken place or standing all about the place holding up glasses of alcohol no matter the age and conversing about who knows what. The older aristocrats were seated at tables and laughing obnoxiously as the smoked cigars and toasted each other on how great their lives were every minute with their glasses of stronger alcohol.

My friends and I were the small percentage who decided to hang around each other's company on the large balcony outside of the ballroom. We stood rather close the fenced edge of the balcony and Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and I were completely astounded by our view of the city.

"We're so high up~!" Patty sang with drunken happiness.

A smirk tugged at Soul's lips as he brought another glass of wine up to it. "Makes me feel like a king."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say _Your Hiney_." I stuck my tongue out.

"I'd rather you didn't bring my charming ass into this conversation." He mocked and rubbed his butt jokingly.

Liz made a sly grin on her face. "Maka'd tap that." She teased and started to laugh as I gaped at her blunt statement.

Even I started to laugh. "Nothing's ever serious with you." I commented to Liz.

"Sweetheart, I'm barely drunk right now. Talk to me when I'm sober." She giggled at her own humor and took another sip of a questionable alcohol which could either be expensive wine or cheap beer, with the latter being the most likely possibility, surprisingly.

"Classy, Liz." Tsubaki sincerely nagged.

The rest of the night went on like that, the seven of us laughing and talking and jeering at each other. It was a shame to realize that while Soul and I were, er…_busy_, we missed Wes' violin performance. After all, the gala was to celebrate his name in honor. I wish I'd been able to see it, but getting one step closer to his younger brother and closer to listening to _him_ play the piano, I'd say it was worth the sacrifice.

At the end, Soul was called up to the stage to stand along side his family, and so the rest of us went back inside to watch. We walked in and finally found a good spot to spectate, and I suddenly became more anxious than originally planned to see them all in one place, standing together. And so they appeared on the stage.

It was like I was looking at a full body family portrait.

His father, his mother, his brother, and him, all stood in an orderly fashion with such posture and class I had to blink to make sure that the boy I'd been hanging with was the same one on the stage with his family. Seems I'd had to do that a lot tonight, because the difference in his alter egos was grand.

His father had broad shoulders and looked to be of a great build. He looked as handsome as his sons, only he seemed much stricter despite his smile greeting his guests. Soul had his father's eyes that much I was sure of. Although on his father they were the kind of eyes that looked like they could see through every lie and look right through you down to your very core, which I'm sure helped him to ascend to his social and political power aside from musical talents. Whereas on his sons they were just a very conspicuous physical character. He was definitely an older version of his sons, and maybe about a decade or two earlier he could have been extraordinarily gorgeous, I mean if freaking Wes _and_ Soul came from _him_, I could only imagine.

His mother looked perfect in every way. Soul had his mother's hair color, only it looked about a million times better on her, I hate to say. Don't get me wrong it looks absolutely stunning on her sons, so one can only imagine what it looks like on her. Of course she is a woman and her sons are men so, it isn't a very fair comparison. When she spoke into the microphone her voice was sweet and definitely had an educated tone about it, whilst her husband's voice was extremely low and more of a wise soothing kind of gruff tone. She looked young, but I could only wonder how old she truly was.

His brother, Wes Evans. I've known him for years, indirectly of course. He's the most famous one in his family, and clearly the most favored. He looked like a teenage version of his father and a young adult version of Soul. However, seeing him in person gave me sort of a chilling thrill I would never have experienced from watching him on the television. He was much more handsome in person and by the way he spoke, thanking all the guests and his family, I could tell he was certainly the most kindest one of the family, even more than Soul I daresay.

Soul…

Standing up there as poised as he could muster, Wes offered him the microphone but he had nothing to say so he rejected the offer. I looked at his parents reaction, and they seem pleased that he had refused to speak to the crowd of the wealth of Death City.

I was bewildered.

I had no idea his parents treated him like _that_. Like some… _trophy child_. It's like they only had Soul to tell society 'look here our son is a musical prodigy on the piano!' I wouldn't go as far as to say that his parents' attitudes disgusted me because I couldn't judge them, I didn't know them. But hell, they do not give off a very good first impression.

And with that, their speeches brought an end to a humble celebrations.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 years! But I found this last chapter that I was working on before I went on hiatus so here you go :)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**3**


End file.
